Dis moi que tu m'aimes
by Midori1611
Summary: Ritsu refuse toujours d'avouer ses sentiments... Mais Masamune perciste et une rencontre va lui faire ouvrir les yeux... Puis aussi faut-il avoir le courage de le dire ! Désolée ! je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés ! "
1. Retomber amoureux de toi ? JE VEUX PAS !

Voici une fic entièrement dédié à mon Yaoi préféré : Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi !

Les personnages appartiennent à NAKAMURA Shungiku, déesse du Yaoi ! *p*

J'ai corrigé (ou plutôt tenter !) les fautes orthographes... Il me semble qu'il n'y en a plus de flagrante mais comme je suis dans les choux il se peut que j'en ai laissé passer... Gomen si c'est le cas !

Sinon bonne lecture ! 

**Chapitre 1 : Retomber amoureux de toi ? JE VEUX PAS !**

* POV RITSU *  
>* BBBIIIIIPPPP BBBBIIIIPPPPP *<br>Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ah oui... C'est mon réveil. Je le cherche à tâtons et l'éteints d'un coup de poing. Machine infernale va ! J'essaye de me lever tant bien que mal car mon corps est endolori à cause d'une nuit de plus à dormir parterre. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je me suis endormi en lisant ? Et mon lit ... Impossible d'y dormir ! Il y a des livres et des vêtements dessus... Trop la flemme de ranger ! Je regarde l'heure. 7h15. Je butte un court instant avant de me rappeler un truc. Il faut que je me dépêche, sinon, je vais tomber sur LUI ! J'ai pas envie de voir ce harceleur ... Il va essayer de me faire avouer que je... je suis... AH ! Il ne faut pas que j'y pense ! Reprends-toi !

* 7h30 *  
>Je n'ai rien oublié ? Je ne crois pas ... J'ouvre la porte et je sursaute en la fermant. IL se trouvait dans le couloir. C'est bien ma veine !<br>« _ Ohayo, Onodera, me salua-t-il de sa voix grave.  
>_ O ... Ohayo... Takano-san ...Répondis-je en tournant la tête. * <em>Pense: Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur lui dès le matin ?*<em>  
>_ Tu pars tôt aujourd'hui, commente-il en gardant un visage inexpressif.<br>_ Oui... J'ai... un truc à faire avant de bosser... Et toi ? Tu pars plus tôt aussi...  
>_ J'ai une réunion ce matin.<br>_ Très bien ! Dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Tu dois être pressé... répondis-je en partant.  
>_ Onodera ! Pourquoi es-ce que tu me fuis ? Tu as peur de moi ?<br>_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ...»  
>Je me retourne pour lui balance ma réplique sanglante à la gueule, mais il s'est rapproché de moi, tellement près que je m'arrête de parler. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, d'une manière si intense, que je sens la chaleur de mon corps augmenter, et mes joues se teignent de rouge. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? On dirait une midinette en chaleur ! Je détourne le regard. Grave erreur ! Takano-san me prend le menton et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser se qui ce passe. Puis je brandis mon sac, lui assainie un coup sur la tête, et pars en courant. Je l'entends crier, mais peu importe ! Comment ose-il ? Je sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il me ferait dire que je l'aime, mais ... C'est dans ses rêves, le con ! Non mais ! Il croit que je vais tomber en amour, comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est pas ça l'idée ! Le truc, c'est que je ne retomberais jamais a...amoureux de lui...Enfin... s'il continue de me harceler... non .. JE VEUX PAS !<br>*FIN POV RITSU* 

Après avoir fait une crise de nerfs dans le métro _ ce qui effraya de nombreux passagers _ Ritsu arrive aux éditions Murakawa Shoten, et il rejoint la section des shojos manga. Il s'installe à son bureau et prend un manga qui se trouve sur son bureau. A cette heure, il n'y a encore personne. Il commence à lire mais le sommeil le gagne rapidement, à cause du peu de repos qu'il a eu en ce moment. Il s'endormit.  
>* Attention, scène explicite *<br>Soudain il ouvre les yeux. Il se trouve dans un appartement, et pas n'importe lequel. Il est chez Masamune. Ce dernier arrive dans la pièce et s'assoit à coté de lui. Ritsu est embarrassé et rougit fortement quand soudain, une main sur sa joue lui fait tourner la tête et Masamune l'embrasse avec passion. Ritsu essaie vainement de riposter, mais ses forces l'abandonnent. Masamune lui défait sa chemise, et commence à lui lécher les tétons tout en enlevant le pantalon de Ritsu. Ce dernier est totalement perdu dans le plaisir que lui procure ces caresses. Il a un spasme quand Masamune lui empoigne le sexe et commence ses va-et-vient avec la main. Ristu s'accroche à la chemise de Masamune en soupirant de plaisir. Le plus âgé regarde intensément le plus jeune, qui rougit violemment, puis ils s'embrassèrent. Ritsu jouit dans la main de Masamune. Ce dernier balance le sous vêtement de Ritsu, arrête le baiser et reprend le membre toujours dressé du châtain, mais cette fois, avec la bouche. Ritsu va devenir fou ! Quant il sent les doigts de Masamune entrer en lui, il ne peut retenir sa voix, et crier de plaisir. Le rédacteur en chef bouge en peu ces doigts, mais il ne tient plus. Il ouvre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et pénètre Ritsu qui sa cambre sous la surprise. Il commence doucement ces allers-retours, mais entendre les soupirs de plaisir et voir le visage empourpré de Ritsu l'excite davantage et il accélère le mouvement. Le jeune éditeur n'en peut plus ! Il ne sait où il se trouve, il est perdu dans le plaisir que lui donne Masamune, et s'il continue de le pilonner comme ça, Ritsu va venir. Quand il se sent au bord de l'extase, près à exploser, il tente de prononcer le nom de Masamune, mais se dernier a compris. Il lui fait micro sourire, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Ristu, «allons-y ensemble». Dans un dernier coup de reins puissant, ils atteignent ensemble l'orgasme.  
>Masamune se retire de Ritsu, l'embrassa et lui susurre avec sa voix grave et profonde :<br>«_ Ristu... Je t'aime...  
>_ Ta...ka...no... Je... je t'ai ...<br>_ NON ! JE VEUX PAS ! PAS CA !"  
>* Fin scène explicite * <p>

Ritsu se réveille si violement et en hurlant que ses collègues qui sont arrivés entre temps, le regardent, totalement effrayés !  
>«_ Est...est-ce tu vas bien Ricchan ? demanda prudemment Kisa.<br>_ Euh... Oui... J'ai juste fait un affreux cauchemar...  
>_ ONODERA ! retentit la voix de Masamune qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qui te fais hurler comme ça ?»<br>Ritsu se retourne pour lui répondre mais quand il vit le visage de Masamune, il se rappelle du rêve et il devient si rouge qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une tomate. Il tente de parler mais il finit par s'enfuir dans les toilettes où il se passe la tête sous le robinet. Dans le bureau, tous était perplexe, personne n'a compris sa réaction. Masamune réfléchit un instant et demande aux autres se que Ritsu a dit juste avant... 

* POV RITSU *  
>Pourquoi je rêve de lui ? Non mais je suis un abruti ! En plus quand j'ai vu son visage, pourquoi j'ai fuit ? Arg ! *Secoue la tête * Il faut dire que j'ai ... J'avais tellement l'impression d'y être, de ressentir ses mains ... NON ! Je m'égare ! Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux de Takano-san !<br>«_ Alors comme ça, tu as fait un cauchemar ?»  
>AAAHHH ! Mon cœur à faillis sortir de ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? J'arrive même pas à le regarder tellement c'est embarrassant ... IL M'ENERVE !<br>«_ Oui, et alors?  
>_ Un cauchemar ? Sa ne serais pas plutôt de moi que tu as rêvé ?<br>_ C'est pour ça que c'était un cauchemar ! Répliquai-je.  
>_ Pardon ? fit Takano-san avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.<br>_ Ben quoi ? Je vous rép...»  
>Takano-san m'attrape par le bras pour me retourner et il me plaque contre le mur. Il frappe le mur légèrement au dessus de ma tête. Oula ... Je crois bien que je vais ...<br>«_ Onodera ! Regarde-moi et dis-le que c'était un cauchemar...  
>_ Bien sur que c'était un ... Hurlai-je mais son visage était trop près, et les images de mon rêve défilait, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.<br>_ Tu n'y arrives pas parce que tu mens n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
>_ Tu... tu ...<br>_ C'était un rêve érotique ? Tu as aimé ?  
>_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !» <p>

Mes paroles et mes réactions ne coïncident pas du tout. Comment convaincre quelqu'un en rougissant comme une jeune fille en fleurs ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! En plus, ça le fait sourire de me voir comme ça ! Il s'approche de plus en plus,nos lèvres se frôlent puis il approfondit le baiser. Je ... Je me sens faible... Et merde ! Il metta fin à l'échange et me fixa.  
>«_ Alors ? Amoureux de moi ? Fit Takano-san d'une voix mielleuse.<br>_ Quoi ? M'écriai-je effarer. Vous rêvez carrément !  
>_ Pour que tu rêves de moi c'est que tu ressens quelque chose !<br>_ N'importe quoi ! Je... je ne...ressens rien du tout !  
>_ Ritsu... dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Cesses de te mentir à toi même. Tu es déjà amoureux de moi...<br>_ Je ... je ...NON ! JE VEUX PAS !» 

En hurlant, je lui avais mis un coup de poingt, et j'ai très vite détalé. J'entendis hurler «ONODERA!». Vite ! Je vais m'installer et travailler comme ça, il n'aura rien à y redire... Kisa, me demande comment je vais. Très franchement, je suis choqué ! Les paroles de Takano-san retentissent dans ma tête. «Tu es déjà amoureux de moi...Tu es déjà amoureux de moi...Tu es déjà amoureux de moi...». En plus, il m'a appellé par mon prénom, d'une manière si ... NON ! Pas ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui ! Takano-san, entre dans le bureau. je le regarde pour voir la tête qu'il a, mais je me ravise TRES vite. Il est super énervé et quand il est comme ça, il crie sur tout le monde ! Il fait peur quand il est d'une humeur execrable ! Sa promet d'être une longue journée... Au pire c'est un peu ma faute... NON ! C'est de ça faute !  
>* FIN POV RITSU * <p>

Masumune étant en colère, tout le monde en prend pour son grade. Tous les éditeurs sont tellement terrorisés qu'ils n'osent pas dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le plus mal à l'aise est Ritsu. Il ressent une aura noir le menacer en permanence... Il se dit que ce soir, il va d'avoir l'éviter à tout prix, sinon s'en était fini de lui.


	2. Je ne comprends pas! Aide moi !

NOTE : Un nouveau personnage apparait dans ce chapitre ! Maria Kinji et c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé !

Chapitre 2 : Je ne comprends pas ! Aide-moi

Ritsu venait de passer la semaine à éviter de se retrouver seul avec Masamune. Et ce dernier était depuis d'une humeur massacrante. Aujourd'hui encore il était arrivé en avance à la maison d'édition Murakawa Shoten. Il allait en profiter pour voir la liste des mangakas qui devaient rendre le storyboard dans peu de temps. Il s'interrogeait toujours sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Masamune. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça ! Il commença à monter les marches d'escaliers quand il entendit " Onodera ! ". Il reconnut la voix de celui le harcelait, il leva la tête et il fit un léger mouvement de recule en oubliant complètement qu'il était dans l'escalier. Ritsu se sentit partir. Il ferma les yeux, tétanisé et la seule chose ou plutôt la personne à laquelle il pensa, se fut Masamune qui hurla son nom. Mais d'un coup, quelqu'un le rattrapa. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, pour tomber sur des iris d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel. C'était une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clair qui virait au blond, la peau plutôt pale. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Ritsu, outre le fait qu'elle était belle, c'était la force qu'elle avait employé pour le rattraper. Elle avait une force monstrueuse. Ritsu fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

«_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Euh... oui ! Je vais bien, merci ! Remercia Ritsu en rougissant.

_ Mais de rien !

_ Onodera ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Masamune, en descendant les escaliers, inquiet.

_ Oui... je ... je vais...bien... bégaya-t-il en rougissant davantage.

_ Merci beaucoup de l'avoir rattra... commença Masamune, mais il s'arrêta en voyant son visage.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Ricana la jeune femme. Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser. Et toi, fais plus attention, bien que ça ne me dérangerai pas de sauver à nouveau. Tu es vraiment trop mignon !

_ QUOI ?»

Mais elle partit en toute hâte. Ritsu était sous le choc et Masamune... Il semblait légèrement énerver ! Il regarda le jeune homme, qui en se sentant observer, tourna la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ritsu se retourna pour partir. Mais Masamune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa Ritsu et l'emmena dans un bureau vide. Là, il le plaqua contre le mur. Ritsu allait râler, mais quand il vit le regard noir de l'éditeur en chef, il eut un frisson. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait évité et ... Cette fille...

«_ J'ai enfin réussit à te coincer...

_ De... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Fit Ritsu, effrayé.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Tonna Masamune. Non seulement, tu me fuis pendant toute une semaine, mais en plus, quand j'arrive à te voir juste avant le travail, tu te fais draguer sous mon nez !

_ Je ... Je... Bégaya Ritsu qui rougissait de plus en plus. Je ne te fuyais pas ...

_ Menteur !

_ Non ! C'est ... C'est vrai ! Et pour cette fille... elle... elle m'a juste dit que j'étais mignon...

_ Et ça me dérange !

_ Hein ? Et en quoi ça te...

_ Parce que je t'aime et je veux être le seul à te troubler ! Trancha Masamune."

Ritsu était choqué par les paroles de Masamune. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, l'éditeur s'empara de ses lèvres.

* POV RITSU *

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, à l'instant ? Non... Ce n'est pas possible ! Je... n'arrive pas à le repousser... Ces paroles résonnent comme un écho dans ma tête. Il met la langue, le ... Le... ARG ! J'arrive même plus à l'insulter ! Ah ! Non... Il descend ses mains... Il... il les passe sous ma chemise... Si ça continue, on va le faire ici...

* TOC TOC TOC *

Merde ! Il y a quelqu'un ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je suis sauvé, plutôt ! Takano-san semble contrarier... Il se tourne vers moi et je regarde vite ailleurs, mais je crois qu'il m'a grillé. Il m'attrape le menton, dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en va aussitôt ouvrir la porte. Moi... Je suis complètement abasourdi ! Je ... Mince ! Il faut que je parte, sinon le mec qui veut la salle va me foutre dehors à gros coup de pied !

* 2h plus tard *

«_ Onodera ! Dépêches-toi de faire la photocomposition ! me cria Takano-san»

Non mais il veut me tuer ou quoi ? Juste après avoir fini la correction du storyboard, il m'en redemande encore... Je vais le buter ... Tiens ! Kisa a un livre dans les mains et ce n'est pas un manga pour une fois ! Eh ! Mais ce livre, c'est ...

«_ KISA !

_ Oui ? me demande-t-il dans un sursautant. Tu... Tu as un problème Ricchan ?

_ Ce ... Ce livre ! Est-ce que c'est le nouveau roman de Maria Kinji ? J'adore cet auteur ! J'ai vu une affiche et je pensais l'acheter ce soir !

_ J'aime beaucoup ses livres moi aussi ! Ils sont tellement...prenants que tu voies toujours les scènes se dérouler dans ta tête !

_ Oui ! Quand on commence à lire, on ne peut plus s'arrêter !

_ C'est normal, commenta Tankano-san. Elle joue sur la psychologie du lecteur. Elle regarde qui est susceptible de lire son prochain livre, puis elle écrit en fonction de ce que pourrait vouloir ses fans, puis elle étoffe l'histoire sans mettre de phrase inutile pour capter constamment l'attention. C'est pour cela que c'est prenant...

_ Vous êtes bien au courant Takano-san, remarquai-je.

_ Je l'ai rencontré à une réunion...

_ Quelle chance ... Kisa ? Je peux le feuilleter s'il te plait ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tiens, Ricchan !

_ Merci... Euh... Takano-san ? Il y a quelque chose qui vous amuse ?

_ Non... Ce n'est rien ... dit-il en pouffant de rire.»

Il est bizarre. Je feuillette le bouquin. Il a l'air génial, comme toujours ! Oh. Il y a une photo de Kinji-sensei... STOP ! Attendez une minute ! Mais c'est... c'est ...

«_ Tiens ! Tu as acheté le livre ? fit une voix féminine derrière moi.

_ WOUAH !»

Je fus tellement surpris que je tombai de ma chaise. C'est elle ! La jeune femme qui m'a rattrapé ce matin, c'est Maria Kinji-sensei ! L'auteur de mes livres favoris est là, devant moi ! Je crois rêver ! C'est pour ça que Takano-san rigolait ! Il aurait pu me le dire... Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'accepte avec plaisir et je crois qu'elle a vu que j'étais gêné parce qu'elle se met à rigoler.

«_ Mer...merci... *Pense : Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire une phrase ? C'est pas compliqué !*

_ Mais de rien ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi intimidé ! Ricana Maria. Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel ...

_ Quoi ? Non mais vous plaisantez ? Pour moi vous êtes une des meilleurs ! Usami Akihiko en fait partie avec d'autre, ... Mais vous, je vous respecte énormément ! Vous n'avez qu'un an de plus que moi et vous êtes célèbres depuis plus de 6 ans et vos fans ne cesse d'augmenter ...* Tout le monde me regarde *. Désolé, Je suis ...

_ Tu es trop mignon ! déclare-t-elle en me frottant la tête.

_ Ne vous ...

_ Et aussi... ,le regard de Maria devint menaçant. Arrête de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. Et puis... Je préfère être familière avec un mec aussi intéressant que toi...

_ Maria-san ! interrompt Takano-san. Je te prie de ne pas venir ici à ta guise, surtout si c'est pour nous déranger et empêcher Onodera de bosser !

_ Désolé Masamuse ! dit-elle en souriant. Serais-tu jaloux qu'il m'idolâtre ?

_ ... Je ne vois pas le rapport...

_ Mmmm ? Elle me regarde successivement moi et Takano-san. D'accord... Je crois que j'ai compris... Bon on se voit plus tard Ritsu ! *Elle part avec un sourire malicieux coller au visage*»

Eh, oh ! C'était quoi ça ? Kinji... euh... Maria et Takano-san ont l'air de très bien se connaitre ! Et en plus, comment connait-elle mon prénom ? Et pourquoi... il l'a appelé par son prénom... NON ! Je .. je ... je m'en fiche de toute façon ! Et puis, c'était quoi ce sourire ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle a capté un truc ... AIE ! Non mais il est pas bien ? Le voilà qui me balance des trucs à la gueule et qu'il m'ordonne de travailler. Bon ça va... je m'y remets...

* FIN POV RITSU *

Ristu fut le défouloir de Masamune pendant toute la matinée. Il se demandait comment il avait pu penser à lui en tombant. Il s'horrifia lui-même ! Mais il se persuada, que c'était pour revenir le hanter s'il mourait et ainsi se venger de toutes les misères qu'il lui a faites.

A la fin de la pause déjeuné, Ritsu croisa de nouveau Maria. Elle l'accueillit avec un chaleureux sourire. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis elle lui demanda s'il était libre pour aller boire un verre. Ritsu tenta de refuser bien qu'il soit honoré de cette proposition. Mais devant l'insistance de l'auteur, il finit tout de même par accepter. Maria remarqua que Masamune était un peu plus loin et lui lançais un regard menaçant. Mais cela l'amusait. Elle lui tira la langue de manière enfantine et elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Ritsu. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il rougit instantanément ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Masumune cria «ONODERA ! RETOURNE TRAVAILLER !», et il partit en toute hâte. Quand il vit L'éditeur en chef en colère et le sourire triomphant de Maria, il sut qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Il soupira profondément en se demandant s'il allait survivre jusqu'au soir...

* A 19h *

*POV RITSU*

EPUISE ! Et encore... Le mot est faible. Je dois me dépêche d'aller retrouver Kin...euh... Maria-san. Bon elle a dit dans le parc derrière la maison d'édition. Je grimpe dans l'ascenseur, mais au moment où les portes se referment, une main ce glisse et Takano-san apparaît. Merde ! Vite, je dois sortir ... Mais il doit avoir deviné, car il me bloque la sortie. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que regarder mes pompes... Les portes sont à peine fermées, qu'il se rapproche de moi.

«_ Tu as rendez-vous avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Oui. Et alors ? Ca ne te regardes pas... dis-je en rougissant.

_ Désolé, mais moi je dis le contraire...

_ Quoi ? Ne dis pas ...Fais-je en relevant la tête.»

Encore une grosse erreur. Il se baisse et m'embrasse... En fait, il attendait que je relève la tête de moi-même. Puis il délaisse mes lèvres pour m'embrasser dans le cou... AH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...

«_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demandai-je en le repoussant.

_ Je t'ai juste laisse ma marque pour bien lui montrer que tu m'appartiens...murmura Takano-san.

_ Espèce de ...»

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, car les portes s'ouvrent. Et lui il part, le sourire aux lèvres. Espèce d'idiot ! C'est pas toi qui a rendez-vous ! Si on voit ce que j'ai dans le cou, je vais passer pour quoi ?

Bon. J'ai enfin réussit à rejoindre Maria-san. Elle me propose d'aller dans un bon bar-restaurant. J'accepte et comme il n'était pas à coté, on y va en voi... C'EST PAS VRAI ? C'est ... c'est... une Ferrari spider rouge ! Ça coute une fortune ! Je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour pouvoir m'en acheter une... On n'est vraiment pas du même monde... Elle se tourne vers moi et sourit. Elle a encore compris que j'étais gêné...

* 1h plus tard *

On est installé au bar et on a commencé à parler. Enfin, je lui ai surtout posé plein de questions. J'ai ainsi appris qu'elle a vécu toute son enfance en Angleterre qu'elle a sauté deux classes, fait des études en littérature et en psychologie. Ah ! Et elle parle 7 langues. Puis il eut un blanc, où elle me dévisagea. J'allais lui demander si elle avait un problème, mais elle prit un air ...démoniaque et elle prit la parole.

«_ Dit ! Ricchan... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne quittes pas ton foulard ?

_ Quoi ? C'est parce qu'il fait froid ...

_ Ne te moque pas de moi ! Il fait chaud ici.

_ Ben... C'est parce que ... *Pense : J'arrive pas à le dire ! *

_ Cacherais-tu un suçon ?

_ Ce n'est pas ..., tentai-je en rougissant davantage.

_ De Masamune ?»

Cette fois, je n'arrivais plus à la regarder dans les yeux, mais je confirme d'un mouvement de tête. Elle me caresse la tête en s'excusant d'avoir été méchante. Ah ... Son visage s'est radouci. Je lui demande comment elle a deviné.

«_ Eh bien ... J'avais déjà rencontré Masamune. On parlait de nos amours et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il y avait une personne qu'il a aimé et qu'il ne l'a jamais oublié. Son nom était «Ritsu», Et quand j'ai vu la manière dont il réagissait quand je te taquinais, j'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi.

_ Quoi ? Il ... Il te l'a dit ...Comme ça ? Demandai-je honteux.

_ Oui ! Ricana Maria. C'est parce qu'avant, il m'a demandé si j'avais un problème avec les gay. Je lui ai dit, qu'en Angleterre, il y a pas de problème avec ça ! Et je suis très ouverte à tous les sujets ! Mais, je trouve les couples gay trop MIGNON !»

Oula... Je crois que je suis tombé sur une folle... Elle me demande de lui expliquer mon l'histoire avec Takano-san en étant sincère et sans exagérer. Je dois dire que cela me gêne, mais Maria me dit qu'elle gardera le secret et qu'elle allait m'aider à comprendre mes sentiments d'aujourd'hui. Je commence mon récit. Comment je suis tombé amoureux, comment je me suis déclaré, la rupture, puis 10 ans plus tard quand je l'ai revu, le choc que j'ai eu, ... A la fin, Maria bu son verre de whisky-coca, avant de déclarer :

«_ Désolé de te dire ça Ricchan, mais ... Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

_ *Pense : T'as pas besoin de me le dire ! *

_ En fait, cela m'a permis de confirmer ton profil...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien... quand je rencontre quelqu'un je me fais une idée en fonction de la façon dont elle parle, le langage qu'elle emploie, ect... Et toi, j'avais tout de suite remarqué que tu étais un peu acariâtre et que tu faisais la forte tête.

_ * Pense : Tu y vas fort ...*

_ Mais, en fait, Ce n'est qu'une apparence.

_ Une apparence ?

_ Oui ! Car au fond tu es très sensible, mais tu ne veux pas le montrer ! Et je trouve cela adorable.

_ Non ... Je... je ne suis pas aussi gentil que ça ...,je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

_ Eh ! Eh ! Pour en revenir à ce que je disais au début. Tu es stupide, car tu as tiré des conclusions hâtives et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir à l'époque.

_ Je sais... Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à... NON ! Je ne veux pas retomber amoureux de lui !

_ C'est parce que tu as peur d'être blesser, non ?

_ Eh bien... Un peu... peut-être...

_ Ecoute bien Ricchan, me fit-elle avec un doux sourire. Tu n'as pas vraiment tourné la page sur cet épisode. Mais tes réactions prouvent que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour Masamune et que c'est très fort. Et tu es tellement borné, que tu es totalement perdu niveau sentiment et stressé.

_ C'est vrai, que ça me stresse... Tu penses aussi que je...je... l'aime ?

_ C'est clair et net ! Si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, laisse toi aller à son rythme la prochaine fois que tu es avec lui et ressent ce que tu éprouves à cet instant. C'est à ce moment que tu seras si tu l'aimes. Je pense que tu es assez intelligent et que tu comprendras.

_ Je ... vais essayer ..., répondis-je, embarrassé.

_ Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu le disais à Masamune, que ferait-il à ton avis ?

_ Eh bien... Il ...»

Je suis sûr qu'il ... me ...prendrait dans ces bras et ... m'embra...

* FIN POV RITSU *

Ritsu rougit violement et Maria lui caressa à nouveau la tête. Décidément, il était trop mignon. Elle changea de sujet pour lui redonner un peu la pêche, mais elle vit bien qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il était 23h et Maria ramena Ritsu chez lui. Mais il s'était endormi dans la voiture. Elle le regarda, puis elle acquiesça un sourire malicieux. Elle avait une idée.

Masamune était chez lui en train de lire un livre. Du moins il essayait. Il espérait que tout se sois bien passé pour Ritsu... Soudain on sonna à sa porte. Il ouvrit et fut très surpris...

«_ Maria-san ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... Onodera ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

_ Chut ! Il s'est endormi et le problème, c'est que je ne trouve pas ses clés. Tu peux le garder chez toi ?

_ Tu as bien cherché ?

_ Oui ! Je l'ai fouillé.

_ ...

_ Ne prends pas ton air méchant avec moi ! Je ne lui ai pas fait des attouchements non plus !

_ Oui, mais bon... * il porte Ritsu *. Merci de l'avoir ramené.

_ De rien ! Et... Prends ton temps avec Ricchan. Il est extrêmement timide.

_ Hein ?»

Mais la porte se renferma. Maria descendit les escaliers, fouilla dans sa poche et en ressorti une clé, celle de l'appartement de Ritsu. Elle afficha un air triomphant et pensa :

«_Masamune, tu m'en dois une !»

A 23h30, Ritsu leva un oeil puis il se redressa très vite. Il était dans un canapé et cet appartement ... Il le reconnut tout de suite.

«_ Tu es réveillé ? Fit Masamune.

_ Euh...Oui. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

_ Tu t'étais endormi. Maria t'a ramené, mais tes clés ont disparu alors elle t'a amené ici.»

Ritsu se leva et chercha dans ses affaires. Ses clés avaient bien disparu. Alors qu'il se morfondait, Masamune se rapprocha et lui dit de dormir ici. Ritsu rougit, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il était trop embarrassé pour le regarder en face. Masamune se glissa derrière lui, l'enlaça et il lui prit le menton.

«_ Alors ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Je ... J'ai pas vraiment le choix...

_ Tu es bien docile, ce soir...

_ Si c'est comme ça, je vais dormir à l'hôtel ! s'exclama Ritsu.

_ RITSU !»

Il se stoppa et Masamune l'embrassa.

*Attention scène explicite *

Ritsu se calma puis Masamune le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule sur le lit. Il mit fin au baiser et commença à l'enlever les vêtements du jeune éditeur. Ce dernier lui demanda d'arrêter.

«_ Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ?

_ Parce ...que...

_ Dis moi-le, Ritsu.

_ J'ai peur !

_ Peur ?

_ Oui ! J'ai peur de me laisser entrainer par toi, de...de mes sentiments... je ne sais pas, je suis perdu...»

Il ne put continuer. Masamune venait de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était plus doux. Il caressa la joue de Ritsu tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard perçant. L'éditeur en chef descendit pour lécher le torse de Ritsu. Il lui mordilla les tétons, tout en lui caressant le sexe à travers son slip. Ritsu appréciait ces petites attentions. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il se cambra d'un coup quand Masamune lui saisit la verge et commença ses vas-et-viens. Il n'allait tarder de venir s'il continuait le mouvement et de lui lécher les tétons en même temps. C'était trop de plaisir d'un coup. Dans un soupir il jouit dans la main de Masamune. Ce dernier lécha sa main, puis il posa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Ritsu et redescendit de nouveau. Cette fois, il mit le sexe du plus jeune dans sa bouche. Il poussa un petit cri sous la surprise. Il ne voyait que la tête de Masamune monter et descendre. Il avait à nouveau envie de jouir, mais il se retint. Et quand il sentit que les doigts du plus âgé entrèrent en lui et commencèrent à bouger, Ritsu eut comme une décharge électrique, il poussa un cri rauque et se libéra dans la bouche de Masamune. Ce dernier avala le sperme et regarda Ritsu qui haletait. Il acquiesça un sourire. Il partit du membre dresser de l'éditeur, y mit un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur puis continua sa progression tout le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Il lui murmura à l'oreille «_Tu es vraiment sexy...». Ritsu marmonna une insulte mais avec une expression aussi érotique sur le visage, Masamune ne le trouvait qu'extrêmement désirable. Il retira ses doigts pour pouvoir enlever son pantalon. Ritsu l'observa : il avait les muscles bien dessinés, un visage magnifique et il retirait ses vêtements d'une manière tellement... Sensuelle. Masamune se sentant épier regarda Ritsu qui détourna la tête. Il sourit, puis il lui attrapa les jambes et se mis en place. Il commença à le pénétrer doucement puis il mit un puissant coup de reins. Ritsu poussa un cri et s'accrocha aux épaules du plus âgé. Il le sentit bouger, doucement au début, mais il accéléra le mouvement. Ritsu mouvait ses hanches. Il le désirait, il voulait le sentir au plus profond de lui. Masamune vit le regard de Ritsu, qui le désirait, il eut comme un déclic. Il saisit à la verge de l'éditeur et fit des va-et-vient en même temps qu'il le pilonnait. Ritsu ne pouvait plus se retenir de crier devant cette vague de plaisirs intenses qui le submergeait. Il était au bord de l'extase et cria le nom de Masamune. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il murmura à Ritsu «allons-y ensemble» avec une voix tellement suave, qu'il n'en fallut pas plus au plus jeune pour jouir. Ils étaient complètement essoufflés et ils avaient du mal à reprendre leurs esprits. Masamune se retira et s'allongea à côté de Ritsu en rabattant la couverture. Il l'embrassa longuement et lui susurra «je t'aime». Ritsu n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, mais il se sentait bien, heureux et aimer par celui qui le martyrisait à longueur de journée. Mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait d'être tyrannisé par cet homme et s'endormit rapidement. Masamune le regarda, l'embrassa sur le front et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* Fin scène explicite *

Le lendemain, Ritsu se réveilla durement. il avait un peu froid car la chaleur qui l'avait entouré cette nuit avait disparu. Il se rappela ce qui c'était passée et rougit instantanément. Il voulut ce relever mais une forte douleur en bas du dos et il retomba sur le lit. Masamune entra dans la pièce et regarda Ritsu qui était extrêmement gêné. Il lui fit un sourire.

«_ J'ai préparé un petit déjeuné. Tu veux manger ?

_ Je... je veux bien...

_ Tu arriveras à te lever ? fit Masamune d'un air narquois.

_ BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? releva Ritsu.

_ Eh bien... Pour celui qui s'est fait défoncer le c...

_ J'AI COMPRIS ! TAIS...»

Masumune venait de l'embrasser pour le faire taire et cela fut très efficace. Du coup, Ritsu ruminait sa colère, pendant qu'il mangeait, sous l'œil amusé de l'éditeur en chef. Ils firent le trajet ensemble et à peine assit à son bureau, Ritsu se fit attraper par derrière.

«_ Ohayo, Ricchan !

_ Maria ! O... Ohayo ! Ne surgis pas comme ça !

_ Et surtout... Lâche-le, gronda Masamune.

_ Mmmm...Nan, je ne veux pas ! dit sournoisement Maria.

_ ..., L'éditeur avait une veine qui palpitait au-dessus de l'œil.

_ Masamune mis à part... Tiens Ricchan ! * Elle lui donne ses clés *

_ MES CLES ! Où les as-tu trouvées ?

_ Au bar, elles étaient tombées de ta poche! fit Maria avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci beaucoup !

_ KYA ! T'es trop mignon ! * elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et alla voir Masamune et lui murmura * Tu as deviné que c'est moi, non ? Pour les clés...

_ Bien sûr... Et ne t'attend pas...

_ Masumune ! Tu as pu te rapprocher de Ritsu, non ? Donc tu m'en dois une...

_ Mouais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Sache que j'adore les fraisiers...»

Puis Maria fit un bisou sur la joue de Masamune qui râla, mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose puisqu'il avait un léger sourire. Ritsu se disait qu'il se passait vraiment un truc entre eux et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'énervait !


	3. L'épidémie de jalousie

_Désolée d'avoir mis dutemps pour poster la suite !_

_Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre 3 et 4 ! Bonne lecture à tous !****_

_**_**_

**Chapitre 3 : L'épidémie de jalousie**_**  
><strong>_

Ritsu était en train de lire le dernier bouquin de Maria Kinji. Il le finit en peu de temps et comme à chaque fois, il avait adoré. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'étrange relation qu'avaient Maria et Masamune. Bien que l'éditeur en chef lui avaient dit qu'ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques fois, il les trouvait très proche... Ca l'énervait ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Il se souvint qu'il devait voir Maria car elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait à comprendre ses sentiments... Il rougit instantanément. Cela faisait déjà 4 jours que Masamune et Ritsu avaient couché ensemble, mais quand il y pensait, il avait une grosse bouffé de chaleur et son corps le brûlait sur tous les endroits où le plus âgé l'avait touché auparavant. Il se mit une claque pour ne plus y penser puis essaya de dormir.

* POV RITSU *  
>* BBBIIIPPPP BBBIIIPPPP *<br>Tais-toi ! Machine infernale va ! Alors que je dormais enfin ! C'est déjà l'heure... Et c'est reparti pour une journée de boulot. Ah ! Et il faut que je trouve Maria pour lui raconter ce qui ... NON ! Merde ! J'y repense ! AH ! En plus, j'ai fait un de ces rêves... Non ! N'y pense pas !

* 7h30*  
>Je dois me dépêcher. Je me demande s'il est parti... Non ! Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Si je le vois je vais pas pouvoir aligner deux mots ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot. * Se frappe la tête contre la porte *<br>«_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?»  
>Mon coeur a raté un battement. Je tourne la tête et vois Takano-san qui me regarde d'un air dépassé.<br>«_ Tu risques de te faire mal et tu ne seras plus en état de bosser.  
>_ Et alors ? J'agoniserais dans un coin, tout seul et surtout, au calme, rétorquai-je en rougissant et sans le regarder dans les yeux.<br>_ Mmmm... Et pourquoi tu te frappais ? Tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda Takano-san en me fixant.  
>_ Je ... j'ai pensé à un truc... enfin un rêve...et... Comme c'était horrible... J'ai voulu l'oublier...<br>_ Horrible, hein...Allons-y ! fit-il en tournant les talons.»

Eh, oh ! Il me fait quoi là ? Il ne cherche même pas à savoir ? Et en plus, il n'a rien tenté,... STOP ! J'espérais quoi là ? Non mais tu délires Ritsu ! Bon. Je le rattrape et marche derrière lui pour ne pas croiser son regard. Nous arrivons au métro. Malheur ! Il est bondé ! Mais qu'est-ce que ... OUAH ! Je... je suis compressé contre Takano-san et je ne peux plus bouger. Je relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je sens la chaleur de mon corps d'augmenter rapidement et puis le coup de grace ! Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et ressert notre étreinte. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse :  
>«_ Tu as chaud ?<br>_ Non ... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
>_ Alors, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...<br>_ De quoi ? fis-je avec appréhension.  
>_ Tu as rêvé de moi ? Je te trouve très étrange aujourd'hui ... Et tu es gêné avec moi...<br>_ Non ! contredis-je en rougissant de plus belle. Ce n'est pas...»  
>Il me remonta le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Le rouge de mon visage est semblable à un feu ! Je ne peux ni parler ni penser. Ces yeux sont hypnotiques. Il se penche vers moi.<br>«_ On ... On est dans ... le métro ...tentai-je veinement.  
>_ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Avec un visage aussi sexy, comment résister ?<br>_ Ta... Takano-san ! fis-je. Il y a... des ...  
>_ On est tellement compressé qu'ils n'y feront pas attention.<br>_ Mais ... Ta ...»  
>Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sens extrêmement faible. Quelle poisse ! Il met fin au baiser et me sourit tendrement. Je mets la tête sur son torse _ en même temps, je suis coincé contre lui_ pour ne pas qu'il voit ma gêne. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'avance pas, ce métro !<br>* FIN POV RITSU *

Il était à peine 10h et Ritsu n'en pouvait plus ! Certains mangakas avait pris du retard et les dates butoires approchaient, donc il devait les appeller pour les rapeller à l'ordre. Il remarqua que son collègue Kisa n'était pas en super forme. Bon, comme à chaque fois à cette période, mais là, c'était pire. Ritsu fini son coup de fil puis il se tourna vers Kisa.  
>«_ Quelque chose ne va pas Kisa ?<br>_ ... Quoi ? Ah ! Pardon... Tu disais Ricchan ?  
>_ Ben... je m'inquiète car tu sembles déprimé. Enfin... Euh ... je veux dire...<br>_ Merci de t'inquiéter Ricchan ! Ce n'est pas grand chose...juste un petit problème...  
>_ Veux-tu en parler ? Enfin c'est toi qui vois...<br>_...,Kisa réfléchit. Je crois ...que ça me soulagerais et puis... tu pourrais peut-être me conseiller...  
>_ EH ! VOUS DEUX ! BOSSEZ AU LIEU DE PARLER ! hurla Masamune.<br>_Oh, sa va... on est pas tes esclaves...marmonna Ritsu.  
>_ PARDON ?<br>_ Je n'ai rien dit !»  
>Kisa sourit et lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait à midi. Mais il était un peu anxieux, car il allait devoir le dire...<br>Quand vint l'heure de la pause, Ritsu et Kisa s'isolèrent pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Kisa commença son récit, un peu embarrassé...  
>«_ En fait...je ... je sors avec quelqu'un... et cette personne est très gentille avec moi. Mais en se moment, il...euh...cette personne est distante...<br>_ Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?  
>_ Ben...je voulais le faire mais ... Kisa se tut.<br>_ Il s'est passé un truc ? Ta petite amie à fait quelque chose ...  
>_ Ricchan ... c'est pas ... une fille, répondit-il en rougissant.<br>_ Ah ... Pardon ... fit Ritsu gêné. Je... Et donc ... Il a fait quelque chose ?  
>_ Je ... l'ai vu s'amusé avec des filles, et il avait refusé qu'on se voit... J'ai peur qu'il se lasse de moi...Après tout il est encore jeune ! il a que 23 ans et moi j'en ai 30, meme si j'ai un visage de gamin, mais je suis ennuyeux... Un jour il me délaissera !»<p>

Ritsu ne savait plus quoi faire : Kisa faisait une grosse dépression. Il n'eut qu'une seule solution : demander conseil à Maria. Il fit part de son idée à Kisa qui était un peu gêné mais devant la confiance que lui accordait le jeune éditeur, il accepta.  
>Ritsu s'était renseigné. Selon Masamune, Maria était dans un bureau. Il eut soudain, un coup de déprime lui aussi. Comment le savait-il ? Est-ce qu'il...Il secoua la tête. Il était là pour Kisa en premier lieu, pas pour lui-même. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Ritsu allait prendre la poignée mais il s'arrêta net !<br>«_ FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! Tu m'enerves au plus au point ! fit une voix féminine.  
>_ Allons Maria ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? fit un homme.<br>_ Parce que tu me déranges Isaka !  
>_ Tu n'as qu'à écrire ton livre dans les temps ou alors, tu n'aurais pas dû te faire attraper par ton éditeur ! Mais je suis sûr que tu as aim...<br>_ TA GUEULE ! Il y a des jours où je me demande comment la maison d'édition fait pour survivre avec un directeur comme toi !  
>_ J'ai la classe, je suis charmant, je suis intelligent,...<br>_ Ben voyons ... Arrêtes de la ramener !  
>_ Mais pourquoi es-tu énervée ? C'est parce qu'il ne s'est pas occupé de toi cette ...<br>_ AAAARRRRGGGGG !»  
>*BING ! BANG ! CLAN !*<br>L'homme ressorti de la pièce à toute vitesse. C'était Isaka Ryuchiro, le directeur légitime de Murakawa Shoten. Il tomba nez à nez avec Ritsu et Kisa.  
>«_ Yo ! Vous voulez voir Maria ? fit Isaka avec un sourire.<br>_ A priori, oui ! repondit Ritsu sur la défensive. Il y a un problème ?  
>_ Elle doit rendre son manuscrit dans 3 jours et elle est loin d'avoir finir. Elle a passé 2 nuits blanche et elle planifiait de s'enfuir. Alors, son éditeur l'a attrapée et enfermée ici. Donc elle est de mauvais poil. Si ça vous tente toujours, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour affronter le monstre ! dit Isaka en partant.<br>_ Euh ... Ricchan ? On rentre ? demanda Kisa.  
>_ On va essayer...hésita Ritsu.»<p>

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fut horrifié par l'état de la pièce. Les tables étaient désordonnées et des chaises éparpillées de partout. Maria tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier et elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. En les voyant, elle les invita à s'asseoir puis leur demanda se qu'il voulait. Kisa lui expliqua son histoire. A la fin, elle le regarda avec dédain.  
>«_ Non mais tu as quel âge ? T'es une lycéenne éffarouchée, ou quoi ?<br>_ Non, mais ... paniqua Kisa.  
>_ Ben dans ce cas, ... QU'EST-CE T'ATTENDS POUR BOUGER TES FESSES ?<br>_ Maria, du calme, tenta Ritsu.  
>_ Mais je SUIS calme ! Et toi ! Tu l'appelles maintenant, et tu lui dis qu'il faut que vous parliez, c'est important ! Tu lui mets les points sur les I et tu lui dit clairement se que tu ressens, TON MAL ETRE QUOI ! Il faut communiquer ...<br>_ Oui... Merci... J'y vais ! * Kisa parti en courant *  
>_ Oui... communiquer hein ? Ce mot... je vais le... Ca ne sert à rien...maugréa Maria.<br>_ Pourquoi, dis-tu ça ? demanda Ritsu anxieux.  
>_ Pppfff ! Communiquer est important ! C'est justement sa la base, d'un couple ! Si on ne se parle pas, c'est fini ! Ce n'est plus un couple.<br>_ Oui, c'est vrai ...  
>_ Et toi, alors ? continua-t-elle en tapant son texte. Si tu ne te dépêches pas de t'avouer à toi même que tu l'aimes, Masamune va finir par se lasser et après t'iras pleurer parce qu'il ne te touche plus !»<br>Ritsu resta interdit. Il se demandait vraiment si elle avait raison... il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il s'en fichait. Il dû retourner travailler et il laissa Maria s'énerver contre son ordinateur. Il traversa le couloir mais là, il rencontra Yokozawa qui le regarda avec mépris. Il le salua et allait s'enfuir quand l'homme prit la parole.  
>«_ Arrête de jouer avec Masamune.<br>_ Quoi ? Je ne vois pas...  
>_ De tout façon, il va se lasser naturellement de toi...<br>_ Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
>_ Parce qu'il a d'autre personne sur qui il peut vraiment s'appuyer. Une personne aussi insensible que toi et qui le prend pour son jouet ne pourra qu'être délaisser.<br>_ Je...Je m'en... moque...  
>_ Et Masamune sera à moi à ce moment là !»<br>Ritsu était sous le choc. Son coeur se serrait et son réflexe fut de courir jusqu'à son bureau. Ses collègues le regardèrent inquiet et Masamune qui se préparait à lui crier dessus se ravisa en voyant son visage. Ce dernier ne fit que remarquer qu'il était en retard, mais il était profondement anxieux. Il se demandait se qu'il était arrivé à Ritsu.

* 19h *  
>La journée était enfin terminée. Ritsu voulait éviter à tout prix Masamune pour qu'il ne lui pose pas de question. Il retourna voir Maria. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Quand il entra dans la pièce où elle était retenue, elle semblait un peu plus calme. Maria invita Ritsu à prendre place mais s'il voulait lui parler, d'attendre qu'elle finisse son chapitre. Elle lui demanda d'aller lui chercher un jus d'orange. Il eut un peu l'impression d'être son larbin, mais il s'en fichait. Il arriva vers le distributeur et là il entendit des voix. Il reconnu SA voix. Il jetta un coup et aperçu Masamune avec un homme en train de rire. C'était très surprenant pour Ritsu car apart avec Yokozawa, il était très rarement aussi famillier. Son coeur se serra mais soudain, il se brisa, quand Masamune tira le col de la chemise de cet homme et se pencha vers son cou ... Ritsu tourna les talons.<p>

* POV RITSU *  
>C'était quoi ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Je ne comprends rien ! Les paroles de Yokozawa me revinrent en mémoire. J'ai de plus en plus mal ! Je rentre à toute vitesse dans le bureau où est Maria et je claque la porte. Je ... Je commence ... Je pleurs...<br>«_ NON MAIS POURQUOI TU CLAQUES LA PORTE ? hurla Maria en relevant la tête. TU ... Ricchan ?

_ Eh oh ! Ritsu ! fit-elle en se reprochant de moi. Repond-moi s'il te plaît ! Que s'est-il passé ?»  
>Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Je me jette dans ses bras et laisse mes larmes coulées. Elle me caresse doucement la tête et ressert l'étreinte. Je me laisse complétement aller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens en confiance et rassuré par sa présence. Je me calme un peu.<br>«_ Bon ! Partons ailleurs pour discuter tranquillement, déclare Maria.  
>_ Quoi ? dis-je sous la surprise. Mais tu as ton livre à ...<br>_ JE M'EN FICHE ! Pour le moment, tu ne vas pas bien alors je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état.  
>_ Pour...Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?<br>_ J'ai ... à cause de certaine chose de mon passé... je craque sur ceux qui sont mignon et adorable, dans un certain sens... et j'ai envie de les protèger comme une soeur le ferait ... Tu fais parti de cette catégorie ! Et sois en honoré car il n'y a que trois personne qui sont dans ce cas en dehors de mon cousin et de mon grand frère de coeur.  
>_ Hein ? Tu ...»<br>Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ainsi, elle me considère comme un petit frère...Je trouve ça... attendrissant. Nous sortons en douce de la pièce mais pas loin de la sortie, il y a toujours Takano-san et cet homme. Les larmes reviennent automatiquement. Maria dit zéro, me saisit par le poignet et courru à toute vitesse. Les deux hommes nous regardèrent passer à toute allure. J'aperçu le visage de Takano-san. Nos regards se croisèrent et je le vis soudain palir en voyant ma face.  
>«_ ONODERA ! hurla Takano-san<br>_ MARIA ! REVIENS ICI ! hurla l'autre homme.»  
>Maria m'entraine jusqu'à sa voiture, m'ordonne d'y entrer puis file à toute vitesse. On a roulé pendant un moment, puis elle s'arrête pas loin d'un parc. Elle me demande de tout lui raconter. Je commence dont par cette nuit-là... cette FAMEUSE nuit. Puis je lui dis les sensations que j'ai ressenti aujourd'hui, ce que Yokozawa m'a dit ... Elle m'écoute calmement, afficha un visage un peu coupable puis prit la parole.<br>«_ Premierement... Désolé pour t'avoir balancé des mots cruels en pleine figure, alors que émotionnellement, tu étais perdu...  
>_ Non ... Ca m'a remis les idées en place ...<br>_ Tais-toi ! Masamune ne te laissera jamais car ça fait 10 ans qu'il t'aime comme un fou !  
>_ Tu ... es vraiment ... fis-je en rougissant.<br>_ Je suis sûre ! assure Maria. Ricchan... Tu as peur qu'il te blesse à nouveau non ?  
>_ Oui... J'ai... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence...sinon je serais brisé pour de bon cette fois...<br>_ Tu sais... Quand on aime quelqu'un... la raison n'a pas de place. Et tu as peur d'être blessé mais... te rends-tu compte que tu blesses Masamune ?  
>_ Je ... le blesse ?<br>_ En lui résistant et en disant des choses méchantes parfois.  
>_ Mais... Il ne laisse rien transparaitre...<br>_ Il maitrise ses expressions quand il y a trop de monde mais... Il est prêt à exploser à tout moment ! Pour en revenir à ce que tu as éprouvé... C'est que tu as déjà succombé à Masamune. Au fond de toi, tu le désires à un point inimaginable.  
>_ C'est un peu... comme la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés...Et tout à l'heure...<br>_ Cela confirme ce que je disais ! Tu as tellement étouffé tes sentiments que maintenant tu ne le supporte plus. Tu es plus jaloux que jamais.  
>_ Mais c'était qui ...cet homme...<br>_ C'est ... C'était ... tente d'articuler Maria en prenant des couleur... Un idiot avec qui Masamune s'entend bien car ils ont commencé à Murakawa Shoten en meme temps... et ça ne va pas plus loin... ils sont très bon amis.  
>_ Quelque part ... ça me soulage... *pense : elle m'a l'air gêné de parler de l'autre homme*<br>_ Le mieux à faire pour toi, c'est de te laisser aller avec Masamune et de lui dire ...  
>_ NON ! Je ... lui dire que je ...<br>_ En partie tes sentiments et au plus vite que tu l'aimes ! Je pense que même toi, tu seras heureux de voir que ton amour est réciproque, quand lui aussi te dira ces mots.»

Mon coeur bat la chamade rien que d'y penser. Je promis de mettre... en partie les chose au clair ! Elle me raccompagne chez moi. Je réfléchis pendant le trajet... Je ... je me dis qu'au final... J'étais vraiment retombé amoureux de lui...Je devrais lui dire... NON ! Pas tout de suite ! Mon coeur doit d'abord assimiler le fait que je ...l'ai... Arg ! J'arrive meme pas à le penser ! Je prendrais mon temps comme l'a dit Maria...Ah ! On est arrivé. Je descends.  
>«_ Et...ça ira pour ton livre ? demandais-je<br>_ Ah ... oui ... enfin... J'ai interêt à ne pas rentrer chez moi... fit Maria nerveusement.  
>_ Tu vas te faire tuer par ton éditeur à cause de moi...<br>_ T'inquiète... je suis... plus ou moins préparer à ma sentance...  
>_ Heu ... Tu es sure...<br>_ Laisse tomber. Allez ! Bonne nuit et prépare toi mentalement dans les secondes qui suivent !  
>_ Pourquoi ça ?<br>_ Intuition féminine, je pense ! Bye Ricchan ! fit-elle en démarrant  
>_ Heu ... ouais ... A plus Maria...»<p>

Super ! Je flippe à nouveau... Que voulait-elle dire ? Mystère ... Je monte les marches. Je n'ai qu'une envie, aller dormir ! J'ai tellement pleuré que je suis mort ...Je tourne au coin du couloir et mon coeur s'arrête. Il est là en train de fumer, l'homme qui me trouble tant. Je me stoppe net. Mon coeur se met à battre à une allure démentielle. Il me paraît anxieux... Il a du ressertir mon regard car il tourne la tête vers moi et marche d'un pas pressé dans ma direction et m'attrappe les épaules.  
>«_ Mais où étais-tu ? crie Takano-san.<br>_ Ben ... avec Maria... et puis, ça ne...  
>_ TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE A QUEL POINT J'ETAIS INQUIET ?<br>_ Je ... ne voulais...»  
>Mes larmes remontèrent. Il est surpris, mais me prend dans ses bras. Takano-san me murmure qu'il est désolé de s'être emporté mais qu'il avait été inquiet pour moi. Je n'en supporte pas d'avantage. Je le serre contre moi et il est étonné. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me prendre le menton pour me soulever la tête et m'embrasser tendrement.<br>* FIN POV RITSU *

Masamune mit fin au baiser et prit Ritsu par la main. Il l'entraina dans son appartement et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée que le plus jeune se retrouva plaquer contre le mur.  
>* Attention scène explicite*<br>Masamune l'embrassa de nouveau, plus profondément cette langue joua avec celle de Ritsu qui se sentait de plus en plus attiré par cet homme. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le plus âgé fit tombé son pantalon et qu'il aventura sa main dans son caleçon. Ses mains était glacées car il avait attendu Ritsu pendant un moment dehors. Il commença par rentrer un doigt, puis deux et les bougea. En meme temps, la chemise du plus jeune était complètement ouverte, et Masamune commença son ascension : il lècha les traces de larmes sur le visage de Ritsu, descendit le long de son cou puis il s'affaira sur ses têtons. Il les lècha avec application en les mordillait de temps en temps. Les rales de plaisir de Ritsu était de plus en plus forte et son sexe commençait à être vraiment dur. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Masamune l'avait senti, il retira ses doigt d'un coup, ouvrit sa braguette, prit Ritsu sur ces hanches et le pénétra. Ritsu poussa un cri : il l'avait enfoncé avec force et il avait eut mal. Mais quand l'éditeur en chef commença ses va-et-viens, la douleur laissa place au plaisir. Il s'était agripper au T-shirt de Masamune, et sa voix devenait un soupir de plaisir intense, qui eut un effet excitant sur le plus vieux qui accéléra le rythme.

Ritsu, plaqué contre le mur appréciait d'être pris de cette manière mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il hurla le nom de Masamune qui mit un puissance coup de reins, et tout les deux jouirent. Ritsu, le visage rouge, toujours accroché à Masamune, tenta de parler mais des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le plus âgé le porta jusqu'au lit et lui murmura : «Je ne suis pas satasfait, il m'en faut plus». Ritsu prit une teinte tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il prennait feu. L'éditeur en chef souria ce qui liquifia le plus jeune. Puis il redescendit jusqu'à son torse où il s'appliqua à laisser des marques sur cette peau si douce et si blanche. Puis il continua vers le bas... toujours plus bas...Puis il atteignit le membre dresser de l'éditeur. Il lui donnait juste des coups de langue sur toute sa longueur. Il prenaint un malin plaisir à torturer le plus jeune qui grognait. Ritsu s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder Masamune. Il vit son regard hypnotisant, perçant, flamboyant, plein de désir. Le plus vieux le pris en bouche et le suça avec force. Le jeune éditeur hurla, rejetta sa tête en arrière et se lâcha dans sa bouche. Il se retourna honteux, car il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir dès qu'il voyait le visage de Masamune. Ce dernier remonta à la hauteur de son visage et susura : « Je te veux Ritsu ! Je veux encore te possèder...». Ce fut comme un décharge électrique pour le plus jeune. Il était quasiment couché sur le ventre et le plus vieux se positionna au dessus de lui. Il sentit son sexe se frotter contre lui. Sa main releva le bassin de Ritsu et il s'introduisit à l'interieur de lui plus doucement que la première fois. Une fois entièrement en lui, Masamune commença le mouvement. Lui aurait aimé aller plus doucement mais quand le plus jeune tourna légèrement la tête avec une expression de désir, il ne se retint plus. Voir ce visage si sexy brulant de passion pour lui était un puissant aphrodisiaque. La respiration saccadée, il donna le coup de grace à Ritsu qui atteignit l'orgasme. Masamune se retira, embassa Ritsu, totalement épuisé. Le plus jeune se retourna pour se serrer contre son ainé, qui l'encercla de ses puissnants bras. Ils s'endormirent profondément, tendrement enlacés.  
>* Fin scène explicite *<p>

Un rayon de soleil entra dans la chambre et vint éclairer le visage de Masamune. Il mit une main devant lui : il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux...Il s'eveilla doucement, mais quand il voulut se lever, il se rendit compte qu'un corps frèle était littéralement collé à lui. Il sourit devant la scène : si Ritsu s'était reveillé, il serait devenu rouge et aurait hurlé pour exprimer sa gêne ! Rien que d'y penser, il pouffa de rire. Il caressa les cheveux du plus jeune avant d'y déposé un baiser. Puis il sortit du lit et alla prendre une douche.  
>Ritsu immergea très lentement... Mais il s'entortilla dans les draps pour essayer de se rendormir. Une main vint lui caresser la joue puis des lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Masamune.<br>«_ Ohayo, Ritsu...  
>_ O ...hay... Ohayo... bégailla Ritsu qui s'était empourpé.<br>_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
>_ Ouais...enfin je crois...<br>_ Bien ! Vas prendre une douche. C'est là.  
>_ Quoi ? Mais je peux rentrer chez...<br>_ Non, vas-y ! Tu ne vas pas remettre tes vêtements alors que tu es tout poisseux !»  
>Puis Masamune lui envoya une serviette dans la figure. Ritsu allait protester mais quand il le vit les cheveux encore dégoulinant, torse nu et juste un pantalon qui avait tendance à descendre, il ne put que rougir. Il était terriblement sexy comme ça. L'éditeur secoua la tête, prit ses vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sol et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Puis ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans un calme religieux. Quand il fut 7h30, ils partirent en direction de la maison d'édition Murakawa Shoten.<p>

* POV RITSU *  
>* A 12h15 *<br>Je vais retourner voir Maria et lui demander ce qu'elle aime. Je tiens à lui faire un cadeau pour la remercier. Je frappe et j'ouvre, mais là ...  
>«_ ARRETEZ VOUS DEUX ! hurle Maria. Vous me stressez ! Et puis, sortez d'ici !<br>_ Ah non ! Pas question ! fit calmement un homme absorbé par un manuscrit. Si je te quitte des yeux, tu vas t'enfuir.  
>_ Gggrr... grogne-t-elle. Je comprends que Shin soit là, mais... Masamune ! Dégage !<br>_ Non ! tranche Takano-san tout en lisant. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'avait Onodera hier.  
>_ Je ne dirais rien...<br>_ Onodera ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit Takano-san.»  
>Ah ! Il s'avance vers moi... Mais c'était quoi ça à l'instant ? Et cet homme, «Shin», C'est bien lui qui était avec Takano-san hier soir... Maria me fait un grand sourire.<br>«_ RICCHAN ! Fit-elle en se levant mais Shin la ratrappa et la rassied.  
>_ Maria ! Tant que tu n'as pas fini ton bouquin, tu ne dors pas, tu ne manges pas et surtout tu restes assise, Fit Shin d'un ton calme.<br>_ Mais je veux faire un calin à Ritsu !  
>_ Arrête de faire l'enfant et fini.<br>_ Je peux pas faire une pause ? Dormir un peu ...  
>_ Tu veux dormir ? Alors que la date butoire, c'est demain...<br>_ Mais j'ai vraiment...  
>_ Rassure-toi ! Je vais te tenir eveiller de la meilleure façon qu'il existe ... dit-il malicieusement.<br>_ Non ... Je ... je bosse ...»  
>Je vois Maria rougir pour la première fois ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle pouvait être gêner ! Elle est tellement sur d'elle. Mais lui c'est qui pour ...<br>«_ C'est son éditeur Shin Sakurai mais c'est aussi son copain, répondit Takano-san.  
>_*pense : Comment il a deviné ?* Ils sont ensembles ? Mais, ils ont le droit en tant...<br>_ Il n'y a rien qui l'interdise.  
>_ Mais vous le connaissez ?<br>_ Oui. On a débuté ensemble dans le Shojo manga. On s'est bien enttendu dès le départ car on aime les memes choses, et surtout, on aime les personnes qui dès qu'elles ont une idée important en tête, elles font tout pour y arriver. Maria et toi, vous vous ressemblez un peu niveau caractère, m'explique-t-il.  
>_ Quoi ? Pas tant que ça ...<br>_ D'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu si ! fit Sakurai-san en arrivant.  
>_ Comment ça «d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu si» ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.<br>_ Là ! Quand tu essayes de paraitre méchant ! Mais je crois que tu es impressionné car elle est célèbre, non ?  
>_ Oui ! c'est en parti ça, mais...Elle a beaucoup de charisme ...<br>_ Ca, c'est à force de cotoyer son cousin imbu de lui-meme ...  
>_ LAISSE AKI-CHAN TRANQUILLE ! Mon cousin n'est pas imbu de sa personne ... bouda Maria.<br>_ Akihiko a bien de la chance d'être autant aimé...  
>_ Euh... Excusez-moi mais quand vous parlez de Akihiko, vous voulez dire... Akihiko Usami ? demandai-je<br>_ Ah ! Maria ne te l'as pas dit ? S'étonne Takano-san. Pourtant, j'aurai pensé, qu'elle t'avait dit ça...  
>_ Mais dit quoi ?<br>_ C'est juste que Akihiko Usami et moi sommes cousins, répondit Maria. Nos mères étaient soeurs, et pour diverses raisons, je suis venue au Japon et j'ai vécu toute mon enfance avec lui. C'est bon Ricchan ?  
>_ Eh ! Onodera !»<p>

Je suis choqué. Je n'en reviens pas ! Mes deux auteurs préferés ont un lien de parenté ! Surtout que je connais un peu Usami-sensei, puisque je l'ai eu en charge ! Je ... En plus, ce Sakurai-san est avec Maria et ça à l'aire d'être... explosif entre eux. Takano-san m'entraina dehors en disait qu'il valait mieux les laisser. Nous marchons dans les couloirs...*baille* ...Je suis fatigué... Vivement le Week end... Ah ! le cadeau ... Bah ! je reviendrai.


	4. Tout le monde à des soucis !

**Chapitre 4 : Tout le monde à des soucis ! Les roles s'inversent.**

C'était une journée comme toute les autres. Enfin... si on peut dire. C'était le dernier jour de «la période», et tout le monde était occupé au département des Shojos mangas. C'était la crise. Il était 18h et tous était mort de fatigue. Les éditeurs n'avaient qu'une hate : rentrer chez eux ! Enfin... Sauf Ritsu ! Il voulait voir Maria avant de partir car depuis 3 jours, il n'arrivait pas à la voir. Selon son éditeur, elle serait ici se soir.

* FLASH BACK 6h plus tôt*  
>Ritsu faisait une pause. Il cherchait Maria mais en vint. Masamune lui avait dit que s'il ne la trouvait pas, il n'avait qu'à trouver Shin car il était le seul à savoir où elle était en permanence. Il arpentait les couloirs quand il aperçu l'éditeur de Maria qui parlait avec une femme.. Elle lui lançait des regards langoureux, mais lui semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Ristu l'interpella et Shin parut soulagé. Il salua la jeune femme et s'avança vers l'éditeur.<br>«_ Merci Onodera ! Tu m'as sauvé ! souffla-t-il.  
>_ Qui était-ce ? Fit Ritsu en la regardant partir.<br>_ Une autre auteur dont je suis en charge.  
>_ Excusez moi de vous demander ça mais... Elle n'était pas en train de vous draguer ?<br>_ Tu peux me tutoyer Onodera ! Et tu as raison... Quand Maria n'est pas là, elle en profite.  
>_ Vous ê... euh ...Tu es du genre à faire tomber toutes les filles...<br>_ Mais non. Ce sont elles qui me colle...  
>_ Mouais... Je voulais savoir, tu sais où est Maria ? Je ne la trouve pas ...<br>_ C'est normal ! Elle a fait trois nuits blanche donc elle a dormi pendant au moins deux jours. Tu pourra la voir se soir car on a une réunion pour son prochain livre. Elle devrait se finir vers 18h30 voir 19h.  
>_ Merci du renseignement. Au revoir.<br>_ Attend ! Je t'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi ? j'ai l'impression que tu ne me portes pas dans ton coeur...  
>_ Non. Tu te fais des idées !»<br>* FIN DU FLASH BACK *

Ritsu était un peu embarrassé par le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Ce type lui parraissait frivole et en plus, il était trop proche de Masamune à son gout...  
>Il était 19h et tout était fini. Ritsu se leva et partit en direction des salles de réunion. En chemin, il croisa Isaka qui lui indiqua la salle avec un sourire mauvais. Il s'y dirigea, il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit mais en meme temps il entendit un «non». Mais il était trop tard. Ritsu tomba sur une scène très embarrassante: Maria était couchée sur la table, le chemisier à moitié défait essayant de repousser son éditeur, et Shin légerement couché sur elle, la main sous sa jupe et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Tout les deux regardèrent Ritsu qui prit une teinte écarlate, avant de s'excuser et de filer. Quelques secondes, après Maria le rattrapa vers le distributeur.<br>«_ Ricchan ! Fit-elle en l'attrapant. Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies assisté à cette scène...  
>_ * Pense: J'aurais aimé éviter de voir ça... J'ai eu envie de disparaitre tellement c'était gênant !* Ce... ce n'est pas grave...marmonna Ritsu toujours rouge.<br>_ Je ... désolé...Euh... sinon, tu me cherchais ? C'est vrai que je ne suis pas venue depuis deux jours...*Elle cherche son argent*  
>_ Eh bien... Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir...aidé, et je voulais savoir si quelque chose te ferait plaisir.<br>_ Eh bien ... On va dire rendez-vous dimanche et payes moi un gâteau !  
>_ Quoi ? Tu veux que je te paye un gâteau ? Mais tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ...<br>_ Non ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Maria donna une canette à Ritsu qui l'ouvrit.  
>_ Tu es du genre simple, dis donc. Euh... Je peux te... Non laisse tomber.<br>_ Au fait, est-ce que Masamune et toi avez encore couché ensemble depuis ?  
>_ PPPFFFF ! Ritsu recrache sa boisson. MARIA ! C'est quoi cette question ?<br>_ Ben, je me renseigne ! Je veux savoir comment va l'histoire d'amour de mon petit protègé !  
>_ Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi ...»<br>Il se stoppa net car Masamune venait d'arriver au moment où il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Il regarda le plus jeune d'incompréhension mais il voulu parler, mais deux hommes l'interpellèrent. Yokozawa et Shin avancèrent vers eux. Ritsu qui avait le visage empourpé, dit au revoir à Maria et prit ses jambe à son cou. Les trois hommes nageaient dans le brouillard tandis que la seule femme gloussait.

*POV RITSU*  
>* 21h dans son appartement *<br>Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me demander ça ? Et en plus, IL arrive à ce moment là ! Maria, je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès ! J'ai interet à ne pas le croiser sinon il va me demander à qui je faisais allusion... Ben c'est un peu évident... ARG ! Il va vouloir que je lui dise de quoi je parlais... Bon. Ca suffit. Je vais me coucher et oublier ce mauvais moment...

*Le lendemain, à 7h30*  
>Je suis prêt. J'ouvre la porte avec précaution. Il n'y a personne... Je commence à partir et je tourne dans le couloir suivant, je me heurte à quelqu'un. Je bredouille une excuse et relève la tête en meme temps,... Malheur ! C'est lui ! Je le sens mal...<br>«_Ohayo, Onodera ...  
>_ Ohayo...Ta...Takano...san... *Pense : Je suis foutu !*<br>_ Alors ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de filer en douce ?  
>_ Eh bien... Tu te trompes ! Je ne m'enfuyais pas...<br>_ Mais oui... C'est ça...  
>_ Mais puisque je te dis que... Crai-je en me retournant mais il m'embrassa.<br>_ Chut ! Tu tiens à réveiller tout l'immeuble ? Fit-il avec un sourire.  
>_ *Pense : Dit plutot que t'en profite !* Pppfff... Connard... Marmonnai-je en partant vers l'ascenseur.<br>_ Au faite, de quoi parlais-tu avec Maria quand tu as dis : «rien passé entre lui et moi» ?  
>_ Absolument rien ! Ca ne te regarde...<br>_ Tu es frustré parce que je ne t'ai pas touché ? dit-il malicieusement.  
>_ C'est quoi ces conneries ? balbutiai-je et en devenant rouge pivoine. Ne te fous pas de...»<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer que la porte d'ascensseur s'ouvre et Takano-san me pousse dedans. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il commence à jouer avec ma langue et avec ses mains, à parcourir mon corps. Puis l'une d'elle s'aventura dans mon caleçon. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je voulais le repousser, mais je commence déjà à apprécier...quand je me souviens de l'endroit où nous sommes. Je réussis à déssouder nos lèvres et lui dit que nous arrivions en bas. Il grogne mais il consentit à l'enlever sa main. Je...Je me sens bizarre... Mon corps en aurait voulu d'avantage... Je suis lègerement déçu... J'entends mon nom et automatiquement, je relève la tête. Je ne vois que son regard encré dans le mien et ressent à nouveau sa langue dans ma les portes s'ouvrent, il met fin au baiser et me lèche les lèvres avec gourmandise. Il me dit que l'on continuerait plus tard. Je m'appuye contre le mur et glisse le long. Je suis complètement abasourdi... Mon coeur va se briser...  
>*FIN POV RITSU*<p>

Ritsu mit un temps fou pour s'en remettre. Et meme aprés, il ressemblait à un zombi. En arrivant au bureau, ses collègues s'inquiètaient. Il ne réagit que lorsque Maria lui fit un bisous dans le cou, se qui lui arracha meme un hurlement ! Masamune arriva au grand galop se demandant se qu'il arrivait au plus jeune. Maria était écroulé de rire et Ritsu était rouge. Il su immédiatement qu'il avait eut le droit à un bisou et il voulut attrapper l'auteur mais elle s'enfuit très vite. L'editeur était toujours gêné mais lorsqu'il se rassit il trouva un mot avec marqué l'heure et l'endroit où ils se rejoindraient le lendemain. Masamune tenta de savoir où elle l'avait embrassé mais il ne décrocha pas...  
>La journée passa assez rapidement. Ritsu ce dirigeait vers les toilettes quand il entendit des cris provenant d'un bureau. Il entendit la fin de la dispute...<br>«_ T'AS QU'A ALLER REJOINDRE ANKO-SENSEI ! ELLE SERA MOINS GAMINE QUE MOI ET SERA MEILLEURE AU LIT !  
>_ Je t'en supplie, ECOUTES MOI !<br>_ NNNOOONNNN !»  
>Il s'en suivit d'un gros bruit puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Maria, le visage déformé par la colère et les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle partit en courant sans que Ritsu n'ait pu parler. Il regarda dans la salle et aperçu Shin un peu sonné. Il semblerait qu'une chaise ait volée et l'éditeur se l'était prise. Ritsu voulut appeller quelqu'un mais il lui dit que se n'était rien. Mais, en pouvant le laisse comme ça, Ritsu l'aida à ce relever et partit chercher une trousse de secours car Shin avait une bosse et il s'était ouvert la main. Pendant qu'il le soignait, le jeune éditeur de manga remarqua qu'il avait l'air abattu. Ritsu engagea la conversation.<br>«_ Sakurai-san... Que s'est-il passé avec Maria ?  
>_ ... , Shin regarda Ritsu étonné.<br>_ Eh bien... Elle était en pleurs alors...  
>_ ... Je suis un idiot...<br>_ Comment ça ? Enfin... si tu ne veux pas en parler...  
>* 5 minutes de silence*<br>_ ... Est-ce que Maria t'a déjà parlé de son passé ?  
>_ Non... Enfin, un peu l'essentiel...<br>_ Vois-tu... Maria a été rejetté par tout le monde quand elle était plus jeune. Et c'est grace à Usami-san et l'ami d'enfance de ce dernier, que tu connais la Maria d'aujourd'hui. Et il lui ont appris ce qu'était la confiance et l'amour car elle avait perdu cette capacité...  
>_ Et tu l'as trahis ?<br>_ Justement... Je ne lui ai pas parler... Tu te souviens de la femme avec qui tu m'as vu ?  
>_ Oui... Elle en est la cause...<br>_ Oui... C'est parti de la car elle commençait à poser ses mains sur moi et Maria à débarquer. Bien sur elle m'a attrappé et ammené là. Et on a commencé à se disputer..."  
>* FLASH BACK de la conversion de Maria et Shin*<br>«_ Cela fait un moment qu'elle tente de me séduire. Mais...avoua Shin.  
>_ Quoi ? Et ça ne te déranges pas ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?<br>_ Qu'est-ce ça aurait changer ?  
>_ Ben je serais aller la voir et ...<br>_ C'est justement pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu allais t'emporter !  
>_ Mais non ! N'importe quoi ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?<br>_ Eh bien... Sur certaine chose, non.  
>_ ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! TU CROIS QUE CA ME PLAIT QUE TU TE FASSES DRAGUER ?<br>_ Attends mais tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?  
>_ OUI ! PARFAITEMENT !<br>_ Non mais je rêve ! Tu crois vraiment que lorsque tu fricottes avec d'autres mecs, je ne ressens rien ?  
>_ Mais ça n'a rien avoir ! Et puis, de qui tu parles ?<br>_ Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu es toujours collée à l'éditeur de shojo.  
>_ Ricchan ? Il est juste adorable ...<br>_ ARRETES CA ! Tu vois, ça me fous en rogne...  
>_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que je...<br>_ NON JUSTEMENT ! Tu ne dis jamais rien ! Tu agis comme une gamine qui n'ose pas avouer ces sentiments... Mais grandit bordel ! Comment je peux te faire confiance dans ce cas ?  
>_ Quoi ? Maria avait le coeur serré. Mais tu m'avais dit que tu me ferais toujours con...<br>_ COMMENT JE POURRAIS AVOIR UNE CONFIANCE AVEUGLE ? Tu n'es pas démonstrative ! Anko-sensei me fait des avances, elle, et je peux te dire que si elle pouvait elle me sauterait dessus ! Pourquoi je le sais ? Parce que ça ce voit !  
>_ Shin... Comment oses-tu...<br>_ Et puis tu caches tes propres sentiments et tu me dis que je n'ai pas à être jaloux mais toi tu peux l'être . TU N'ES QU'UNE EGOISTE ! UNE IDIOTE ! UNE FILLE A QUI ON NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CONF... Euh... Non... Je... je voulais pas dire ça...  
>_ ... Ainsi... c'est ce que tu penses de moi...<br>_ Non Maria ! Je me suis em...  
>_ T'AS QU'A ALLER REJOINDRE ANKO-SENSEI ! ELLE SERA MOINS GAMINE QUE MOI ET SERA MEILLEURE AU LIT !<br>_ Je t'en supplie, ECOUTES MOI !  
>_ NNNOOONNNN !»<br>* FIN DU FLASH BACK*

«_ Et elle m'a balancé la chaise... fini Shin.  
>_ ... Rappelle moi de ne jamais la mettre en colère ! lanca Ritsu.<br>_ Ok ! pouffa l'éditeur.  
>_ Et... pour ce qui est de ta situation... J'avoue que tu lui as balancé des paroles cruelles à la figure...<br>_ C'est vrai... Mais maintenant, je le regrette amèrement...  
>_ Tu étais controlé par ta jalousie.<br>_ Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Oser lui dire ça alors que je l'aime... Je l'aime plus que tout... J'ai envie de disparaitre.  
>_ Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'elle aussi t'aime vraiment sinon, elle n'aurait pas réagit aussi violement. C'est parce que c'est toi qui lui a dit ça ! Ca lui a fait mal...<br>_ Je sais bien. Mais en fait, elle ne s'exprime pas ouvertement avec moi coté sentiment alors qu'elle a un fran parler execrable quand elle me contredit...  
>_ C'est peut-être que son amour pour toi est tellement fort que ça la rend timide et plus colèrique ? Je pense qu'elle cache ses sentiments car elle a peur d'aimé... Enfin puisque que tu m'as dit qu'elle avait appris à aimer grace son cousin...<br>_ C'est vrai... Elle n'a jamais su s'exprimer, Je le sais pourtant ! Je l'ai blessé... Il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser !  
>_ Oui... Mais je pense que Maria a quand meme eu tord de dire que tu n'avais pas de raison d'être jaloux ! Elle s'exprime mal et elle n'est pas sincère avec toi malgré qu'elle t'aime...<br>*5 minute de silence*  
>_... C'est ironique quand meme !ricana Shin. Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir et pourtant, tu es là en train de me réconforter !<br>_ Eh bien ...Ritsu rougit. C'est parce qu'en faite, j'ai compris que tu aimais vraiment Maria. Et que tu n'es pas si coureur que ça... Tu te laisses faire sans lui dire car tu ne veux pas qu'elle fasse un truc qu'elle pourrait regretter ?  
>_ Ouais... avoua Shin en prennant des couleurs. Elle a tendance à s'emporter...<br>_ J'ai vu ça...  
>_ Ritsu ! Tu pourrais lui parler demain ?<br>_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ...  
>_ Elle doit s'être réfugier quelque part, donc je vais la laisser tranquille ce soir. Mais tu la vois demain, n'est-ce pas ? Essaye de lui demander ce qu'elle ressert ! S'il te plait !<br>_ Eh bien... Je comptais le faire car je pense que ça la soulagerait d'en parler avec quelqu'un...»  
>Shin remercia Ritsu pour les soins et son aide. Le plus jeune se demandait vraiment comment il allait faire pour parler à Maria sans la mettre en colère...<p>

Le lendemain, vers 13h, Ritsu sorti de chez lui pour aller à son rendez-vous avec Maria. Au moment où il ferma sa porte, il en entendit une autre s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et vit Masamune qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.  
>«_ Tu vas voir Maria, n'est-ce pas ? lanca Masamune.<br>_ Co...comment le sais-tu ? fit Ritsu, etonné.  
>_ J'ai mes sources...<br>_ Ah... ah bon ... Je.. je dois y aller...dit Ritsu en partant.  
>_ Attends !<br>* Masamune lui aggrippa le poignet et et le plaqua contre le mur*  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Ritsu qui commencait à prendre des couleurs vu la situation.<br>_ Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !  
>_ Quoi ? Mais on va juste se promener...<br>_ Justement... Cette fille à un visage d'ange mais au fond, c'est un prédateur près à te sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présente !  
>_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Maria ne va pas me sauter dessus quand meme !<br>_ Méfies toi... De toute façon, elle sait que tu m'appartiens...  
>_ Comment ça je t'appar...»<br>Et comme à chaque fois, Masamune ne lui laissait pas le temps de répliquer et il l'embrassa au plus profond. Ritsu fut une nouvelle fois surpris, et déconnecté de la réalité. Mais quand Masamune lui murmura «Quand tu reviendras, je t'inspecterais entièrement...», l'editeur le poussa et s'enfuit en toute hâte ! Il couru jusqu'au métro et une fois dedans, il reprit son souffle. Les paroles de Masamune résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête...

Ritsu était arrivé en avance devant la gallerie marchande. Il attendit 5 minutes puis il entendit son prénom. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le laissa coi. Maria portait un décolté avec un veste courte en jean, un short court, des chaussaures noires fermées avec un lèger talon, légèrement maquillé et des lunettes de soleil. La plupart des gens autour d'eux s'arrêtait brutalement pour admirer la jeune femme. Et il faut dire qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle avait une certaine présence... Elle salua Ritsu puis ils allérent dans divers magasin. Maria l'entraina dans des boutiques de vêtements, mais elle ne s'attardait trop en achettant dès qu'une tenue lui plaisait, car elle ne voulait pas délaisser Ritsu. Puis il s'arrêtèrent dans une grande librairie où ils discutèrent très longuement de certains livres et des auteurs. Vers les 16h30, tous les deux étaient intallés dans un salon thé-café-patisserie. Ritsu se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui parler. Mais avant, une question lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment !  
>«_ Maria ! Pourquoi gardes-tu tes lunettes de soleil ?<br>_ Eh bien... J'ai les yeux rouges...commença-t-elle, gênée.  
>_ C'est parce que tu as pleuré ?<br>_ Comment tu ... Ah oui... Tu étais là hier...  
>_ Oui, mais je n'ai rien entendu !<br>_ Ah bon...  
>* 5 minutes de silence *<br>_ Dis moi... Est-ce que tu tiens tant à Sakurai-san que ça ? Au point d'en pleurer ?  
>_ ...Malheuresement, oui...<br>_ Et est-ce que tu lui a dit ce que tu ressentais ?  
>_ Wouah ! C'est quoi cette avalanche de question ? Toi, tu as parlé à Shin...<br>_ Oui... Je l'ai soigné...  
>_ Quoi ? Il était blessé ?<br>_ C'était superficiel. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
>_ Ouf... T'en mieux...<br>_ A en juger par ta réaction, tu tiens énormément à lui ...Mais pourquoi, est-ce que tu ne lui dit pas ? Pourtant, tu es franche avec tout le monde...  
>_ Je sais mais... Shin a toujours été le seul à me troubler...Il me tenait tête et le fait toujours d'ailleurs... Puis il ne m'a jamais critiqué sur ma façon d'être...<br>_ Tu es tombée sous le charme, n'est-ce pas ?  
>_ Effectivement...repondit Maria en rougissant. Mais dès qu'il est question de sentiments ... Je bloque... Enfin... On a eu des moment très difficile comme tous les couples...Mais...<br>_ Mais ?  
>_ Je me suis aperçue que je l'aimais de plus en plus, et j'ai peur de m'accrocher à lui...<br>_ Tu sais... Je pense...que lui aussi éprouve des sentiments extrèmement fort pour toi... Je pense que si tu as peur, c'est à cause de ce que tu as vécu dans le passé...  
>_ Shin t'as dit ...<br>_ Non. Il ne m'a rien dit...Et donc... Je voulais dire que tu as peur d'être deçue...  
>_ Oui ! Mais regarde où ma jalousie nous a entrainé ! En plus, j'ai des accés de colère très violent...<br>_ Il a eu sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire... Mais j'avoue que tu es trop violente. Tu ferais mieux de te canaliser de ce coté là...  
>_ Effectivement ...C'est à travailler... Mais, que voulais-tu dire par «il a sa part de responsabilité» ?<br>_ Eh bien... Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas t'avoir mit dans la confidence pour l'auteur, mais c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter suite à un accès de colère...  
>_ ..., Maria baissa la tête rouge de honte. Franchement... Je ne suis qu'une idiote... Il passe son temps à se faire du soucis pour moi, et moi, je le...<br>_ Tu devrais allez le voir ce soir... Comme ça, vous discuterez du problème, et tu lui diras ce que tu ressens !  
>_ Oui... Tu as bien raison, mon petit Ricchan... Merci infiniment.<br>_ Mais ... de rien... Balbutia Ritsu en rougissant.»  
>Maria venait de comprendre que si elle continuait à étouffer ses sentiments, elle risquait de perdre Shin pour de bon. Ritsu lui avait dit les mots justes qui lui ont fait prendre conscience qu'elle devait se bouger coté coeur. Elle proposa à l'éditeur d'aller faire une promenade pour continuer de parler. Elle avait un sourire malicieux collé au visage. Ritsu se doutait qu'elle voulait lui parler de sa relation avec Masamune...<p>

Le temps se dégrada très vite. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Les deux amis courrèrent pour essayer de trouver un abris. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un porche, complètement trempés. Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient marché jusqu'à chez Ritsu. Maria dit au jeune homme qu'elle allait le racompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Il voulut refuser mais elle insista en prétextant qu'elle allait dans la même direction... Ils arrivèrent au bout de 10 minutes de course. Ritsu lui fit un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, mais Maria ne comptait pas se satisfaire de ça. Elle s'avança vers lui, mit une main sur sa joue droite et déposa ses lèvre sur la joue gauche de jeune éditeur. Il fut très surpris et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Puis l'auteur se sauva. Ritsu était encore retourné par l'audace de Maria. Il arriva à son étage et traversa le couloir tel un funambule. Tellement dans la lune qu'il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et il se la prit de plein fouet. Il enfouit son visage dans ces mains à cause de la douleur, mais lorsqu'il entendit son nom, son coeur ratta un battement. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Masamune. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt dans l'après-midi lui revint et il ne peut que rougir. Masamune l'effleura mais Ritsu fit un pas en arrière. L'éditeur en chef ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il lui attrappa le bras. Il remarqua que le plus jeune était complètement frigorifier. Il l'entraina dans son appartement et referma la porte.  
>«_ Takano-san ! cria Ritsu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<br>_ Tu es complètement gelé ! répliqua Masamune. Tu vas très vite aller prendre une douche.  
>_ Mais je peux très bien rentrer chez moi pour le faire !<br>_ Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ? Pourtant, vu les rougueurs de ton visage quand tu m'as vu, je pensais que tu t'en souvenais...Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ritsu.  
>_ Non... Je...je ne vois pas...de quoi...tenta de répliquer le plus jeune, haletant.<br>_ Moi, je crois que si...  
>_ N...non...<br>_ Je vais le répèter dans ce cas... J'ai dit que quand tu reviendras, je t'inspecterais entièrement...  
>_ Takano- san !»<br>Ritsu ne put répliquer car les lèvres de Masamune l'en empêchèrent. Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, l'éditeur en chef entraina le plus jeune dans la salle de bain...  
>* Attention scène explicite*<br>Ritsu ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Il sent le jet lui couler dessus puis Masamune le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils sont encore habillés mais ils s'en moquent. Masamune plonge sa main dans le pantalon de Ritsu, qui sursaute sous la surprise. Le plus âgé bougeait sa main tout en continuant de jouer avec la langue de de l'éditeur, totalement perdu dans ce plaisir. Mais l'éditeur en chef cesse d'un coup ses activités et regarde le châtain. Ce dernier ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté, mais quand il le regarda, il rougit fortement : Masamune a les cheveux dégoulinant qui lui retombe sur le visage et son T-shirt léger colle à sa peau dessinant ainsi ses muscles. Cela le rend terriblement sexy. Le brun sourit devant le visage empourpré du plus jeune. Il eut envie de le gêner encore plus. Il lui défait son patalon et le descendit ainsi que son boxer. Il s'agenouille et prend le sexe de Ritsu en main. Il le lèche sur toute sa longueur sans le mettre dans sa bouche. L'éditeur sait qui le fait exprès pour le torturer et il faisait ça tout en le regardant intensément. Masamune veut que Ritsu lui dise qu'il prenne son membre dans sa bouche. Le jeu dure encore 2 minutes et Ritsu craque. Il lui demande de le faire jouir maintenant, qu'il n'en peut plus d'être torturer ainsi. Le feu vert étant donné, le brun prend le sexe de plus jeune à pleine bouche et fait des mouvements de va-et-viens. La respiration saccadée, Ritsu vint dans la bouche de Masamune qui lache la verge de ce dernier. Il a les jambes qui tremblent et du coup il se laisse glisser le long du mur. L'éditeur en chef le regarde, lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Ritsu et lui enleve les derniers vêtement qu'il porte. Puis il en fait de même avec ses propres vêtements. Le pommeau de douche est toujours en marche et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, ce qui est extrèment érotique. Il attire le plus jeune vers lui et prend un savon pour commencer à le laver. Le jeune éditeur proteste mais il céde car sentir les mains de Masamune sur lui est un vrai délice. Le brun prend le pommeau, nettoie Ritsu et augmente la pression pour ensuite mettre le jet sur le sexe de l'éditeur. Ritsu crie sur le coup, mais la douleur du moment laisse place au plaisir et il recommence à durcir. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il essaie de s'échapper. Il s'accroche à la baignoire pour tenter de se relever mais Masamune se met derrière lui et met ses bras de chaque coté. Le plus âgé lèche le cou du châtain et lui murmure « pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis alors que tu aimes ça ?». Ritsu sent le sexe durci du brun se frotter contre lui et une main lui relève le bassin... Malgrès qu'il s'y attendait, il pousse un cri quand il le pénétre. Tout deux sont tellement mouillés que Masamune ne l'a pas préparé, car il savait que l'eau aiderait à rentrer. Il commence son mouvement de va-et-viens, toujours calmement. Ritsu s'accroche à la baignoire tant bien que mal. Il pousse des gémissements si érotique que cela eut pour effet d'exciter le brun qui accélére la cadence. Mais quand Ritsu se tourne vers lui, avec cette expression de désir et de soumission, en murmurant son nom, cela ne pouvait qu'agir comme un aphrodisiaque sur lui. Masamune le pilonne avec une telle force, que Ritsu est au bord de l'extase. C'est dans un dernier puissant coup de reins qu'ils jouissent tous les deux. L'éditeur en chef se retire de Ritsu qui lui, s'assied sur le sol et essaie de reprendre ses esprits. Masamune lui carresse la tête et lui dit d'aller dans le bain. Il se releve mais ses jambes ont du mal à le soutenir. Il s'assied au bord, met les jambes en première et se laisse glisser dedans. Le plus âgé le rejoind et se met face à lui. Il est très gêné par la situation mais il le fût encore plus quand il sentit le regard brulant de Masamune sur lui. Ce dernier voit bien le trouble du plus jeune, et cela l'amuse. Mais en meme temps, il le trouve irrésistible et a envie de lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois. Il attrape Ritsu par le poignet et le fait glisser jusqu'à lui. Le châtain se retrouve à nouveau près de Masamune, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, mais Ritsu sent bien que cela ne le satisfera pas.  
>«_ Takano...san...Tu es encore dur...souffle Ritsu en détournant le regard.<br>_ Comment ne pas être excité quand je vois que je te fais de l'effet ? Tu m'en demandes trop... susurre Masamune en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
>_ Mais...On vient de le...faire...<br>_ Je ne suis pas encore satisfait...Je veux encore te posséder...  
>_ Ta...Taka..no...sa...»<br>Ritsu sait très bien qu'il ne peut rien faire et de toute façon, il recommence à désirer l'homme en face de lui. Masamune l'installe sur ses hanches et le fait descendre le long de sa verge. Le plus jeune serre ses épaules, la tête baissée, essayant de respirer normalement. Puis ses hanches se mouvent sur le membre de Masamune qui éprouve un plaisir intense de voir Ritsu bouger de lui meme. Mais il veut voir son visage. Ce visage qu'il aime tant. Il met une main sur la joue du chatain, pour pouvoir le regarder : il est rouge, avec ce meme regard de désir, que tout à l'heure, voir meme, plus intense. L'éditeur commence à sentir qu'il allait venir, et ralenti le mouvement. Mais Masamune l'attrape par la taille et le fait continuer de monter et descendre, plus rapidement. Le plus jeune eut comme une décharge electrique et il ne résite pas plus longtemps. Il se cambre et jouit dans un cri d'extase. Masamune jouit lui aussi à l'intérieur de Ritsu qui se laisse tomber sur le corps du plus âgé, éssouflé. Ils sortent du bain, mais le châtain titube, à cause de la fatigue et de leurs ébats. L'éditeur en chef lui sèche le cheveux pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et l'aide à aller au lit, puis il s'installe à coté de lui. Ritsu se colle à Masamune qui resserre l'étreinte et dépose un baiser sur ces mèches chatains avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
>* Fin scène explicite*<p>

* POV RITSU *  
>Je lève les yeux mais les referme aussitôt. Pourquoi il y a autant de lumière ? Je me retourne, mais je me retrouve nez à nez avec Masamune, toujours endormi. Et heureusement qu'il dort parce que, j'ai chaud d'un coup, et je crois que mon visage doit être rouge... Je le regarde...Il a un visage tellement serin, ses cheveux lui retombant sur le visage... ça le rend tellement... STOP ! Il faut que j'arrête de le contempler ! On dirait une lycéenne en manque d'amour. Bon...Je vais me lever, m'habiller et me laver le visage. J'essaie de me redresser, mais je me rassoie...Bordel ! Il n'y a pas été de main morte ! J'ai mal...<br>«_ Tu as mal en bas du dos ?»  
>Je sursaute et tourne la tête. Takano s'est redressé et il me regarde, amusé. Je marmonne un «oui» et il passe sa main dans cheveux puis il me tire en arrière. Je tombe sur le lit et il se place au-dessus de moi. Bordel ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Quand tu me regardes comme ça, ça me gêne. Je détourne la tête, mais il glisse sa main sous ma joue pour que je le regarde. Puis il m'embrasse, légèrement la première fois, mais approfondis le deuxième baiser. Je suis vraiment faible face à lui... Il me libère en disant qu'il va préparer un déjeuner... Moi, je me lève, malgré cette foutue douleur et me dirige vers la salle de bain...Je me regarde dans le mir... AAAHHHH ! C'est quoi ça ? Je vais le tuer ! Il faut que je rentre chez moi pour prendre un chemisier avec un col qui monte assez haut...<p>

* A 12h à la maison d'édition Murakawa*  
>J'ai besoin d'un café...heureusement que la «période» est passée parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis carrément à coté de mes pompes ! Soudain, quelqu'un m'enlace par derrière ! Mais je reconnais immédiatement cette personne.<br>«_ Maria ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ohayo...  
>_ Ohayo Ricchan ! fit Maria avec un grand sourire. Gomen... Comment vas-tu ?<br>_ Plutot bien... répondis-je légèrement gêner en repensant à hier soir. Et toi ? Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur !  
>_ Oui ! On s'est réconcilié avec Shin...<br>_ Je vois ça...Ici ! *Je lui montre son cou*  
>_ Mince ! J'ai déjà été obligé de mettre un chemisier, mais il ne me cache pas assez le cou !<br>_ C'est pas grave ! Il ne se voit pas trop...  
>_ Toi aussi tu as un col haut... Ta nuit a été mouvementé avec Masamune ?<br>_ *Je manque de m'étouffer* Ma...Maria ! Ce n'est pas...  
>_ Ne te fous pas de moi ! Aller, dis-moi !<br>_...Mouais...plutôt...  
>_ Ah ! Je m'en doutais ! Alors ? Combien de suçons ?<br>_ Quoi ? Non mais comment veux-tu que je te le dise ! Tu crois que j'ai compté ? Et en plus, ça...ça ne te regarde pas...  
>_ Fais pas ta sainte-nitouche ! Tu sais que tu peux me le dire...<br>_ Ben ... une bonne dizaine sur le torse...et toi ?  
>_ Une bonne dizaine aussi ... Sauf que moi, j'ai griffé Shin dans le dos ! D'ailleurs, Masamune a dit que j'étais une sauvage vu l'état de son dos !<br>_ *Pense : C'est pour ça que Takano-san lui avait tiré le col cette fois là...* Eh bien ! Tu as du passé une bonne nuit ! Répondis-je en la narguant.  
>_ Oh, ça va ...<br>_ Maria-san ? fit une voix.  
>_ Ah ! MASAMUNE ! Repondit Maria avec enthousiasme. Ohayo !<br>_ Ohayo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Shin m'avait dit que tu avais une réunion...commente Takano-san.  
>_ Eh bien ... Cette fois, le prochain travail est trop dirigé à mon gout... Il y a trop de contrainte alors je me suis sauvée !<br>_ Et tu dis ça avec le sourire ? demande Takano. Ne vas pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive quelque chose...  
>_ Ben je ne vais pas...<br>_ MARIA ! Hurla une autre voix. Tu vas revenir immédiatement pour qu'on parle de ton prochain livre !  
>_ Je ne veux pas Shin ! C'est de la merde ce projet ! contredit-elle.<br>_ Tu n'as pas le choix ! Amène-toi ! cria Shin.  
>_ NON ! Ricchan ! *Maria s'accroche à moi*<br>_ VIENS ICI !  
>_ MARIA ! LACHE ONODERA ! Hurla Masamune.»<br>Imaginez un peu la scène : Maria qui me tient par la taille, Sakurai-san qui la tire par la taille, et Takano-san qui tire par les épaules et qui ordonne à Maria de me lâcher ... C'est assez comique ! Après un combat acharné où Maria a perdu, Takano-san m'entraîne vers l'ascenseur pour remonter au bureau. Il marmonne un truc incompréhensible mais j'ai capté les mots «Maria», «plus», et «seul». Je pousse un soupir. J'entends mon nom. Je relève la tête, mais je ne vis que son regard encré dans le mien et sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le frappe sur la tête et lui crie de ne pas faire ça et qu'il est un idiot. Les portes s'ouvrent et je file à mon bureau. Bordel ! Il va falloir que je lui résiste mieux parce qu'après, il en profite !


	5. Je m'ouvre à toi ? Juste un peu alors

**Chapitre 5 : Je m'ouvre à toi ? Juste un peu alors...**

*POV RITSU*

Quelle est la meilleure façon de commencer une journée ? C'est d'avoir passé une très bonne nuit, même si je l'ai encore passée par terre et de se réveiller avant que la machine infernale ne me crève les tympans. Je suis de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne me cont... *Rougit* Non ! Il ne faut pas que je commence à penser à lui si tôt... Je...Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui tenir tête sinon... Bon ! Je ... Je vais me préparer...

*7h30*

Je pars en direction du métro. A cette heure-ci, il y a moins de monde, c'est plus agréable... J'arrive à la maison d'édition Murakawa. Je monte dans l'ascenseur...Tiens ! Il s'arrête à l'étage suivant. Les portes s'ouvrent et mon coeur ne fait qu'un tour ! Takano-san se tient devant moi. Il est surpris de me voir. Il entre et me salue... J'en fais de même en baissant les yeux. Il devait avoir une réunion où un truc dans le genre... On monte en silence... Bordel ! C'est pesant quand même ! Il faut dire que je me suis un peu tenu sur mes gardes... Depuis que j'ai LEGEREMENT cédé, il a tendance à en profiter...

«_ Tu es encore en avance Onodera... Me fait remarquer Takano-san.

_ Ben... C'est pour éviter le métro bondé et...J'ai pris le rythme... répondis-je toujours sans le regarder.

_ Le rythme pour m'éviter ?

_ Quoi ? Mais non ...Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... *Rougit*

_ Mmmm... Ah bon...»

Il ne m'a pas l'air convaincu... Bah ! Je m'en fiche ! Je me lève pour prendre un document. Mais au moment où je passe devant Takano-san, il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans la pièce d'à coté et ferme la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur et il m'embrasse à pleine bouche ! Sa langue joue avec la mienne et ses mains parcourent mon corps à travers mes vêtements... Oh non ! Il faut qu'il arrête tout de suite sinon... Ah ! Il me laisse respirer. Il va voir...

«_ Takano-san ! m'énervai-je. Ne fait pas ça ici ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me sautes dessus comme ça ?

_ Cela va faire presque une semaine que je ne t'ai pas touché, étant donné que tu faisais tout pour ne pas être seul avec moi...

_ *Pense : Merde ! Il s'en est rendu compte...Je suis mort...* Mais non je...je ne ...faisais pas...

_ Ne me mens pas ! fit-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien. Tes actions et tes expressions parlent pour toi. Et contrairement à ce qu'il sort de ta bouche, elles sont honnêtes...

_ Ne dis pas n'importe ...»

Il plaque de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais cette fois, ses mains se faufilent sous mes habits. ARG !... Pourquoi le contact de sa peau et de la mienne m'excite autant ? J'ai la tête vide... AH ! Non ... Il ... il met sa main...dans mon...mon boxer... Il délaisse mes lèvres pour descendre jusqu'à mon cou... Oh non ! Je dois me retenir de crier... AAAHHHH ! Merde ! Le cri est sorti tout seul ! Je...je ne...

«_ Je vois que tu as été frustré que je ne te touche pas... Je vais y remédier...

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas...

_ Ritsu...susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Ne me résistes pas...»

Je suis faible...Trop faible. Mon coeur bat à un rythme d'enfer... Non... Il défait la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon toujours sa main dans...Ah ! Il s'agenouille... Oh mon dieu ! Sa langue... Elle...Elle... NON ! Si tu le mets dans ta bouche, je ne vais pas résister... J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour le regarder. Tout en faisant ses mouvements avec la tête, il me regarde... Son regard est tellement perçant...si profond que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me dévorer tout entier ! Mon coeur va exploser s'il continue de me fixer et de ...AH ! Je ... suis à bout... J'essaye de dire...son nom. Il a vu que je suis sur le point d'exploser... Il accélère le rythme ... AAAHHH ! Je...J'ai ... Dans sa bouche...J'ai les yeux fermé ...Je n'ose pas le regarder. Il me murmure qu'on n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin car les autres vont arriver... Il me fait un chaste baiser et s'en va. Je ...Je suis dans les vapes... Je me laisse glisser le long du mur... Heureusement qu'il n'a pas continué ! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu me concentrer sur mon boulot... Et pourtant, je... j'aurais aimé aller...

* FIN POV RISTU*

Ritsu reprit ses esprits et retourna dans la salle sans accorder un regard à Masamune. Il était bien trop gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer...

* 12h30*

Ritsu avait fini de manger et s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix l'appela.

«_ RICCHAN !

_ Hein... Ah ! Ohayo Maria ! Fit Ritsu plein d'entrain.

_ Mon petit Ritsu !»

Maria ne se gêna pas pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer. Des rougeurs montèrent très vite aux joues de Ritsu. Il était toujours autant troublé par les gestes très tactiles de l'auteur. Maria y prenait un certain plaisir, surtout quand quelqu'un d'autre l'agressait du regard. Elle emmena Ritsu ailleurs car elle voulait lui parler en privé. Elle lui prit la main et partit en courant quand le hurlement du prénom de la jeune écrivain retentit. Il reconnut la voix de Masamune. Ils allèrent dans une pièce déserte...

«_ Maria...Ca t'amuse vraiment de lui faire piquer des crises comme ça ? demanda Ritsu, agacé.

_ ... Oh ! Tu aurais préféré rester avec ton homme, c'est ça ? Fit narquoisement Maria.

_ *Rougit fortement* Qu...Que...Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ...Ce...ce n'est pas...

_ Mais oui, c'est ça ... Et pour te répondre, oui ! Cela m'amuse et pas qu'un peu. J'éprouve même un certain plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique les autres... Répondit-elle d'un air hautain.

_ *Pense : Elle me fout des frissons quand elle est comme ça...* Et...Que voulais-tu me demander ?

_ Ah oui ! Ce soir, accompagne moi aux sources d'eau chaude pour tout le week-end !

_ PARDON ? Mais ... tu ... Je ...

_ Tu as oublié des pronoms tu sais...

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! Aux sources d'eau chaude ? Mais tu te rends compte que je vais manquer le boulot Vendredi et Samedi ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ricchan ! Je me suis déjà arrangée avec cet idiot d'Isaka et il est entièrement d'accord ! *Pense : Heureusement que je sais comment lui mettre la pression ... C'est utile d'être dans la famille Usami ...*

_ Mais... Et pour les frais...

_ Tu oses te soucier de ça ? Alors que je gagne des millions ?

_ Mais... Tu ne vas quand même pas payer pour moi...

_ Si ! Ca me fait plaisir et comme je te l'ai dit, tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. Alors, je ne te laisse pas le choix...Accepte !»

Ritsu ne put que baisser la tête et acquiescer : une joie immense envahi son coeur. Se retrouver seul avec Maria lui faisait un peu peur, mais il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien. Pour elle, son plus grand plaisir est qu'il soit gay et essayer de les séparer serait un sacrilège... Maria lui donna des instructions : ne SURTOUT pas en parler à Masamune sinon, elle risque un allé simple au cimetière, ne rien dire à Shin non plus... Elle lui dit qu'elle l'attendra à la fin de son boulot pour qu'ils aillent très vite faire sa valise et de partir en quatrième vitesse ! Ritsu craignait énormément qu'il ne soit découvert... Et quand il retourna à son bureau, il essaya de ne pas paraître trop heureux au risque d'éveiller des soupçons, mais c'était raté. Ses collègues avaient clairement vu qu'il était de bonne humeur et ils cherchèrent à savoir, mais le jeune éditeur ne lâcha rien. Masamune fixait intensément Ritsu qui ressentait son regard. En surface, il semblait juste irrité. Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage, car il savait pertinemment que Maria en était la cause, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

* A 18h30*

Ritsu sortit enfin de la maison d'édition. Et pour cause ! Il a dû échapper à Masamune qui avait essayé de le capturer ! Il rejoignit Maria derrière le parc et ils partirent immédiatement à l'appartement de Ritsu. Sa valise fut très vite prête et ils s'en allèrent. Après 2 heures 30 de trajet, ils arrivèrent à la Source d'eau chaude de Kyoto, là où Maria avait réservé. Malgré l'heure tardive, le propriétaire les accueillit avec une grande joie et les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle était très spacieuse et il y avait même un bassin privé. Ils allaient dormir dans la même pièce avec des futons séparés. Le voyage les avait fatigués, alors, ils firent un rapide tour dans les bains publics et allèrent se coucher. Demain, ils feront plus d'activité.

Le lendemain, Ritsu se demanda où il était en se réveillant, puis il se rappela qu'il était aux sources chaudes avec Maria. Il se tourna vers elle... La jeune femme dormait toujours. Il la regarda : elle ressemblait à une enfant avec ce visage paisible, sa respiration lente...

* 9h*

Ritsu et Maria prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans une grande salle... Le jeune éditeur apprit une chose de Maria : le matin, elle est horrible au réveil ! Surtout, ne rien lui dire de travers sinon, c'est la mort qui vous attend. Un homme en a fait les frais... A la fin du repas, l'écrivain était parfaitement réveillée. Elle proposa à Ritsu d'aller faire le marché au village. Il accepta et ils partirent après s'être préparés. C'était un marché immense où l'on pouvait trouver de tout : des légumes jusqu'aux habits, en passant par des livres, des jeux et pleins d'autres commerces. Le matin fut épuisant. Ils retournèrent dans l'hôtel pour prendre leur repas. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour se reposer un peu. Puis Maria quitta la pièce et son portable se mit à sonner. Ritsu regarda l'écran et il vit s'afficher le nom de Shin...

* POV RITSU*

Tiens ! Il l'appelle... Mais ça me fait penser qu'elle m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à Sakurai-san...Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que si nous sommes venus ici, ce n'est pas pour rien ? Ah ! Il lui a laissé un message vocal. *Souffle*. Je crois que je me suis mis dans une sacrée galère... Voilà Maria ! Je vais la forcer à écouter son message.

«_ Maria ! Tu as reçu un appel et un message vocal, commentai-je.

_ Ah bon ...fit Maria en palissant. Je ...je regarderai plus tard...

_ Mais c'était Sakurai-san donc ça peut être important ! Tu ferais mieux de regarder maintenant...

_ Oui ...Mais je...je ne pense pas que ...

_ A moins qu'il y ait une raison pour que tu ne veuilles pas l'écouter ? *Pense : Je crois que j'ai vu juste, Maria a tiqué !*

_ Bon ...Tu as gagné je vais l'écouter ...Dit Maria résignée

Elle prend son portable, fixe l'écran pendant une minute... Mais pourquoi a-t-elle autant peur ? Ah ! Elle se décide enfin à appuyer sur le bouton. Le message ... AAAHHH ! Mon coeur a failli sortir de ma poitrine tellement j'ai eu peur ! La voix d'un Sakurai-san très en colère sortit du téléphone...

«_ MARIA ! TU AS OSE PARTIR ALORS QUE LA DATE ETAIT AUJOURD'HUI ! ET OU EST CE FOUTU MANUSCRIT ? JE T'ORDONNE DE ME LE DONNER ! SORT IMMEDIATEMENT DE TON TROU PARCE QUE SI JE TE RETROUVE, JE TE GARANTIS QUE CA VA MAL SE FINIR POUR TOI ! ALORS REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET SI TU NE VIENS PAS A MOI, JE VIENDRAI A TOI ET PLUS TOT QUE TU NE LE PENSES ! Et sache qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis remonté contre toi ... mais ... RAMENE TOI !»

Oula ! Je crois que Maria est passée par toutes les couleurs... Ainsi, elle est partie pour esquiver ses délais...

«_ Ce ... ce n'est pas grave... balbutie l'auteur. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il me retrouve ! Je n'ai laissé aucun indice sur l'endroit où j'étais !

_ Mais Maria... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas rendu ? C'est le projet qui ne te plaisait pas ?

_ Ouais... C'est celui là ! Mais je n'y peux rien ! Quand les idées ne viennent pas, elles ne viennent pas, merde ! Et s'il n'est pas content il a qu'à l'écrire son foutu bouquin !

_ Mais ... Ca ne crée pas des complications ?

_ Très franchement, je m'en fous ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.»

Elle est sadique quand même... Mais je pensais à la dernière phrase...Qui d'autre pouvait être remonté ? A part le directeur... ou peut-être...*Rougit* Non ! je ne dois pas penser à lui ! Et puis d'abord, je fais ce que je veux !

* FIN POV RITSU*

Maria et Ritsu repartirent au village pour voir s'il y avait des trucs à visiter. Ils firent encore un tour puis ils remontèrent les marches jusqu'aux sources vers 18h30. A peine, ils passèrent la porte que 2 voix grondèrent :

«_ MARIA ! JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN !

_ MARIA-SAN ! ONODERA !»

Les deux interpellés relevèrent d'un coup la tête. Ils blanchirent en voyant les deux hommes qui se tenaient en face d'eux : Il y avait un Shin et un Masamune très remontés...Maria fit un pas en arrière ...

« _ MARIA ! Tu restes où tu es ! Hurla Shin.

_ Mais... Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Fit Maria effrayée. J'avais pourtant tout effacé...

_ J'ai retrouvé les fichiers sur ton ordi ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir que j'ai des notions en informatique... Et puis regarde ! J'ai ton jouet ! * Il montre l'ordinateur de Maria*

_ NON ! J'ai pas ...

_ Ca suffit ! Sinon ... J'appelle Hiroki !

_ Tu...Tu ne vas pas oser ? Palit encore plus Maria.

_ Je vais me gêner ! Alors bosse !

_...

_ Et puis... Maria-san ! Gronda Masamune. C'est quoi cette connerie de demander l'autorisation d'Isaka-san pour emmener Onodera ?

_ Ben quoi ? J'avais envie de l'avoir pour moi toute seule ! répliqua-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Ritsu. En plus tu n'as rien à dire ...

_ Alors, en premier... LACHE LE ! Ensuite, je suis son chef donc c'est moi qui décide s'il a le droit à des jours de congé !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Essaya de dire Ritsu.

_ Si je te l'avais demandé tu n'aurais jamais accepté ! enchaina Maria. Et puis, je ne vais pas le manger non plus !

_ Si ! Tu serais capable de le manger tout cru ! Et en plus... ONODERA EST A MOI !»

Maria se prépara à envoyer une réplique pleine de malice pour le faire enrager, mais Shin la rappela à l'ordre. Ritsu était perdu ! Il n'avait pas pu en placer une, mais ce qui le troublait d'avantage, c'était la jalousie flagrante de Masamune... L'auteur dut prendre une chambre de plus. Ritsu déménagea ses affaires dans l'autre pièce, qu'il allait partager avec l'éditeur en chef... Cela le gênait énormément... Les deux hommes décidèrent de rester jusqu'à dimanche, comme Maria avait prévu de faire. Trois jours de vacances ne pouvaient que leur faire du bien. Tous les 4 étaient vêtus d'un kimono pour aller dîner. Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Ritsu et Shin parlaient de tout et de rien. Masamune regardait toujours Maria un regard mauvais... Puis à peine fini, l'écrivain n'eut pas le temps de souffler, car son éditeur l'entraîna dans la chambre pour qu'elle finisse son bouquin. Ritsu était très nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le brun. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre. Le châtain entra dans la chambre puis se dirigea vers les portes en papier pour voir le bassin privé et surtout pour prendre l'air. Il avait horriblement chaud ... Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Masamune s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier l'appela 2 fois et au troisième coup, il haussa la voix ce qui fit sursauter Ritsu et il bascula en arrière et direction le bassin ! Le châtain était complètement trempé !

«_ Pppfff ! Ricana Masamune. Tu es vraiment un idiot !

_ Désolé d'être idiot... Maugréa Ritsu.

_ Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?

_ Non... Je ne crois pas...

_ Mais à quoi rêvais-tu ?

_ Je ... Essaya de dire le Châtain avant de bloquer et rougir.

_ Tu pensais à toutes les folies que nous allions faire ici ? Taquina le brun.

_ QUOI ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! Je ne...

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à te croire ? Peut-être à cause des rougeurs sur tes joues...Renchérit-il en mettant les pieds dans le bassin.

_ C'est à cause des vapeurs d'eau ! Esquiva le plus jeune en détournant la tête.

_ Menteur...Souffla-t-il.»

Masamune était à genoux maintenant, face à Ritsu. Danger ! Ce mot résonnait dans la tête du châtain. Il devait s'enfuir sinon, il allait... Mais il fit à peine un mouvement que Masamune le retint dans le bassin et fondit sur le plus jeune comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, en jouant avec la langue de Ritsu. Ce dernier ne peut pas faire grand-chose face à cet homme qui le regarde avec avidité. Son regard chamboule l'éditeur au plus profond de son être et il a quelque chose qui fait que l'on ne peut pas y résister. Les mains de Masamune se baladèrent sur le corps de sa victime et elles descendaient toujours plus bas... Quand il arriva au sexe de Ritsu, celui-ci eut un spasme de plaisir et il commença les va-et-vient avec sa main. Le plus jeune avait chaud... Très chaud ! Soudain il fut pris de vertige, sentit la terre tourner autour de lui et il s'évanouit. Masamune fut pris de panique. Les vapeurs avaient du l'étourdir. L'éditeur en chef le ramena dans la chambre, lui enleva son kimono et lui en enfila un autre. Il alla chercher une poche de glace et retourna la mettre sur le front de Ritsu. Puis il le contempla. Dire qu'à l'adolescence, il était vraiment adorable et était très docile. Aujourd'hui, il était un homme acariâtre qui le repoussait tant bien que mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer ! Il rigola intérieurement en se disant qu'il était fou d'aimer un idiot pareil. Mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas... Il fit un chaste baiser à Ritsu avant de s'allonger à coté de lui. Le sommeil le gagna très rapidement...

*POV RITSU*

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive... Et je suis où là ?... C'est froid sur ma tête... Eh ! Mais je suis dans la chambre ! Ah ! Je me souviens ! Je me suis évanoui dans le bassin ... Quelle honte ! Alors qu'il était en train de... Et Takano-san ? Il ... Il dort ! Il a dû me porter et... Tiens ! Je porte un autre kimono... Il m'a même changé... Il... Il fait toujours attention à moi bien que je le repousse. Il est tellement paisible, son visage est totalement relaxé... Je le trouve vraiment...*Rougit* Bon sang ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je vais aller faire un petit tour. Après tout, il n'est que 23h et ça me fera le plus grand bien. *Marche dans le couloir* Il fait plus frais ici, mais ça fait du bien ! J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi puis...

«_ Ricchan ?

_ Maria ? Fis-je étonné. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que Sakurai-san ne te lâcherait pas...

_ Il s'est endormi ! Du coup je me suis esquivée ! Répondit-elle, triomphante.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu lui as fait...

_ Pour qui me prends-tu ? * Elle frappe Ritsu*

_ AIE ! Je plaisantais ... Et que comptais-tu faire ?

_ Juste m'aérer la tête, mais puisque tu es là... Tu viens avec moi dans les sources en pleine air ?

_ Quoi ? Mais on ne pourra pas y aller ensem...

_ Si ! On peut ! Passez 23h les bains sont mixtes ! Alors allons-y !»

EH ! Mais lâche-moi ! Comment pourrais-je aller dans le même bain qu'une femme ? C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! * 5 minutes plus tard* Pourquoi je suis dans les vestiaires en train de me changer ? Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas résisté ? Je suis faible... En plus, avec Maria ! Ca me gêne énormément... Je vais dehors. Ouah ! C'est super grand ! Il y a pas mal de vapeur donc ça nous cachera ! Bon. Je vais me relaxer en attendant Maria. Je quitte la serviette et me glisse dans l'eau. Aaahhhh ! C'est agréable. Et ici, personne ne pourra m'agresser sexuellement... STOP ! Il ne faut pas que je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ...

«_ Mais à quoi penses-tu Ricchan ?»

Je lève la tête. Maria me regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Elle porte simplement une serviette nouée à la taille ! Je n'avais jamais fait gaffe avant mais, elle est bien foutue ! Je comprends qu'elle fasse tourner la tête des hommes... Elle s'assoie au bord pour ne tremper que les jambes...

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as jamais vu le corps d'une femme ? Me taquine-t-elle.

_ Ben ... Pas vraiment... Ca me gêne mais voilà... Répondis-je en détourant les yeux.

_ Au fait, Masamune t'a laissé partir sans t'agresser sexuellement ?

_ * Rougit* Eh bien... Je ...

_ Oui ?

_ Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ... * Je lui raconte* Et vu qu'il dormait, je suis sorti... MARIA ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ *Rigole* Si ! Terriblement drôle ! Si on m'avait dit un jour ! Tu es vraiment fort mon petit Ritsu !

_ Si j'avais su, je ne te l'aurais pas dit ...

_ Excuse-moi ... En fait, si je t'ai embarqué avec moi, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais besoin d'une bonne poire pour m'accompagner...

_ *Pense : Maria, ton franc parler m'exaspère parfois...*

_ ...Non ! Je voulais savoir où tu en étais avec Masamune. Ces derniers temps, je n'étais pas souvent à la maison d'édition alors ...

_ Eh bien... Je... Mon corps n'arrive plus à lui résister mais... moi... Je...

_ C'est ton mental qui résiste ? Tu n'arrives pas à t'abandonner complètement à lui ?

_ Oui... En gros c'est un peu ça... Mais je ne vois pas comment faire... Je bloque et j'aurais beau y mettre toute ma volonté, je n'y arrive pas...

_ Je pense que c'est normal ! Tu veux aller trop vite ! A ta place, je profiterais de ce petit séjour pour lui avouer une petite partie de ce que tu ressens.

_ Facile à dire... Je ne sais pas comment...

_Tu trouveras en temps voulu ! Mais... Tu ne pourras pas te déclarer tant que tu n'auras pas ressenti certaines choses telles que tu es maintenant... Et je suis catégorique !

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je, intrigué.

_ La solitude et le désespoir... Ces deux émotions seront les éléments déclencheurs... Mais bon ! Ne te prends pas la tête avec ce que je viens de dire ! C'est la psychologue qui est en moi qui s'est manifesté !

_ Hein ? Mais je ne comprends rien ! Éclaires-moi !

_ Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de lampe torche à ma disposition !

_ Ne me sors pas des blagues pourries ! Et dis-moi pour... AAAHHH !"

Maria m'a jeté une bassine d'eau à la figure ! Bon sang ! Elle va le regretter ! Elle cherche à s'enfuir ? Ben tu n'iras nulle part ! J'attrape Maria qui s'était remise debout, par le poignet et la tire dans l'eau ! Elle jette sa serviette sur le bord pour ne pas la mouiller et tombe dans le bassin. Je me demande si je n'y suis pas allé un peu fort ... AAAAAHHH ! Cette fois c'est moi qui passe sous l'eau ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ben c'est parti !... * 10 minutes plus tard * Je suis mort... J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle et Maria est dans le même état. Non mais franchement ! On dirait des gosses de 10 ans ! Mais en même temps, ça fait du bien de se lâcher... Surtout que j'étais tendu en ce moment... En plus, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça...

«_ Je pense qu'il va falloir que je retourne écrire mon roman... dit Maria.

_ Oui... Sinon, Sakurai-san risque de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

_ Effectivement... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse une scène alors que je suis en pseudo-vacances...

_ *Sourit* Bon... On y va ?»

Maria acquiesce et se lève. Mais je me rappelle qu'elle est nue et du coup je tourne immédiatement la tête. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai ... dans mon dos... sa poitrine...

«_Ricchan ? Les vapeurs t'étourdissent ? Tu es tout rouge...

_ Non... C'est pas à cause de ça...

_ Voyons ! Tu n'as pas à être gêné ! Admire mon corps de rêve car je pense que tu ne verras plus un corps de femme ! Me fait narquoisement Maria.

_ NE RACONTES PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Répliquai-je en rougissant davantage.

_ Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Si tu te déclares à Masamune, tu ne verras que son corps ! Bien que je pense que c'est déjà le cas ...

_ ...

_ J'ai touché dans le mille ?

_ ...Tais toi...

_ Et au fait... Je pense que tu es d'accord pour que l'on ne parle pas de ce moment à Shin et Masamune ?

_*Réalise* Oui ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir...»

Maria me fait un sourire. Elle est ... incroyable quand même ! Bon... Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Takano-san ne s'est pas réveillé... Nous sommes allés dans le vestiaire pour remettre nos kimonos puis nous sommes repartis en direction des chambres. Maria me fait un bisou sur la joue et elle part ! Bon sang ! C'est la fille la plus gênante que je connaisse ! J'ouvre doucement la porte. Il dort toujours paisiblement... Il est vraiment très be... STOP ! Arrête ton délire ! Je ne suis pas une jeune fille en fleurs ! Je vais vite me coucher et dormir avant que je... RAH ! Mais tais-toi !

* FIN POV RITSU *

Ritsu eut un mal fou à s'endormir. Être aussi prêt de Masamune le dérangeait beaucoup...

Masamune se réveilla un peu perdu. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il se rappela qu'il était aux sources chaudes, car Maria avait emmené SON Ritsu sans lui dire. La pièce était un peu trop lumineuse à son goût. Et Ritsu ? Il se retourna pour voir le châtain et il manqua d'exploser de rire ! Le jeune homme avait les cheveux en bataille, un bras au-dessus de la tête et le kimono à moitié défait ! On aurait dit un gosse dans un sommeil profond. Le brun le regarda amusément. Il était 8h30 et il fallait aller déjeuner à partir de 9h. Il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour le réveiller. En douceur ou en le taquinant ? Il était plus attiré par le deuxième choix... Il défit complètement le kimono de Ritsu et il le caressa. Puis il lui vint une idée...Sa peau si clair et lisse lui donnait envie d'y laisser des marques... Pendant qu'il s'affairait à sa tâche, le châtain poussait de légers gémissements et cela avait tendance à exciter le brun... Chose faite, il toucha le jeune éditeur à travers son boxer qui gémissait de plus en plus fort ! Masamune mit sa main dans son sous-vêtement et commença ses va-et-viens. Ritsu se cambra sous la surprise, ce qui le réveilla. Il se releva subitement et son visage était à quelques milimètres de celui de Masamune. Il poussa un hurlement qui aurait pu réveiller les morts et il sauta du lit pour aller contre le mur en continuant de vociférer.

«_ TAKANO-SAN ! ESPECE DE PERVERS ! HARCELEUR SEXUEL ! VICIEUX ! COCHON ! Hurla Ritsu hystérique.

_ URUSAI ! TU ME CASSES LES OREILLES ! Calme-toi...

_ COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE TU ME TRIPOTES EN DORMANT ?

_ C'est de ta faute ! Tu étais totalement débraillé ! On aurait dit un vrai débauché ... Fit Masamune narquoisement. Je croyais que tu tentais de me séduire...

_ Ne dis pas de la merde ! Répliqua le châtain en rougissant. Et puis d'abord, tu n'avais pas à me toucher comme ça !

_ Tu étais si tentant... Et puis tu avais l'air d'aimer mes caresses... commenta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Ritsu.

_ Quoi ? Fit Ritsu écarlate. Je... Non ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Te séduire... Et puis quoi encore ...

_ Tu sais que tu n'es absolument pas crédible le kimono ouvert...*Met son bras au-dessus de Ritsu*

_ * Détourne le regard* Je ... laisse-moi ... On doit aller... déjeuner...

_ Tu comptes y aller dans cet état ?»

La main de Masamune toucha le boxer de Ritsu. Il était dur suite aux caresses du brun. Le plus jeune se dégagea et s'affala sur le lit. Il marmonna des paroles qui ressemblaient à «Ca va se calmer». L'éditeur en chef soupira. Il était vraiment têtu... Il s'assit au bord du lit, puis il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il essaya de le retourner, mais Ritsu resta accroché aux draps. Masamune sourit, puis il recommença son manège : il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit le long de son dos. Il sentait le châtain frissonner face à ce traitement. Puis il mit sa main près de son intimité ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se retourner et s'asseoir !

«_ NE ME TOUCHES PAS LA ! Cria Ritsu, rouge.

_ J'étais bien obligé pour que tu daignes te retourner...Fit Masamune en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis, tu veux aller déjeuner, non ?

_ ...Moui...

_ Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire...

_ Mais... Je ne veux pas aller plus loin...que ...ça...

_ Dommage... Mais je te garantis que l'on continuera plus tard...»

Masamune prit le sexe de Ritsu dans sa main et commença les va-et-viens. Il résistait à l'envie d'utiliser sa bouche, car il ne devait pas aller trop loin et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter s'il le faisait. Mais le châtain ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile ! Son visage rougit par la gêne, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration haletante... Masamune ne tenait plus ! Il se jeta sur le plus jeune en l'embrassant. L'intensité du baiser excitait davantage Ritsu et le plus âgé accélérait le rythme de sa main. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et jouit. Mais le brun continua de l'embrasser et il descendit petit à petit. L'éditeur tenta de le résonner, mais il n'entendait plus... *BING* Masamune se retrouva plié en deux. Ritsu s'enfuit vite. Heureusement que son coup de genou l'avait arrêté, sinon ils auraient été plus loin... Après s'être rhabillé convenablement _ Et Masamune remit du coup de genou_ ils sortirent de leur chambre. Ils pensaient que Maria et Shin étaient déjà en train de déjeuner, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils arrivèrent tout de suite après.

«_ Ohayo Maria ! Sakurai-san ! Salua Ritsu.

_ Ohayo ... Firent Masamune et Shin.

_ ... * Maria fit un signe de la main*

_ Vous arrivez bien tard ! Fit Ritsu.

_ Tout comme vous ! Lança Shin. Nous, c'est parce que Maria ne s'est pas réveillée du bon pied ! Il a fallu que je la calme pour éviter un massacre...

_ AH, TA GUEULE ! S'énerva Maria. Tu m'excuses, mais quand tu te fais réveiller par un hurlement provenant de la chambre voisine, ce n'est pas forcément agréable...

_ Ah... Je...Balbutia le plus jeune. Je ...suis désolé...

_ Et tu peux l'être! Ca m'a foutu en rogne ! Masamune ! La prochaine fois que tu veux baiser Ricchan, fait ça plus discrètement ! J'ai cru qu'une bonne soeur allait se faire violer par le diable !

_ Maria ! Arrête d'être désagréable ! Tonna Shin.»

Maria partit s'installer à table. Ritsu devint cramoisi ! A cet instant précis, il avait envie de disparaitre ! Masamune, lui, était explosé de rire devant cette scène. Shin même s'il maugréait après l'auteur, se retenait de ne pas rire. Le déjeuner se passa assez calmement... Puis tout les quatre partirent se promener. Une ballade dans la montagne, puis une visite dans un grand temple. Ils firent une pose sous les arbres en écoutant le silence de la nature. Tellement reposant que Maria s'endormi sur l'épaule de Shin. Il la tira vers lui pour poser sa tête sur ses jambes.

«_ Maria était vraiment fatiguée... Fit Ritsu.

_ Il faut dire qu'elle s'était endormie tout juste une heure avant que tu hurles. Répondit Shin.

_ C'est vraiment de ma faute alors... *Pense: Enfin... Non. C'est Takano-san le responsale ! C'est lui qui aurait dû prendre. Pas moi !*

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Après cette petite sièste, elle ne t'en voudra plus. En plus, c'est un peu de ma faute, car je lui ai dit que si elle n'avançait pas grandement son livre, Elle pouvait faire une croix pour sortir...

_ C'est un peu compréhensible...Tu lui as mis la pression ! Mais en tant qu'éditeur, je te comprends...

_ Ouais... Et elle fait tout pour échapper à ses délais ... Mais sinon ! Vous avez vu que le plus grand bain est mixte ?

_ Ah oui je sais ! J'ai... Mais Ritsu se stoppa net et rosit en se souvenant d'hier soir.

_ Comment ça tu le sais ? Questionna Masamune surpris et fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ... C'est... Maria qui m'en a parler... Répondit le plus jeune en rougissant davantage.

_ Et c'est vraiment tout ? Elle t'en a juste parlé ?

_ OUI ! C'est absolument tout ! Pas la peine de faire un interrogatoire.»

Puis il baissa les yeux. Masamune et Shin se regardèrent. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ritsu était beaucoup trop gêné pour qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

*POV RITSU*

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Du coup ils doivent se douter de quelque chose ! Mais je suis un véritable idiot ! En plus, la façon dont j'ai chaud... Je suis sûr que mes joues sont rouges ! IDIOT ! Je m'allonge par terre pour essayer de me calme et surtout, éviter d'autres questions. J'espère que Takano-san ne ...me... Ah... J'ai sommeil d'un coup. Faut dire que j'ai...moins...Avec...Mar...

* 1 Heure plus tard *

Mmmmm... Qu'est-ce que... Que ce passe-t-il ? Je ressens une chaleur qui ne m'est pas inconnue. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux... Lentement, je perçois une ombre... Puis je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Takano-san ! Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux tout en me fixant. Très franchement, je préfére ce genre de réveil à ceui de ce matin... Je baille...

«_ Tu as bien dormi ? Me fit Takano-san.

_ Oui... Je crois... Où sont Maria et Sakurai-san ?

_ Ils sont allés vers le temple. Toilette...

_ Ah ...

_ Dis-moi. Maria et toi avez été dans le bain mixte, non ?

_ * Ouvre grand les yeux* Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ... *Pense: Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Il m'attaque d'entrée de jeu !*

_ Ah oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

_ Je ... Pour rien ... J'ai un peu chaud...

_ Menteur...»

Il se rapproche de moi...Je detourne encore la tête, mais bien sûr, il n'est pas d'accord... Son regard est ancré dans le mien, il m'embrasse langoureusement. Il faut qu'il s'arrête... Ils vont revenir... Eh ! Ne me touche pas comme ça, sinon on risque de... «Masamune ! Ricchan !». Sauvé ! Maria et Shin reviennent. Takano-san cesse toutes actions et se redresse. Il fait la moue ! On dirait un gosse qui boude parce qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait ! Maria arrive vers moi et me saute au cou ! Wouah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je l'entends me murmurer qu'elle est désolée pour ce matin. Bah ! Je ne lui en veux absolument pas. Elle était de mauvaise humeur à cause de... de Takano-san ! Parce que c'est de sa faute ! D'ailleurs il se lève subitement en disant qu'il faut rentrer pour arriver à l'heure du repas. Je vois très bien qu'il dit ça pour que Maria me lache ! Et avec le ton qu'il a employé, je pense qu'elle l'a bien compris... Du coup, nous nous relevons et bien sûr, Maria qui ne cherche qu'à embêter Takano-san, me prend par la main. Non seulement je me sens rougir mais en plus, il y eut un énorme cri derrière nous.

«_ MARIA-SAN ! Lache Onodera immédiatement ! Hurla Takano-san.

_ Masamune ! fit Shin en lui mettant une main sur son épaule. Tu sais bien que plus tu réagis et plus Maria va insister.

_ Mais Shin ! Elle fait exprès de coller Onodera !

_ Justement ! C'est pour ça qu'elle continue à te faire chier !»

Maria continue de rire. Je crois que je risque ma peau mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de Takano-san et le fait que mon auteur préféré prenne un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique ! Mais soudain, je me sens aggressé du regard ... AU SECOURS !

* Vers 19h après le repas *

Après ce déliceux repas, on retourne dans nos chambres quand le réceptionniste nous arrête.

«_ Excusez moi ! Miss Kinji ?

_ Oui ? Il y a un problème ? Questionne Maria.

_ Est-ce que ce bandeau vous appartient ?

_ Mais oui ! C'est le mien ! Mais où ...AH ! Fait-elle en réalisant quelque chose.

_ Il était dans les vestaires ! Hier soir, vous avez été la seule à utiliser le bain mixte avec le jeune homme. Et je me doute qu'il n'appartient pas à un garçon !

_ Oui en effet !»

OH NON ! Ca y est ! On est grillé... Les prénoms de Maria et moi retentissent dans la bouche de chacun de nos tyrans. Un frisson me parcoure le corps... Je n'ose pas me retourner ! Soudain, Maria m'agrippe le bras et part en courant en me disant « Fuyons !». Nous sommes en kimono et nous redescendons les marches. Elle s'arrêta quand l'hôtel ne fut plus en vue.

«_ Désolée Ricchan ! A cause de moi, tu vas te faire passer un savon...

_ Mais non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as oublié ton bandeau !

_ Mais c'est quand meme idiot de se faire avoir par une babiole !

_ Oui... On va juste se faire torturer...

_ *Morose* Dit on va faire une prière au petit temple qu'il y a plus loin ? Tu sais, on descend encore un peu les escaliers puis il y en a d'autres à gauche qui montent !

_ Je veux bien ! Peut être que ça m'aidera un peu... Mais, Maria ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne croyais pas à ce genre de rites ?

_ C'est vrai... Mais toi tu y crois ? Alors on y va !»

Nous partons en direction du fameux temple. Qu'est-ce que je pourais bien souhaiter ? Que Takano-san ne me réduise pas en miettes ou alors...que je..je puisse lui...lui dire ... AAAHHH ! N'y pense pas ! Dès que j'y pense, je commence à stresser comme un malade ! Respire ... Ce n'est pas sorcier quand même ! Mais selon Maria, il me manque deux choses essentielles pour pouvoir me déclarer totalement...La solitude et le désespoir... ARG ! Mais pourquoi ça ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! Le désespoir ... Je pense que c'est déjà fait... A moins qu'elle ne parle de quelque chose de plus fort... Et la solitude ! Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? Ca m'énerve ... Ca y est ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Même s'il est tard, je vais devant le temple pour prier... Ce n'est pas que j'y crois dur comme fer, mais je pense qu'en espérant fortement, je pourrais y arriver... Bon ! Faites que je ne passe pas un sale quart d'heure et faites que j'arrive un jour à exprimer mes sentiments...Oh non ! Je sens que le rouge me monte aux joues. J'ai chaud rien que d'y penser. Il est temps de rentrer. Nous faisons la route en sens inverse... Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas évident de monter des escaliers avec des getas...Je me demande comment Maria arrive à marcher... EH ! Mais attends moi ! Bon je les quitte sinon,je vais être à la traine.. Aaahhh ... Ca fait du bien de les quit... AAAHHH ! Au secours ! On m'a attrapé par derrière ! Je... Je ne peux pas crier ! Il me baillonne la bouche avec sa main ! Je... Ah ! Il me prend par la taille et... NON ! PAS DANS LA FORET ! MARIA ! AIDES-MOI !

* FIN POV RITSU *

Maria se rendit compte que Ritsu n'était plus à coté d'elle. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle était allée trop vite. Elle se retourna mais à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait personne ! Elle appela mais en vaint.

«_ Ricchan ! Où est tu ? Cria Maria.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! il est occupé !

_ Aaaahhh ! Sh...Shin ? PUTAIN ! Ne surgis pas comme ça ! J'ai cru que c'était un dangereux psychopate à la recherche d'une victime...

_ Euh...Tu devrais arrêter d'écrire des romans policiers...

_ Idiot ! Alors ? Et Ritsu ? Il s'est fait embarquer ?

_ Oui... Mais au lieu de t'en faire pour lui, inquiète toi pour ton sort, ma très chère Maria...

_ *Pense : Oh mon dieu ! Il est bien trop poli ! Il ...il va me tuer ! Au secours !*»

Maria sentait que Shin n'allait pas lui chanter le refrain habituel de la jalousie...Non, il va plutôt lui faire ressentir sa colère.

Ritsu continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable. Puis son assaillant le retourna face à lui et le plaqua contre un arbre.

«_ Cesse de t'agiter comme un lapin pris au piège !

Cette voix...Il la reconnaitrait n'importe où sur terre.

«_ Ta...Takano-san ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Cria Ritu de rage.

_ Tu n'es qu'un menteur... Tu acceptes de faire des trucs avec Maria , mais pas avec moi...

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est parce que...Parce que...Je...

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne t'en veux pas... Car après tout c'est Maria qui t'entraine donc... Fit Masamune d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Takano...san !»

Masamune lécha le cou de sa victime et le mordilla. Ritsu grogna de protestation devant ce traitement. Le brun le regarda : le plus jeune avait toujours les joues rouges avec cet air renfrogné...Ah ! Qu'il est adorable ! Il lui releva la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Sur le coup, Ritsu répondit à peine au baiser, mais quand il l'approfondit de lui-même, Masamune se détacha de lui pour lui défaire son kimono et le débarrassa de son sous-vêtement. Puis il retourna le chatain face à l'arbre. Il caressa le corps de l'éditeur qui frissonnait de plaisir. Le brun se pencha vers le plus jeune et lui murmura : «_Je vais te faire ressentir des choses comme aucune femme ne pourra jamais le faire !»

* Attention scène explicite *

A ces mots, Masamune saisissait la verge tendue de Ritsu qui poussa un petit cri sous la surprise. Il était complètement déstabilisé par les mots de l'éditeur en chef et était perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait les va-et-viens de sa main. Sans crier garde, le brun enfonça ses doigts dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui se cambra. Une chaleur envahit son corps...Il avait l'impression d'être en feu malgré le léger vent frais qu'il y avait dehors...Il sentait qu'il allait venir mais Masamune lui compressa le bout du sexe pour éviter qu'il ne jouisse tout de suite. Il voulait être en lui quand cela arriva. Il retira ses doigts et défit la ceinture son kimono. Ritsu avait les avant-bras appuyé contre l'arbre, son intimité se retrouvait ainsi exposé et à la merci du brun. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'éditeur en chef, mais il eut un frisson à la fois de peur mélangé à de l'excitation. Il avait CE regard, celui qui lui montrait le désir profond qu'il avait pour le chatain, qui faisait s'arrêter son coeur, surtout avec la respiration haletante qui montrait encore plus son envie de le posséder. Masamune le prit par les hanches mit sa verge devant l'intimité de sa proie et s'enfonça tout entier en Ritsu ! Ce dernier poussa un cri rauque et continua de gémir au rythme des va-et-viens du brun. Il était déjà à bout à cause des précédantes actions du plus vieux. Il lui souffla qu'il n'en pouvait plus, l'éditeur en chef recommença à lui pincer le bout du sexe. Le chatain était fortement mécontent, mais il n'eut le temps de s'exprimer car Masamune accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements. Il le pilonnait avec force et lui aussi était à bout. Ritsu atteignit l'orgasme en même temps que le brun. La respiration saccadée, L'éditeur en chef retourna le plus jeune pour l'avoir face à lui. Le châtain haletait la tête baissée...

«_ Ritsu ... Regarde moi... Mumura Masamune.

_ Non ! Tu es méchant... Bouda Ritsu.

_ Et cela te dérange ?

_ Non... Tu n'arrêtes pas alors je suis habitué... Ca m'énerve vraiment ...

_ Hein ? Mais de quoi tu ...

_ C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire tourner en bourrique et je ne sais pas si tu te moques de moi ou quoi...

_ Calme-toi R...

_ Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est moi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'attache à toi comme ça ! Et pourquoi mon coeur s'emb...»

Ritsu se stoppa net. Masamune le regarda totalement surpris, mais le châtain l'était encore plus que lui. Ca lui pesait tellement sur le coeur qu'il l'avait sorti sans le vouloir. Le brun ferma les yeux et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Il avait envie de l'étreindre encore et encore, mais quand l'éditeur s'accrocha à son kimono, il ne tint plus. Il le souleva,le plaqua contre l'arbre et l'installa sur ses hanches. Ritsu le rendait fou ! Il voulait encore le prendre, l'entendre gémir et l'appeler par son nom. Masamune l'embrassa, mais l'échange était plus bestial que les précédants et Ritsu y répondit immédiatement et appréciait fortement. Le désir brûlant qui les consumait lui faisait perdre la raison. Le brun lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il ne regarde que lui ! Le chatain les ouvrit légèrement : le regard de Masamune l'hypnotisait et le rendait totalement sans défense. Ce regard, plein de désir et d'envie, auquel personne ne peut résister et qui, mélangé avec son visage souriant, donne un cocktail mortel. Ritsu ne put le contempler davantage... L'éditeur en chef le pénétra d'un coup sec, ce qui arracha un hurlement de douleur combiné au plaisir au plus jeune. Ses va-et-viens étaient plus brutes, plus acharné que tout à l'heure. Il était décidé à l'envoyer au 7ème ciel et lui faire ainsi avoir le meilleur orgasme qu'il n'ait jamais eu ! Ritsu poussait des gémissements qui sonnaient terriblement érotiques aux oreilles de Masamune. Il était sur le point d'exploser, mais le châtain qui avait le sexe tout aussi gonflé allait lui aussi venir. Il l'entendit murmurer «Je n'en peux plus...». Il fit en sorte que l'éditeur le sente bien passer. Il lui mit de puissants coups de reins. Ritsu s'accrochait de plus en plus au brun tout en se cambrant. Il cria son nom avant de se lacher complètement, suivi de l'éditeur en chef qui jouit à l'intérieur de lui. Totalement essoufflés, Masamune se retira, mais Ritsu ne tenait plus debout et il dû le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et le plus vieux se rhabilla correctement et en fit de même pour Ritsu qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ce n'est que lorsque Masamune le porta comme une princesse qu'il réagit. Il se débâtit en maugréant.

«_ Dis donc ! Je trouve que tu as encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre ! Commenta Masamune, amusé.

_ Lache moi ! Ne me porte pas comme ça, c'est gênant ! S'enerva Ritsu.

_ Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que tu peux marcher !

_ Ou...oui ... Pour qui me prends...

_ Mais je te préviens ! En arrivant dans la chambre, tu ne vas pas garder ton kimono bien longtemps...»

Ritsu devint pourpre puis il marmonna «Tu m'as assez défoncé comme ça...», ce qui fit rire Masamune. Le châtain se tut, mais il était tellement fatigué par leurs ébat qu'il s'endormit...

* Fin Scène explicite *

Masamune n'entendant plus le plus jeune le regarda et s'aperçu qu'il s'était assoupi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre et le mit au lit. Il le regarda quelques secondes et l'embrassa en lui murmurant «Je t'aime Ritsu».

Le lendemain, le réveil fut pénible. Ritsu se réveilla en premier. Il chercha son portable pour voir l'heure... Il était déjà 11h. Le chatain ne fit qu'un bond hors du lit. Il avait dormi tard et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il faut dire que Masamune l'avait vraiment achevé hier soir. Il se mit à rougir juste en y pensant. Il secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, la forte douleur en bas du dos lui rapella la violence de leur partie de jambes en l'air.

«_ Tu ferais mieux de rester couché si tu as mal au dos !»

Rien que d'entendre le son de sa voix le faisait frissonner. Masamune s'était redressé dans le lit. Ritsu le regarda en fronçant les sourcils en disant qu'il voulait aller dans le bain en plein air avant de repartir. L'éditeur l'accompagna malgré ses protestations. Là, ils rencontrèrent Shin.

«_ Ohayo ! Fit Shin.

_ Ohayo Sakurai-san ! Répondit Ritsu. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Non ! Je me suis réveillé il y a peu de temps !

_ Et Maria ? Elle n'est pas à coté ? Interrogea Masamune.

_ * Grand sourire* Non ! Elle ne supporte pas d'être debout, alors elle est restée dans la chambre !»

* POV RITSU *

Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont donnés le mot ... Enfin, il n'y a qu'une chose à dire, un bon bain, ça relaxe ! Nous y sommes restés pendant 45 minutes, puis il était temps d'aller manger. Ah ! Maria se montre... WOUAH ! Shin l'a tenue toute la nuit ou quoi ? Vu comme elle marche, j'opte pour cette solution...

«_ On dirait ma grand-mère qui marche...Lui envoie Shin.

_ URUSAI ! Je vais te tuer ! Menace Maria.

_ L'avantage est que tu as fini ton roman !

_ Mouais...»

Hein ? Elle a fini son roman ? Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il lui est passé sur le corps... Bah ! Je lui demanderai plus tard. Tiens Masamune me regarde bizarrement et en souriant... Je n'aime pas ça ...

« _ Il y a un problème Takano-san ? Faits-je, méfiant.

_ Peux-tu me le redire ? Répondit Takano-san, malicieusement.

_ De... Quoi ?

_ Les mots que tu m'as dit hier soir... Redis les moi !

_ *Rougit* Je ... Je ne vois ...pas de ... Qu'est-ce que ...

_ QUOI ? Ricchan ! Tu t'es déclaré ? Crie Maria.

_ NNNOOOONNNN ! JE N'AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN DIT !»

Je pars en courant ! Mais il est fou ! Il veut que je dise un truc dont je ne sais pas moi-même d'où ça sort ? JAMAIS ! PLUTOT MOURIR !


	6. J'aime être seul ou pas ?

Et voilà deux autres chapitres pour vous donner des sueurs ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 6 : J'aime être seul...ou pas ?**

* POV RITSU *  
>Et encore une journée de finie... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est épuisant ! Surtout après 3 jours de repos... Ca fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai repris le boulot, mais je n'ai toujours pas repris le rythme ! Mais le pire, c'est Takano-san... T'en qu'on est au travail, ça peut aller... Mais dès qu'il n'y a plus personne, il faut qu'une table nous sépare sinon, il me sauterait sur place ! C'est surtout depuis que j'ai laissé échapper une partie de mes sentiments. Je fais encore plus attention à ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça... Très franchement, j'aimerais qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Il devient insupportable... Heureusement, qu'en ce moment, on a un boulot monstre à faire, du coup, il n'a pas le temps de me tripoter ! Je suis fatigué. Je monte dans le métro et m'assoie sur la banquette. Je ... Je ne dois pas m'en... endormir sinon... l'arrêt...<p>

* 15 minutes plus tard *  
>Je sens qu'on me touche la tête... On m'appelle aussi ... Ah ! J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Au fur et à mesure que je me réveille, je reconnais la voix de la personne qui m'appelle.<br>«_ Ta... Takano... san ? Fais-je à moitié endormie.  
>_ Réveilles-toi... C'est bientôt notre arrêt. Souffle Takano-san.<br>_ Ou.. Ouais...»  
>Je dormais bien... Mais heureusement qu'il m'a réveillé... On sort du métro. Bon sang ! Je suis à coté de mes pompes ! J'arrive même pas à voir où je vais tellement je suis crevé...<br>«_ ONODERA ! Devant toi !»  
>Hein ? *BANG* BORDEL ! MAIS QUI A FOUTU UN LAMPADAIRE ICI ? Euh... Réflexion faite, je crois qu'il a toujours été là. Takano-san est mort de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! Il se calme un peu...<br>«_ Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? Dit-il en ricanant.  
>_ Je crois pas... Marmonnais-je, en me massant le crâne.<br>_ Fais voir !»  
>Il me prend le visage. Ne me fixe pas comme ça ! Ca me gêne vraiment...<br>«_ Tu t'es fait une bosse. Il faudra mettre de la pommade dessus, sinon ça va enfler et bleuir... Je suppose que tu n'en as pas ?  
>_ Non... Je n'ai pas de pharmacie...<br>_ Alors viens chez moi.  
>_ Quoi ? Je ... Non ! Je ... me débrouillerais...<br>_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu as forcément une raison...  
>_ ... Je ... Chez toi ... Tu...»<br>J'ai chaud ! En plus je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! Et pourtant, je suis parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Si je vais chez lui, il va me... EH ! Lâches ma main ! Vu sa tête, je pense qu'il n'est pas près de la lâcher ! Même en protestant, je ne ferais que m'égosiller la voix. * 15 minutes plus tard * Je suis chez Takano-san sur son canapé. Je suis assez anxieux... Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il a en tête... ARG ! N'y pense pas ! Ah ! Takano-san arrive avec la pommade. Je le regarde en me méfiant. Il s'assoit en face de moi et écarte mes cheveux pour appliquer le gel. Même si c'est froid, j'ai encore plus chaud qu'avant ! Je ne suis pas normal... Puis il rebouche le tube... Je dois partir maintenant ! Sinon... Il va... Et moi, je...  
>«_ Takano-san ! Dis-je d'un coup en me relevant. Je ... Merci pour les soins ! Je rentre chez moi ! Au re...»<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de partir. Takano-san m'a attrapé le poignet, toujours assit. Je me retourne lentement pour le regarder... Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ton visage est stoïque mais tes yeux montre clairement ce que tu veux... Je ... Je vais me consumer...  
>«_ Reste ici cette nuit ! Lâches Takano-san.<br>_ *Pense : Il croit vraiment que ... Alors que je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer...* Takano-san ! Je ne veux pas ! Je vais rent...  
>_ Onodera ! S'il te plait ...<br>_ Hein ? Pou...Pourquoi ... Tu ... Tu me ...demande comme... Aussi poliment...  
>_ Tu préfères quand je te force ? Fait-il avec un sourire sadique.<br>_ JE N'AI PAS DIT CA ! C'est ...que...  
>_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>_ Si ... Tu ... Tu vas me...»  
>WOUAH ! Il m'a tiré vers lui ! Je suis maintenant assis sur ses genoux face à lui. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un four ! Il y a le chauffage ou quoi ? Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder ! Je sens sa main sous mon menton ... Ah ... Il m'embrasse. S'il commence comme ça, je ... Il ...met la langue ! Je ne vais plus ré...si...ster...<br>* FIN POV RITSU *

Leurs langues continuaient de danser sensuellement, puis Ritsu s'accrocha à Masamune comme s'il ne voulait plus le laisser partir et approfondit le baiser. Le brun ne tenait vraiment plus ! Il avait besoin de sentir le Châtain de toutes les manières possible.  
>* Attention Scène Explicite *<br>L'éditeur en chef se releva entrainant le plus jeune avec lui. Il continuait de l'embrasser tout en avançant et en défaisant la chemise et le pantalon de l'autre. Ritsu ne savait pas du tout où il allait, mais il le comprit très vite quand ses genoux touchèrent le bord du lit et y tomba. Masamune enleva les vêtements du châtain et se redressa pour se déshabiller. L'éditeur ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme en face de lui. Il était tellement sexy, son corps superbement dessiné... Il rougit violement quand le brun posa ses yeux sur lui. Ce dernier sourit puis il saisit son sexe, tout en embrassant le corps du plus jeune. Ritsu se retenait de trop gémir, mais le contact de leurs peaux le rendait fou. Il en voulait plus. Il ne désire qu'une chose, sentir Masamune en lui ! Soudain, il se cambra. Le brun avait introduit deux doigts dans l'intimité du châtain et taquinait sa verge tendue avec la langue. L'éditeur ne put retenir sa voix plus lontemps. De plus, il était déjà à bout. Il cria le nom du plus vieux qui mit le sexe dans sa bouche juste au moment où il se lâcha. Il se redressa et sourit.  
>«_ Ca t'as vraiment manqué à ce que je vois ! Taquina Masamune.<br>_ Urusai ! Marmona Ritsu. Tu t'imagines des trucs...  
>_ Je ne fais que relater les faits... Tu as été très rapide...<br>_ C'est... Parce que...  
>_ Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu me veux en toi ?<br>_ IDIOT ! Cria-t-il en rougissant et détournant la tête. Comme si j'allais te ...  
>_ Regarde moi, Ritsu ! Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu veux.»<br>Sa voix à la fois sensuelle et sèche ne laissait pas le choix à Ritsu. Il regarda Masamune qui répèta sa question en continuant de bouger ses doigts. Il crut que son coeur allait lacher tellement il était gêné. Et le regard du brun était trop intense pour lui. Il finit par baisser les yeux et soufler un «oui». L'éditeur en chef enleva ses doigts, prit les jambes de Ritsu pour les mettre autour de sa taille et il s'enfonça d'un coup en lui. Le châtain poussa un cri rauque, suivit de râles de plaisir. Les va-et-vient puissants montraient tout le désir qu'éprouvait Masamune pour lui et le plus jeune le ressentait intensemment ! Leurs mouvements plus désordonnés, leurs respirations, leurs plaisirs étaient à leur maximum. Dans un dernier coup de reins, Le brun les firent jouir tout les deux. Il se retira et embrassa langoureusement Ritsu. Il était épuisé, mais répondit quand même au baiser. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut «Je t'aime Ritsu», puis il sombra dans le sommeil.  
>* Fin scène Explicite*<p>

Le lendemain matin, Ritsu ouvrit les yeux en premier. Le temps qu'il se rapelle de l'endroit où il était, un réveil sonna et le fit sursauter. Du coup, Masamune se réveilla et arrêta la machine. Puis il tourna son regard vers le plus jeune qui rougit et détourna les yeux.  
>«_ Ohayo... Souffla Masamune<br>_ O...hayo... Marmona Ritsu.  
>_ Tu es remit de ta fatigue ?<br>_ C'est pas sûr... Bon je vais rentrer chez moi... Fit-il en se levant et reprennant ses vêtements.  
>_ Quoi ? Mais reste au moins pour déjeuner...<br>_ Non ! Je ...Je préfère rentrer ! Je dois me changer...et .et voilà !  
>_ Dis moi que tu m'aimes et je te laisse tranquille...Lança-t-il en s'assoyant au bord du lit.<br>_ Quoi ? Et pourquoi je le dirais ?  
>_ Parce que tu es amoureux de moi !<br>_ Tu délires .. Je ne le dirais jamais car... Je ne suis pas...a...a...amoureux de toi ! Je te dé...détes...»  
>Mais Ritsu était incapabe de finir sa phrase et il se sauva de l'appartement. Il s'enferma chez lui en se demandant pourquoi il s'était énervé comme ça... Et pourquoi lui avait-il ça ? Ca le gêne énormément... Surtout qu'il n'arrive vraiment pas à lui dire ce qu'il resent, sans savoir pourquoi...Et cela l'énervait de plus en plus !<br>De l'autre coté, Masamune était totalement perplexe...

* POV MASAMUNE *  
>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi... Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il est amoureux de moi ! J'en suis certain. Sa façon de réagir quand je le lui dit est une preuve accablante ! Et il y a aussi les réactions de son corps... Quand je le fixe, il rougit, quand je le touche, ça l'excite et quand je le prends, il s'abandonne complètement à moi ! Alors pourquoi cet abruti continue de nier l'évidence ? Il aime me faire enrager ou quoi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il a intéret à se préparer ! Bon... Il faut que je m'habille... Je vais faire en sorte de faire le trajet avec lui. Il ne va pas vraiment apprécier mais je m'en fous ! Je veux le voir, le toucher...<p>

*30 minutes plus tard *  
>Je sais qu'il va sortir de chez lui dans pas longtemps. Je vais passer devant... Je sors et vais vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton et comme je l'avais prévu, j'entends des bruit de pas derrière moi. Puis ils s'arrêtent... Je sais que là, il est en train de me maudire d'être ici... Mais après tout, on travaille au même endroit, alors j'ai le droit de partir en même temps que lui. Je l'entends qui soupire... On monte dans l'ascenseur. J'ai envie de le toucher. C'est vraiment horrible ! Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, d'être le seul à le troubler... Je veux tout !Absolument tout de lui ! Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer. Tant que l'on est dehors, nous ne sommes pas patron et employé, juste deux hommes... Ah... Il rougit... Il...Bordel ! Il est vraiment trop tentant je ne tiens plus ! Je murmure son nom, il hésite mais se retourne quand même, avec cette expression intimidé... Je n'en peux plus... Je plaque Ritsu contre le mur et l'embrasse avec la langue. Je sais que tu aimes ça ! D'ailleurs, tu faiblis déjà... Vas-y ! Continue d'apprécier les sensations... Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais pourquoi tu t'entêtes à dire que non ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je continue mon baiser et tu semble y prendre gout... * TING* Merde ! On est arrivé en bas... Je me separe de lui qui est vraiment gêner. Je lui souffle que l'on continuera plus tard... Il a fini par rougir, je crois ! Et il marmone comme quoi cette nuit a été assez pour lui. Ca m'amuse de le voir réagir comme ça alors qu'il dit ne pas être amoureux de moi. J'avoue que la nuit dernière, je me suis emporté surtout quand il a dit oui... Mais il pourrait comprendre ! Depuis les sources d'eau chaude, je ne cesse de penser à ce qu'il a dit ! Et quand on est rentré, il m'évitait ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai envie de lui ! Et plus, une semaine d'abstinence, c'est horrible, surtout quand on sait que l'objet de nos désirs, nous désir aussi. Mais il est tellement têtu qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment le faire craquer mentalement...<br>* Arrive aux Editions Murakawa *  
>On est arrivé...AH ! Et voilà le chaperon de Ritsu... Tiens ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense ...<br>* FIN POV MASAMUNE *

Ritsu commençait déjà à fatiguer... C'est vraiment une manie chez les mangakas d'être en retard ! Muto-sensei avait pris un peu de retard avec le storyboard et il allait devoir le corriger aussitôt reçu pour le montrer au plus vite à Masamune. De plus il devait faire les trames d'un manuscrit de substitution, faire la relecture... Bref ! Cette situation était assez stressante... Il avait envie d'un café. Vers les Midi, il s'esquiva pour aller au distributeur de boissons. Soudain quelqu'un lui appuya dans le dos !  
>«_ AAAHHH !<br>_ Je t'ai fait peur à ce point ?  
>_ Maria ! Ne me refait jamais ça ! Vociféra Ritsu.<br>_ Tu semblais tellement à coté de tes pompes que c'était trop tentant ! Ricana l'auteur. Tu as beaucoup de boulot ? C'est LA période c'est ça ?  
>_ Ouais.. Je te le fais pas dire. C'est fou comme les mangakas ne sont pas respectueux des délais...Tu ferais bien avec eux. AIE !<br>_ * Elle lui tire l'oreille* Dis donc ! Tu deviens bien insolent avec moi ...  
>_ Ben, c'est vrai !»<br>Puis ils continuèrent de discuter travail pendant 10 minutes et Ritsu retourna à son bureau. Maria allait partir quand une voix l'appela. Elle se retourna et fut très surprise de voir qui était son interlocuteur...  
>Il était plus de 19h et Ritsu rentrait enfin chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer car il devait corriger le storyboard de Muto-sensei. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.<p>

* Plus tard *  
>* POV RITSU *<br>Bon, je pense avoir fini... Il faudrait que je le montre à Takano-san. Je ... ARG ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je vais d'abord lui envoyer un message. ..Envoyé ! Je vais attendre qu'il reponde... *Sonnerie* Déjà ! «Ramènes-toi dans les secondes qui suivent !». Aaahhh ! Oui, ben ça va ! J'ai compris.. Je suis pas ton chien non plus. Je sors pour aller devant sa porte. Je fais quoi ? Je vais son... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, car il a déjà ouvert la porte.  
>«_ Tu es en retard ! Je t'ai dit de t'amener immédiatement ! me lance-t-il.<br>_ Oui, ben je suis là maintenant donc c'est bon ! Repliquais-je.  
>_ Allez ! Rentres ! On doit bosser pour que tu le rendes au plus vite à Muto-sensei.»<br>Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ca m'angoisse de venir chez toi... Il ne s'est jamais passé une seule fois où tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus ! Je fais quand même un pas chez lui, puis on s'installe dans le canapé et il commence à regarder ce que j'ai fait.

* 2 heures plus tard *  
>OUF ! Enfin fini ! Le temps de revoir le storyboard, voir mes corrections, les retouches de Takano-san et les explications, c'est assez long... Mais je tiens à faire correctement mon travail !<br>«_ Merci Takano-san...dis-je.  
>_ De rien...Tu ferais mieux de regarder à nouveau la correction finale et de le renvoyer à Muto-sensei. Me conseille-t-il.<br>_ Ok... Dans ce cas... J'y vais...  
>_ Oui... Bonne nuit et à demain.<br>_ ... Oui... Euh... A demain...Balbutiais-je en partant.»  
>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il ne tente rien ? Il ne se sent pas bien ou quoi ? Ce matin, c'est limite s'il me sautait pas dans l'ascenseur et là rien. Il y a un problème ou... STOP ! Arrête ton délire ! TANT MIEUX, PLUTOT ! Ca fait des semaines qu'il n'arrête pas de me sauter dessus ! Je vais enfin être tranquille ! Quelle joie ! Bon ! Et maintenant la relecture et je l'envoie !<p>

* Le lendemain *  
>Aaahhh... J'ai bien dormi... Je n'ai pas eu de nuit... euh... mouvementée... ARG ! Pourquoi j'y pense ? Il faut que j'arrête... * 20 minutes pus tard * Bon.. Je vais y aller... Tiens c'est bizarre... Il n'y a personne devant l'ascenseur. Il avait surement une réunion...<br>* FIN POV RITSU *

Ritsu souffla un bon coup : il allait être seul et traquille ! Il prit le métro et arriva à la maison d'édition Murakawa à l'heure. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença. C'était les deux derniers jours de «la période», alors il fallait mettre les bouchées doubles ! Tous courraient à droite et à gauche pour finir à temps les manuscrits. De plus, Masamune était sur les nerfs et les mauvaises nouvelles continuaient d'arriver, le mettant davantage en colère. Et le lendemain fut encore pire. Avec les mangakas en retard et les imprimeurs qui réclamaient les planches, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Ritsu malgré le stresse, sentait que quelque chose n'était pas pareil. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il y avait un petit truc de différent mais il était incapable de dire quoi...  
>Deux jours après la fin du cauchemar, Ritsu avait toujours la même sensation désagréable... Mais c'est en fin de journée qu'il compris la raison.<br>«_ Onodera ? Tu es encore là ? Fit une voix.  
>_ AH ! Takano-san ! Fit Ritsu, surpris. Je dois encore ranger ça et après j'y vais...<br>_ Dans ce cas, Dépêche-toi ! Sinon, tu vas rater le dernier train. Bonne soirée...  
>_ Oui... Bonne soirée...»<br>Puis Masamune partit laissant Ritsu perplexe. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de l'anomalie.

* POV RITSU *  
>Je sais ! Takano-san a été froid avec moi et il ne m'a pas touché ! Ce matin déjà, on était ensemle dans l'ascenseur et il ne m'a rien... Il m'a laissé tomber ou... Non mais pourquoi je me prends la tête ? Ca me fait des vacances plutôt ! Au moins, je suis tranquille... Il ... il ne me...me fait rien... Je...ARG ! Je me tais ! J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer là ... Bon ! Je vais pas cogiter plus longtemps et rentrer chez moi !<p>

* 1 semaine plus tard *  
>«_ EH ! Au lieu de rêvasser, regarde les sondages sur internet ! Et tout de suite !»<br>Non mais il me prend pour son esclave ou quoi ? Et puis, pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il m'en veut ? Mais je comprends rien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi irrité ? S'il me reproche quelque chose, il n'a qu'à le dire... Mais il y a forcément un truc ! De plus, il n'a absolument rien tenté pendant la semaine... Mais pourquoi il ... STOP ! Non, mais je délire totalement ! On dirait que je suis en manque ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout...  
>«_ ONODERA ! Tu rêves encore ! Donnes moi ce foutu sondage ! Me crie Takano-san.<br>_ Oui c'est bon ! Ne vous excitez pas comme ça ! M'enervai-je.  
>_ Dis-moi Ricchan ! Me murmure Kisa. Tu as fait quelque chose à Takano-san. Il est de mauvaise humeur et j'ai l'impression qu'il t'en veut...<br>_ Mais je sais pas moi...  
>_ ONODERA !<br>_ OUI ! Je me depêche !»  
>Non, mais il est taré ! Il va finir par me tuer rien qu'avec le regard ! Il m'énerve. Je préfère cent fois mieux être seul !<p>

* Le soir à l'appartement de Ritsu *  
>Et merde... J'ai oublié de m'acheter à manger ! Je vais aller à la superette du coin... Bon. Je vais y aller.. Ah ! Je tombe nez à nez avec Takano-san...<br>«_ Tu ressors à cette heure-ci ? Me fit-il.  
>_ Oui ! Répondis-je sur la défensive. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller acheter manger ?<br>_ Si...»  
>Puis il se mit à me fixer avec son air impassible, mais qui lui va si bien en même temps. Je soutiens son regard, mais finis par rougir et détourner les yeux.<br>«_ Bien ! Je te laisse dans ce cas ... Lâche Takano-san en entrant dans son appartement.»  
>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis perdu ! Il n'avait jamais réagit comme ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Je lui ai fait quoi ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi ça m'enerve autant ? Et surtout... Pourquoi mon coeur se sert autant ? J'ai si mal...<p>

* 2 jours plus tard *  
>Je vais craquer ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve tout seul ! De plus... Ca fait deux jours que Yokozawa-san n'arrête pas de venir dans le bureau pour crier ! Encore pour une histoire de tirage... Apparemment, 3 séries qui ont sorti leur 2ème tome se sont retrouvées épuisées en très peu de temps, alors c'est mauvais... Et Takano-san qui s'énerve... Bon sang ! C'est chiant ! Je me lève d'un coup pour partir au toilette... Ca m'agace ! Je n'y peux rien... Il est toujours aussi familier avec lui... Et à chaque fois qu'il vient, il me regarde avec mépris.. ARG ! Ca m'énerve ! Je ressors... AH NON ! Justement, voilà la personne sur qui je ne voulais pas tomber...<br>«_ Alors ? Tu t'es engueulé avec Masamune ?  
>_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Yokozawa-san... Marmonais-je.<br>_ Ah oui ? Pour qu'il accepte de venir boire avec moi, c'est qu'il t'a lâché ! Il s'est lassé de toi ! Affirme-t-il.  
>_ Comment ça il ...<br>_ Il a toujours refusé de sortir avec moi... Donc, il a fini par te laissé tomber...  
>_ Ne... Enfin ... Vous racontez ... n'importe...<br>_ Si je dis n'importe quoi, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?»  
>Je suis totalment effrayé... Je regarde mon reflet dans la fenêtre... Je remarque que je suis apeuré par ce qu'il vient de me balancer à la gueule... Totalement effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire... Cela sonne comme la vérité dans ma tête... Je n'arrive pas à me le sortir.. Peut etre que c'est parce que ... NON ! J'arrête ! Je prends congé de Yokozawa très rapidement...Je retourne m'asseoir rapidement... Mais ... Je suis figé, paralisé de peur...<br>Je sens des regards se poser sur moi, mais je n'arrive pas à leur accorder de l'importance... Je suis mort de peur...  
>«_ Onodera ?»<br>Cette voix m'appelle, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger...  
>«_ Onodera ?»<br>Cette fois, je sens une main passer dans mes cheveux. La surprise m'a fait peur et je me retourne brusquement. Mon regard croise celui de Takano-san, qui est totalement abasourdit, mais son regard... Au non ! Je... j'ai tellement mal au coeur... J'ai envie de pleurer... Ah ! Les larmes... OOOHHH ! Takano-san me prend par le bras et m'entraine dans le bureau vide d'à coté.  
>«_ Que ce passe-t-il ? Me demande-t-il en s'assayant sur la table.<br>_ Rien qui te concerne ... Fis-je en me retenant de lui balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur.  
>_ Pour que tu sois dans cet état, il y a forcément un truc...<br>_ Je ... J'ai pensé à un truc qui m'a déprimé.. Et je... Ce n'ai pas la peine de...  
>_ Tu ne veux vraiment rien dire ?<p>

_ Dans ce cas... Je vais plutôt te consoler d'une certaine manière qui ne nécessite ni de savoir ce que tu as, ni de mots...  
>_ Quoi...<br>Je ne peux rien dire, car il s'est rapproché de moi, puis je ne ressens plus que ses lèvres sur les miennes... Il ...Il... Cela faisait tellement longtemps... je... J'ai l'impression que ce contact m'avait manqué... AH ! Il met la langue... Non... Je ... Je me sens bizarre... C'est... Il s'arrête d'un coup, puis il me regarde, toujours avec ce regard si profond, qui le rend tellement...sexy ! Et maintenant, il part... Non, ne t'en vas pas ! Je ... J'en veux plus que... Ce baiser ! Ca faisait quoi ? 2 semaines environ... Je .. Mon coeur va exploser. Le contact de nos lèvres était si... AAAAAHHHHH ! OH NON ! Je ... je...POURQUOI JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT ? Et comment je vais faire ? Je vais pas sortir comme ça ! Pourquoi je m'enflamme ? Je suis qu'un imbécile ! C'est parce que passé un temps, il me sautait dessus à tout bout de chant, puis du jour au lendemain, il cesse toutes actions ! Mais bon ... Ca ne me dit pas comment je vais faire pour ... pour CA ! Déjà, je dois aller au toilette... ET VITE ! Je sors de la pièce... Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je vais être obligé de courir jusqu'au toilette... Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je...  
>«_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ricchan ?»<br>AAAHH ! Kisa-san vient de débarquer devant moi ! Il m'a fait peur ! VITE ! Je dois me sauver avant qu'il s'en aperçoive ! Je bredouille que je me sens mal et fonce au toilette ! Je rentre dans les ... *BANG* Je me prends de plein fouet quelqu'un ! AIE ! Ca fait mal ! J'ai fini par terre...  
>«_ Onodera ?<br>_ Hein... Sakurai-san ? Fais-je, étonné.  
>_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer aussi vite ! Ricane-t-il.<br>_ Je ...Je suis désolé...  
>_ Je vais t'aider à ...<br>_NON ...»  
>Trop tard ! Son regard s'est posé là où il ne fallait pas ! JE VEUX DISPARAITRE ! AIDEZ MOI ! Mais il me tend la main et me dit de me dépêcher avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me vois... Et on file au toilette... Là, je m'enferme dans les toilettes...<br>«_ Tu vas le faire tout seul ? Demande Sakurai-san.  
>_ Je vais bien devoir me débrouiller... Maugréais-je.<br>_ Masamune ne pourrait pas t'aider ?  
>_ Tais-toi ... Laisse le où il est ...<br>_ Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?  
>_ Plus ou moins...Enfin... Ca fait presque 2 semaines qu'il est distant...<br>_ Je vois... Et donc, tu as été frustré et il t'a fait quelque chose aujourd'hui qui t'as excité ?  
>_ En quelque sorte...<br>_ Dommage pour toi... Il ne pourra pas t'aider pour ton problème d'entrejambe ...  
>_ Oui, ben je m'en moque moi-même...<br>_ Je monte la garde devant, la porte ! Tu peux te soulager en paix !  
>_ Merci Sakurai-san...»<br>J'entends la porte. Mais quand même... Le faire seul... Je trouve celà humiliant !  
>* FIN POV RITSU *<p>

Ritsu s'occupa de son problème. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour le faire, mais en pensant à la seule personne pouvant le rendre dingue, il ne pouvait qu'y parvenir rapidement... Après être sorti des toilettes, il remercia rapidement Shin. Puis en retournant vers ses collègues, tous le regardèrent, inquiet. Il les rassura en prextant etre un peu malade. Il était assez mal à l'aise. Entre Masamune qui l'embrasse et ce problème technique, il était totalement perdu... Il ne savait plus quoi penser, comme s'il était emporté par les profondeurs d'un océan.

* 3 jours plus tard *  
>Masamune avait recommencé à ne plus rien faire à Ritsu. Les seules paroles qu'ils échangeaient, étaient pour se tirer dans les pattes. Le jeune éditeur avait les nerfs à fleur de peau... En étant constament sur les nerfs, ses collégues osaient à peine lui parler. Ce soir là, il sortit, un peu plus tard des Editions Murakawa. Il descendit dans le couloir et aperçu Masamune et Yokozawa en train de fumer. Le jeune homme fut soudain irrité, puis il entendit leurs conversations...<br>«_ Au fait, Masamune ! fit Yokozawa. On va boire un verre ce soir ?  
>_ Ah non ! Pas ce soir... Je suis déjà pris... Annonça Masamune.<br>_ Ah bon ? Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?  
>_ En quelque sorte... Je vais y allez, sinon je serais en retard...<br>_ Oh ? Serai-ce un rendez-vous galant ?  
>_ Vas savoir..<br>_ Une femme ?  
>_ Cela ne te regarde pas !»<br>Puis Masamune partit. Ritsu était contre le mur, complètement submergé, anéantit par les émotions qui le transperçaient...

* 30 minutes plus tard *  
>* POV MASAMUNE *<br>Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Allez savoir... Non mais franhement. Pourquoi je l'ai écouté ? Rappellez moi pourquoi... Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je l'écoute... Ca m'apprendra à lui demander de l'aide... Cela fait plus de 2 semaines... Je sens que je vais finir par craquer ! Le voir, savoir qu'il est là devant moi et que je ne peux pas le toucher... Du moins... On me l'a interdit ! Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant au monde ! J'ai l'irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus, de le prendre dans mes bras... et de le prendre tout court d'ailleurs... Je me demande moi-même comment j'ai fait pour me retenir... C'est uniquement parce que je tiens à savoir les sentiments qu'il cache au fond de son coeur. Je veux le savoir... Mais la dernière fois, quand j'ai vu la tristesse envahir ses yeux, j'ai cru mourir tellement mon coeur s'est serré... Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser... C'est à cause...  
>«_ Masamune ! Ecoute moi quand je te parle !<br>_ Tais-toi ... M'énervais-je. Tout ceci est de ta faute, Maria-san !  
>_ Eh ! Sois poli, s'il te plait ! Conteste-t-elle. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandé ma précieuse aide !<br>_ Précieuse... Je dirais plutot foireuse !  
>_ Idiot ! Je te signale que tu le colle comme un chewin-gun collé à une chaussure dont on arrive pas se débarrasser !<br>_ Maria-san ! Si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je dise à Shin que tu négliges ton travail...  
>_ Je me tais, c'est bon... Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Ritsu était incapable de faire un pas en avant t'en que tu prenais toujours les devants... Il avait besoin d'être livrer à lui même, d'être enfermé dans ce monde de solitude qui va le pousser à réagir...<br>_ Je veux bien mais... Quand je l'ai vu en pleurs... Je pense qu'il y a autre chose, mais...  
>_ C'est le mental qui a craqué ! C'est une question de temps...<br>_ Mouais...  
>_ Tu voulais une méthode radicale... Je te l'ai donné. Avec ça, il te dira une partie de ses sentiments ...»<br>J'espère ! Enfin, je lui fais confiance... Après tout, elle a fait des études en psychologie, donc elle connait tout sur le mental des personnes qu'elle rencontre... Alors j'espère qu'elle a raison ! Car je suis frustré à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! L'envie de toucher Ritsu devient plus forte chaque minute qui passe... Je l'aime et je le veux ! Je suis prêt à écouter cette auteur complètement sadique qui s'amuse à torturer les autres ! Elle le savait que j'allais être sur les nerfs... Je vais craquer si ça continue !  
>* FIN POV MASAMUNE*<p>

Masamune continuait de cogiter dans son coin, pendant que Maria le fixait en se doutant, par les légers changements de son visage, qu'il était vraiment agacé, mais surtout, sa frustration était à son maximun ! Puis ils continuèrent de discuter un petit moment, avant de rentrer, chacun chez soi. Maria n'habitait pas très loin de chez Masamune. Elle était dans les quartiers chics situés un peu plus loin. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, en pensant être obligée de se remettre dans son roman. Elle arriva au dernier étage qui ce composait d'un couloir très court, n'ayant qu'une seule porte, menant à son appartement. Mais là, à sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un se trouvait assis là dans le couloir. Elle s'avança et reconnu aussitôt cette personne.  
>«_ Ricchan ?»<br>Le concerné releva la tête, mais Maria eut comme un coup de massue ! Ritsu avait les yeux baignés de larmes et rougis, ainsi que des traces de cette eau salée sur ses joues. Maria voulut parler, mais le châtain se jetta dans ses bras.  
>«_ Que ce passe-t-il Ric... Tenta Maria.<br>_ Il s'est toujours moqué de moi ! Il n'a fait que jouer avec moi !  
>_ Calmes toi et exprimes-toi clairement...<br>_ C'est Takano-san ! Il n'a jamais été amoureux de moi ! Il s'est juste amusé... Je ne suis qu'un idiot !»  
>Ritsu explosa en sanglots. Maria ne put rien faire à part le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne l'écoutait pas tellement il était désespéré... La seule personne qui pourrait le réconforter n'était pas là pour le moment. Elle l'enmena à l'intérieur puis ils s'assièrent sur le canapé, le plus jeune pleurant toujours... Au bout de 20 minutes, il s'endormit sur les genoux de l'auteur qui continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se dit que ça suffisait. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Maria prit son portable...<br>Ritsu continuait de dormir. Mais une source de chaleur vint lui toucher la joue... Il se réveilla lentement, mais quand il ouvrit complètement les yeux, son coeur se déchira à nouveau. Masamune était là, devant lui, avec une expression indéffinissable sur le visage. La colère l'envahit soudain.  
>«_ DEGAGE DE LA ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR ! Hurla Ritsu.<br>_ Calmes-toi ! Si je suis là, c'est pour...Tenta Masamune.  
>_ JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! TU T'ES BIEN MOQUE DE MOI !<br>_ Je ne me suis jam...  
>_ URUSAI ! TU M'AS ENCORE DETRUIT ! JE TE DETESTE !<br>_ CALMES TOI BORDEL !»  
>Masamune lui attrapa les poignets et embrassa Ritsu qui fut totalement sous le choc.<br>«_ D'abord... Reprit le Brun. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi ! C'est juste que je voulais voir comment tu réagirais si je cessais toutes actions...  
>_ Non ! Tu... Tu dis n'importe quoi... TU MENS ! Tu avais rendez-vous ce ...<br>_ J'allais voir Maria...  
>_ Quoi ? Mais tu ...<br>_ Je lui ai demandé de m'aider... car quoi que je fasse tu me résistes. Je voulais un moyen de te faire réagir...  
>_ ET CA T'AS AMUSE NON ? PENDANT QUE MOI JE ME MORFONDAIS !<br>_ Tu n'avais qu'à venir me le dire !  
>_ Comment veux-tu que je dise une telle chose ? Alors que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que toi tu ressens...<br>_ Tu veux que je te dise ? Eh bien, j'étais totalement frustré ! De ne pas te serrer contre moi, ne pas te toucher m'a été insupportable ! J'ai cru devenir dingue ! Je suis fou de toi ! Tu peux le comprendre non ? Je n'ai jamais eut envie de toucher personne d'autre que toi ! Je t'aime Ritsu !»  
>Ritsu était complètement abasourdit par tous ses mots. Etait-ce la vérité ? Le visage de Masamune exprimait de la colère mélangée à de la tristesse... Il ne pouvait pas mentir avec une telle expression... Le châtain avait mal à la poitrine...<br>«_ Qu'en est-il de toi ? As-tu ressenti la même douleur que j'ai eu ? Demanda Masamune.  
>_ Je... Je suis...Commença Ritsu.<br>_ Oui ? Ritsu...  
>_ J'ai été horriblement mal... Je... Je me suis senti seul, tellement seul. Je n'en pouvais plus ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Pourquoi quand tu n'es pas avec moi et que tu me délaisses, je suis si mal ? POURQUOI ? Je me déteste moi-même d'être comme ça ! Je suis honteux...Je n'arrive même plus à... à ...JE VEUX PLUS ETRE SEUL ! ET JE DETESTE CE SENTIMENT !»<br>Masamune le relâcha. Il était à la fois surpris, heureux et en colère contre lui-même de l'avoir tant fait souffrir. Ritsu pleurait silencieusement. Mais il sentit une main sur sa joue qui l'obligea à lever la tête. Son regard s'ancra dans celui du brun, qui s'avança progressivement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se soudent. Le baiser fut tendre au début, puis il fut approfondit par le plus vieux. Le châtain sentit son coeur se remplir d'une douce chaleur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélera... Il l'avait retrouvé ! Ce sentimet de bien-être qu'il éprouvait au contact de Masamune. Il s'agrippa au T-shirt de l'éditeur en chef. Il en voulait plus. Des mains touchèrent son corps ! Ses mains à LUI ! Le plus vieux se sépara des lèvres de Ritsu et lui murmura :  
>«_ Ritsu... Dis-moi ce que tu veux ...<br>_ Non ... je ne peux...Balbutia Ritsu en rougissant.  
>_ Dis-le moi ! Me veux-tu autant que je te désire ? fit-il en lui lèchant le cou.<br>_ Taka...no...san.. Je...Je te ...veux...tout...de...»  
>Mais Masamune n'attendit pas plus pour partir à l'assaut de se corps qui lui avait tant manqué.<br>* Attention Scène Explicite *  
>Aucune parcelle de peau ne lui échappa. Quand il arriva aux tétons du plus jeune, il s'appliqua à les lécher, sucer puis mordiller. Le châtain, ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça ! Cette langue le faisait frissonner de plaisir ! Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se rationnaliser.<br>«_ Takano...san... On ...On est chez...Maria... Parvint-il à articuler.  
>_ Ce n'est pas un problème ! Répondit Masaune en remontant vers son visage. Maria m'a laissé les clés de son appartement. Tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé c'est de laver la couverture du canapé.<br>_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle savait ce qui allait ce passer...  
>_ Peut être... Mais... Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que je ne t'ai encore rien fait, mais que tu sois déjà tellement dur...Taquina le brun, en lui touchant l'entrejambe.<br>_ Mmmm... Toi aussi, Takano...san... Fit Risu en le touchant avec sa jambe.  
>_Dans ce cas, touches-moi Ritsu !»<br>Masamune descendit la fermeture de son pantalon ainsi que celle de Ritsu. Puis il prit la main du châtain pour la mettre dans son sous-vêtement pour qu'il prenne son membre raidit. Il en fit de même dans le boxer du plus jeune. Ils commencèrent les va-et-vient avec leur main. La chaleur les envahir et le plaisir les enivrait à un point extrème. Ritsu était plus que gêné : sentir le sexe de Masamune dans sa main le rendait fou. Il savait qu'il était excité à cause de lui ! Mais il était déjà à bout ! C'était trop de sensation d'un coup après avoir été privé de son corps pendant 2 semaines. Le brun vit qu'il était sur le point de venir, tout comme lui. Son nom murmuré de manière si érotique de la bouche du plus jeune l'excita un peu plus. Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main et ils jouirent tout les deux. Ritsu haletait, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Masamune le regarda fixement, tout en léchant sa main couverte du sperme du plus jeune, avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Cette vision, tellement érotique, acheva le jeune éditeur qui se remit à durcir et rougit d'embarras. Le brun était amusé par sa réaction. Le voir dans cet état le rendait totalement fou ! Il voulait goûter à chaque parcelle de ce corps qui ne réclamait que lui. Il embrassa le châtain, en passant la barrière de ses lèvres pour jouer avec sa langue, en voulant toujours plus, cherchant le contact de l'autre un maximun ! Puis il s'arrêta un court instant.  
>«_ Ritsu ... Tu as envie de faire durer le plaisir ? Susurra Masamune. Ou on en fini tout de suite ?<br>_ Tu es vraiment... Embarrassant ! Lâcha Ritsu en faisant une moue qui n'avait pas l'aire crédible.  
>_ Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir te faire plaisir ?<br>_ *Rougit et marmone* ...Aucun...  
>_ Alors ? Je fais durer ?<br>_ Je ... te sentir... contre moi...par...tout...  
>_ Quand tu fais cette tête, j'ai envie de te dévorer de la tête aux pieds !»<br>Masamune repartit encore une fois à la charge: sa langue descendait le long du torse du plus jeune pour arriver jusqu'à la terre promise et mit un coup de langue le long de sa verge raidie. Ritsu se sentait fièvreux. Le feu de l'excitation parcourait tout son corps au point qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Le mouvement est lent mais le plaisir tellement intense. Le rythme cardiaque du châtain s'accelera, mais il voulait plus ! Il ne désirait que davantage de sensations. Puis le brun, qui voyait clairement son désir, pris le membre dressé qui ce présentait devant lui et le mit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il commença le va-et-vient en le suçant avec fougue, envoyant le plus jeune toujours plus au 7ème ciel. Ritsu gemissait de plus en plus fort, se sentant noyer par le plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus et tenta de le dire, mais Masamune l'avait ressenti. Dans un dernier mouvement, le brun le fit jouir dans sa bouche. Il avala le sperme et regarda le plus jeune : son regard perdu dans la satisfaction, les jambes écartées,... Ce corps totalement à sa merci est terriblement excitant à son goût.  
>Ristu était perdu : il en avait eu tellement envie, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, de gémir et jouir plus rapidement. Il s'embarrassait lui-même ! En repensant à ses paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer en voyant le brun. Soudain, il sentit ses jambes être soulever. Masamune le fixa d'un air sauvage et mumura «ne me regardes pas avec cet aire là ! Tu es bien trop excitant...». Puis il pénétra le plus jeune avec force et brutalité, ne pouvant plus se contrôler davantage. Le châtain, poussa un cri de surprise, rapidement remplacé par un cri de passion. Les coups de reins de l'éditeur en chef le déchiraient en deux, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste un bien-être indéfinissable qui lui faisait quitter la terre ferme. Leur corps unis se mouvaient de plus en plus vite, les rendant de plus en plus fou et la respiration de plus en plus rapide. Masamune était sur le point de jouir, et Ritsu était dans le même état. Ce dernier se lâcha en hurlant le nom du seul homme qui l'avait possédé, qui ne ce retint pas d'avantage. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Masamune prit une couverture qui se trouvait sous la table basse et la rabattit sur eux. Le canapé était assez grand pour dormir à deux, en se serrant. Ritsu se colla au brun où il se sentait bien et s'endormit rapidement...<br>* Fin scène explicite*

* Le lendemain matin *  
>* POV MASAMUNE *<br>Mmmm... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il y a autant de lumière ... Ah mais oui ! J'ai été récupérer Ritsu chez Maria et on a dormi sur le canapé... Il n'y a pas à dire, mais ça fait du bien ! Je ne peux pas me passer de son corps. Et le voir collé à moi... Ca me donne envie de le possédé encore ! Mais je doute qu'il soit d'accord... Bon...On le refera ce soir ! Il aura eu le temps de se reposer ! Je vais allé prendre ma douche, en attendant qu'il se réveille...

* 15 minutes plus tard *  
>Il serait peut-etre temps de réveiller la belle aux bois dormant... Ah ! Il est assit sur le canapé ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de le réveiller ... «Brutalement». Il se tourne vers moi... Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu veux que je te saute dessus ou quoi ? Alors, arrête de rougir et de me regarder avec ces yeux ! Sinon, tu risques bien de finir sur le carreau... Je n'aurais pas du sortir de la salle de bain en serviette... Quoi que ... S'il veut un autre round, je lui le donne dans l'immédiat...<br>«_ Ohayo Onodera...  
>_ O ...hayo... Bulbutie-t-il.<br>_ Tu n'as pas été satisfait de cette nuit ? Le taquinai-je  
>_Quoi ? Ne... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !<br>_ Avec ta façon de me regarder, je dirais que j'ai raison ...  
>_ ESPECE D'IDIOT ! C'est toi qui n'a pas eu ton compte plutot ! Moi c'est bon !»<br>Puis il me demande la salle de bain et part s'y enfermer. Il n'est pas possible... D'ailleurs... Je lui demanderais de me répèter les mots qu'il m'a dit avant que l'on couche ensemble...Eh eh ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, Ritsu !


	7. Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite des aventures de Masamune et Ritsu ! Pour aujourd'hui je vous met les 2 derniers chapitres plus un petit épilogue !

Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ma fanfic vous aura plus !

Bye bye

**. **

**Chapitre 7 : Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur...**

*POV RITSU *

«_ Je suis sincèrement désolée Ritsu pour la dernière fois ! C'est de ma faute si Masamune t'a ignoré et qu'après tu étais en pleurs ! Je m'en suis voulue terriblement quand je t'ai vu dans cet état. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été extrèmement dans ma méthode, mais avec une personnalité comme la tienne, s'il ne l'utilisait pas tu n'aurais jamais réagit comme ça ! JE T'EN PRIE ! PARDONNE-MOI !»

Voilà la grande tirade qui m'a agressé ce matin. A peine arrivé et Maria m'attaque avec une lettre d'excuse à voix haut. Bon, c'est vrai qu'en y réflechissant ce matin, j'étais un peu en colère contre elle... Mais franchement, en la voyant s'incliner et me dire à quel point elle est désolée, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ! Bien que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a eu une allusion au fait que j'avais un sale caractère... Mais bon ! C'est la vérité alors je peux rien dire...

«_ Maria...s'il te plait... Redresses-toi... C'est gênant...Marmonais-je en rougissant.

_ Oui mais... Tu étais tellement malheureux...Fit l'auteur en se redressant.

_ Je sais que tu ne penais pas à mal...Alors je ne t'en veux pas...

_ C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Non! Absolum...

_ MERCI RICCHAN !»

WOUAH ! Ne te jette pas comme ça sur moi ! Très fanchement, je ne peux absolument plus t'en vouloir ! Et puis, je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi, pour que je réalise à quel point je... Enfin... Je suis... Atta... Takano...san... ARG ! Je dois arrêter avec ça...

«_ Maria-san ! Si tu ne lâches pas Onodera dans les secondes qui viennent, tu vas le regretter !

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Masamune ! Conteste Maria. Je fais ce que je veux !

_ Dans peu de temps, je me demande si tu seras encore capable de faire ce que tu veux ! Fit Takano-san en colère.

_ C'est fou comme tu me fais peur ! Je te jure ! Meme un chat pourait être plus effrayant !

_Tu vas le ...

_ Maria ! Ca suffit ! Arrête d'embêter Masamune et lâche Onodera.

_ Je fais ce que je veux Shin ! J'ai envie de m'amuser ...

_ Ah oui ... Soupire Sakurai-san. Eh bien, tu t'amuseras autant que tu veux quand tu m'auras remit ton roman ! J'ose espèrer que tu l'as fini ..

_ Euh... Pas tout à fais...

_ Et tu oses t'amuser ? Je crois que tu te fous de moi là...

_ *A voix basse * C'est exactment ça ...

_ Pardon ?

_ Non ! Je n'ai rien ...

_ Encore une queurelle d'amoureux ?»

Déjà que je n'arrivais pas à en caser une, mais maintenant qu'il est là, je vais même me sauver ! Yokozawa s'est avancé vers nous. Il nous a tous salué, en me gratifiant au passage d'un regard ... presque noir, on va dire...Maria consentit enfin à me lâcher, mais elle me tire par le bras en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle me demande un truc. On grimpe dans l'ascenseur, laissant les plus vieux entre eux. Juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, mon regard croise celui de Takano-san qui semble surpris du changement d'attitude de l'auteur. Mais en meme temps, il me regarde avec la même insistance que lorsque nous sommes ensemble... Bon sang ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir ! Maria sourit devant la teinte de mon visage, puis elle me déclare que si elle m'a trainé là, c'est surtout pour m'éloigner de Yokozawa. Je pense qu'elle a dû s'apercevoir du regard menaçant qu'il m'a lancé... Bah ! Moi j'y suis habitué et de toute façon, je ne l'aime pas ! Donc, je m'en...moque... Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça vu qu'il ...en a après Takano-san...

* FIN POV RITSU *

Ritsu était à la fois triste et en colère ! Il savait que tant que sa relation ne serait pas officielle, il ne pouvait rien dire et ça le rend malheureux. Mais en meme temps, il était en colère contre lui-même pour ça, et Yokozawa lui tapait sur le systeme au plus haut point !

* Le soir *

La journée était enfin fini. Les éditeurs rassemblaient leurs affaires quand Shin arriva dans la salle et s'adressa à Masamune.

«_ Eh ! Masamune ! C'est toujours bon pour aller boire un verre ?

_ Oui, oui ... J'arrive... Fit le brun.

_ Ce n'est pas que je veux te presser, mais tu sais comment est Yokozawa...

_ Impatient... Bon on est parti !»

La surprise s'empara de Ritsu. Masamune avait toujours refusé de sortir avec Yokozawa et là, il acceptait ! Est-ce à cause de Shin ? Il en doutait... Mais il recommencait à ressentir de la colère et son coeur se serrait... Il n'aimait pas ça ! Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui et prendre une douche froide pour calmer cette fureur qui l'habitait. Le châtain déstetait le fait de savoir le brun avec le Directeur des ventes, même si Shin y était. Il savait que Yokozawa ressentait quelque chose pour Masamune et ça lui faisait peur. Il secoua vivement la tête et repartit chez lui en espérant oublier ce sentiment.

Le lendemain, Ritsu avait une tête effroyable. Il avait encore passé une nuit à se retourner dans son lit et avoir la tête dans le cul prenait tout son sens. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer d'avoir meilleure mine...Il arriva au boulot, toujours assez vaseux. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se reposer : il devait suivre la progression des mangakas, voir les ventes, ... Après une journée chargée, il allait rentrer quand Masamune l'arrêta. Ritsu était à la fois content et paniqué de ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait toujours ce regard à son égard, qui le troublait au plus au point. Mais au moment où l'éditeur en chef voulu parler, son portable sonna, le coupant dans son élan. Il regarda son interlocuteur et vit qu'il était obligé de répondre. Le châtain maudit intérieurement celui qui l'avait appelé... Mais il n'avait pas envie que la déception et la colère se lisent sur son visage alors il tourna les talons en direction de l'ascenseur. Le temps que la machine arrive, il grimpa dedans et Masamune arriva juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Ritsu sentit son coeur faire un bond puis le brun se tourna vers lui.

«_ Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose... Déclara Masamue.

_ Désolé, mais je ne suis pas censé savoir...Marmonna Ritsu, la tête baissée.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si agacé ?

_ Je ne le suis pas !

_ Ah oui... Pourquoi avais-tu la tête des mauvais jours ce matin ?

_ C'est ça que tu voulais me demander ?

_ Oui... Et ne me répond pas par une autre question...

_ J'ai mal ...dormi... c'est tout...

_ C'est parce que je me suis pas occupé de toi hier soir ? Taquina le brun.

_ Arrête de divaguer ! Je...»

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Masamune le fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ritsu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier et d'en vouloir plus. Mais il refusait d'avouer la denière partie ! Le plus vieux arrêta le baiser et lui murmura qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de lui à cause du boulot. Puis il s'en alla laissant l'éditeur perplexe et rouge par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il réussit enfin à sortir de l'ascenseur, avec toujours tant de couleur... Une personne l'observait avec le regard remplit de colère...

Pendant les 3 jours qui suivirent, Masamune fut assez occupé. Il devait rencontrer des mangakas en dehors de ces heures de boulot et il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Ce soir là, il pensait pouvoir rentrer enfin chez lui, mais il fut à nouveau interpellé.

* POV RITSU *

Encore ? Et ... Bon sang ! Pourquoi, est-ce que Yokozawa est là cette fois ? Il ne doit pas etre tant occupé que ça pour discuter ensemble... Dire que j'ai pensé à un moment que sa présence me ... STOP ! Arrête de te conduire comme une lycéenne éperduement amoureuse ! Il ne devait pas être si occupé et il s'est foutu de moi en me faisant espérer quelque chose... Il faut que j'arrête de dire ça alors que c'est tout le contraire... Je sais très bien qu'il se languit de moi... Tout comme moi je finis pa me languir de lui... Sauf que le contrecoup est assez... physique, pour ne pas dire sauvage... NON ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça, sinon, je ne pourais plus regarder Takano-san en face ! J'ai déjà légèrement rougit alors si je continue à penser aux ébats qu'on a eut, on va me prendre pour un feu de signalisation et les voitures vont s'arrêter... Remarque, pratique pour traverser... Bon je dois sortir d'ici... Oh ! Ne sourit pas avec cet énergumène ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Ca me fait vraiment mal ! J'ai envie de partir et vite. Il est bien occupé apparemment... Ca m'enerve...

«_ Que fais-tu Ricchan ?»

AAAAHHHH ! Maria ! Arrêtes de surgir comme bon te semble ! T'es un ninja ou quoi ? Mais bon... Je n'ai pas envie de faire de l'humour pour le moment... Je suis énervé ! Maria me dévisage et regarde vers la sortie. Elle murmure «j'ai pigé le truc»... Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me demande si je veux me distraire quelque part. J'accepte ! Enleve-moi loin de cette de cette vision que je n'arrive plus à supporter ! On part vers la sortie, mais Takano-san nous a interpellé.

«_ Vous sortez quelque part tout les deux ? Questionne-t-il.

_ Oui ! On va... «Se détendre» ! Répondit Maria. Et toi ? Tu bosses encore ?

_ Non ! J'ai enfin fini...

_ Et nous allons boire un verre ensemble. Tranche Yokozawa. On va aussi «se détendre».

_ *Pense : Tais-toi... Ne... le monopolise pas... Il n'est pas... M'enervais-je.*

_ Ah... Ben, il le faut...Continue Maria.

_ Sur ce, nous vous laissons. Bonsoir ! Intervenais-je.»

Je prends Maria par le bras et l'entraine dehors au plus vite. Il m'énerve ! Il s'accapare Takano-san et je n'aime pas ça ! Ca me fait mal... On s'arrête plus loin. Je reprends ma respiration et je sens la main de l'auteur se poser sur ma tête. Elle me propose de faire le tour des librairies, car la lectures a des vertues relaxantes. Avec mon état actuel, je pense que cela m'aiderait...

* FIN POV RITSU *

* POV MASAMUNE *

Quoi encore ? Maintenant, c'est Yokozawa ! Il ne manquait plus que lui... Et il veut qu'on aille prendre un verre ensemble. Mais laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi... Et en meme temps que Ritsu ! Ca fait 4 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors aujourd'hui, il passe à le casserole... Le baiser d'i jours m'a donné envie de lui sauter dessus. Je me suis retenu à cause des rencontres avec des auteurs, alors là, je craque ! Mais de toute façon, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne se refusera pas à moi... Il sera en manque lui aussi ! Et Yokozwa qui ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas accepté d'aller boire avec lui...

«_ Au fait, comment as-tu réussit à faire augmenter le nombre de copies à cette enquiquineuse de la section des stocks ? Elle n'écoute jamais personne... Me demande Yokozawa.

_ Si tu savais ! Lui mettre la pression plus quelques arguments très convaincant, et l'affaire est dans le sac ! Répondis-je en ricanant.»

Il y a des jours où je me demande comment je fais... La persuasion est vraiment mon fort ! Bien que certaines personnes y résistent alors que je préférerais le contraire... Bon ! Je crois que Yokozawa va vraiment m'agresser si je n'accepte pas de sortir pour prendre un verre.. Mais je n'ai pas envie... Je veux Ri... Tiens ! Le voilà... Et toujours accompagné de son chaperon. Elle m'enerve vraiment à le collé comme ça ! Je veux savoir où elle l'enmène...

«_ Vous sortez quelque part tout les deux ? Questionnais-je.

_ Oui ! On va... «Se détendre» ! Répondit Maria. Et toi ? Tu bosses encore ?

_ Non ! J'ai enfin fini...

_ Et nous allons boire un verre ensemble. Fait Yokozawa. On va aussi «se détendre».

_ *Pense : OH ! Je n'ai jamais accepté d'aller boire un verre ! *

_ Ah... Ben, il le faut...Tente Maria.

_ Sur ce, nous vous laissons. Bonsoir ! Coupe Ritsu..»

Il prend l'auteur par le bras et part en courant quasiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Je n'ai pas tout compris... Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que le passage où il a pris Maria, je n'ai pas apprécié... Pas apprécié du tout ! Bon... Et Yokozawa qui me prend la tête pour aller boire un verre... Je vais y aller... Ca me détendra, comme il l'a si bien dit ! Mais je jure de chopper Ritsu en rentrant ! Je l'attends au tournant même...

* 2 heures plus tard *

Bordel ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je dois l'avoir rater... J'ai bien envie d'aller sonner chez lui ... Tiens ! Ben merde ! J'aurais pensé qu'il serait rentré avant, et on tombe nez à nez en bas de l'immeuble. Ritsu est très surpris de me voir. D'ailleurs, ses joues ont pris une teinte rouge, mais il tourne d'un coup la tête ! J'ai cru déceler de la colère dans son regard...C'était quoi ça ? Je sens que je vais m'énerver... On monte dans l'ascenseur et les portes sont à peine fermées que j'attaque !

«_ Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? Lui lançais-je.

_ Quoi ? Crie Ritsu en se retournant. Je ne vois pas de ...de quoi tu parles...

_ Ah bon ? Tu t'es enfuit comme un voleur en t'agrippant à Maria tout à l'heure !

_ Pppfff ! A t'entendre parler, on dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui est énervé ! Me défit-il.

_ *Pense : Non mais...il me cherche là ? Ritsu, ne me tentes pas...*

_ Et puis... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais une scène ? C'est Maria qui te dérange ? Serais-tu jaloux d'...

_ Et si c'était le cas ? Coupais-je en le fixant.

_ Hein...Tu ... Tu es vraiment...»

Cet air gêné, tout en bégaillant... JE CRAQUE ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Je m'avance vers lui et le plaque contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Je vois qu'il est trop surpris pour réagir, alors j'en profite pour passer la frontière de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Sa confusion le fait répondre au baiser. Il va me rendre fou ! J'entends la sonnerie qui indique que nous sommes arrivés à notre étage. Je romps le baiser et l'entraine jusqu'à mon appartement. Et tu auras beau meugler comme une vache, je ne te lâcherais pas ! La porte ouverte je le pousse à l'interieur, la referme et le colle à nouveau contre le mur !

Je recommence à l'embrasser avec la même ardeur que tout à l'heure. Mais il a repris ses esprit et se separe de mes lèvres ... Je sens qu'il va s'enerver... Au pire, ça ne change pas de d'habitude !

«_ Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Crie Ritsu.

_ Je refuse ! Contredis-je. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu es en colère !

_ Je... Va plutôt t'amuser avec Yokozawa ! Après tout, vous vous entendez tellement bien ... Je suis sûr que tu as bien dû t'amuser ces 3 derniers jours...

_ Oh ! Déjà, arrête de divaguer ! Ensuite, j'ai vraiment dû recontrer des auteurs ! Yokozawa m'a arrêté quand j'ai voulu rentrer...

_ Je... Je me moque... de ce que...tu..tu fais...

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?

_ Je...Je...

_ Tu es jaloux ?

_ N..non... Je ne...suis pas..., tente-t-il darticuler en rougissant encore plus.

_ Si ! Mais tu n'as pas à l'être...Et tu le sais pourquoi !»

Cette fois, il a fini avec la teinte d'un extincteur ! Il se résigne enfin...

*Attention scène explicite *

Je le relache légerement pour pouvoir lui enlever sa veste puis déboutonner sa chemise. Je cale ma jambe entre les siennes et lui relève la tête pour qu'il me regarde. Je sens le rythme de son coeur s'accélerer et son regard ancré dans le mien. Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres si tentantes. Il se laisse faire et il appronfondit de lui même. Bordel ! Je ne pourais pas me métriser davantage si tu continues... Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps. Je le sens frisonner sous mes doigts... Ah... Il s'accroche à moi... Je n'en peux plus.. Je mets un terme au baiser et laisse ma langue descendre le long de son cou, jusqu'à son torse. Je lui lèche les tétons avec avidité... Je sais qu'il est sensible à cet endroit et je continuerais jusqu'à se que tu gémisses pour de bon ! Car là tu te retiens et ça ne va absolument pas ! Je suce plus fort ses tétons et le cri que j'attendais passe la frontière de ses lèvres. Bordel ! Il va finir par me rendre fou. Maintenant c'est trop tard... Je n'ai plus envie de lui...Je veux le possèder entièrement et immédiatement ! Je me redresse et sens son sexe gonflé dans son pantalon. Remarque, je ne suis guère mieux...

«_ Takano...san...Souffle Ritsu. Tu ... tu es... d...

_ Tu es dans le même état que moi non ? Répliquais-je en le touchant à l'entrejambe.

_ Mmmm... Non ... Je...

_ Je veux te prendre, Ritsu ! Tu es le seul à me mettre dans cet état...

_ Pour... quoi ...Je ne ...veux...

_ Je t'aime, Ritsu ! Ne résistes pas à ce que veut ton corps ...»

Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je sens son coeur battre à un rythme effréné. Je lui defais son pantalon puis lui baisse son boxer. Son membre est tendu et ne demande qu'à être délivrer du mal qui le ronge. Je le caresse sur sa longueur du bout de mes doigts... Ritsu se raidit entièrement et je sens le tremblement de ses jambes. Cette torture que je lui afflige, le met dans cet état et j'aime ça ! Je l'entraine vers le lit et le fait s'asseoir, sinon, il va tomber. Je m'agenouille devant lui. Cette fois je lui mets un coup de langue sur la longueur de sa verge, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Son visage est crispé par la douleur de son membre et l'excitation que cela lui procurait. J'ai envie de le torturer davantage mais je le veux. Je le prends dans ma bouche et le suce avec force. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus rapprochés et il s'accrocha plus fortement à mon T-shirt... Arrêtes de gémir ! Tu m'excites encore plus ! Dans un cri rauque il se libère dans ma bouche. J'avale son sperme et le regarde. Son regard est perdu dans le plaisir et il sert toujours mon haut dans ses mains.

«_ Je ne vais pas partir, tu sais ! Le taquinais-je.

_ Non ... Je ne voulais pas ... Tente-t-il d'articuler.

_ De toute façon, tant que je ne t'aurais pas pénétré et aimé durant tout la nuit...

_ Ne...ne dit pas des choses aussi gênantes !»

Il me lache et se jette sur le lit à plat ventre. Plus tu essaies de me résister, plus tu es à ma merci ! Tu ne peux rien faire ...J'enlève mes vêtements, monte sur le lit et dépose des baisers sur son dos. Je lui demande de me regarder... Il hésite puis il se tourne vers moi. Bordel ! Ce regard résigné et rempli de désirs... Je craque ! Je lui relève les hanches et le pénètre sans plus attendre ! Il pousse un cri tout en s'agrippant au draps. Je continue de faire des va-et-vient lui arranchant des rales de plaisirs plus forts les uns que les autres... Tu m'excites à un point que tu n'oses meme pas imaginer, Ritsu. Je ne crois pas qu'une seule fois va me suffire ce soir... Je le pilone encore, mais je vais bientôt jouir. Ritsu murmure qu'il n'en peut plus... Ne le dit pas de cette manière ! Je lui donne un dernier coup de reins qui nous achève tout les deux. Je me retire et le regarde essayer de reprendre son souffle. Je le tourne face à moi pour l'observer. Il est adorable et toujours aussi mignon... Il souffle mon nom... Tu me rends dingue ! Ne m'appelle pas avec une voix aussi sexy et avec un visage brulant de désirs ! Non... Ne me touche pas... Ne m'éffleure pas avec tes doigts... Je ...Ritsu ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Je me penche vers lui et lèche ses lèvres qui ne demande que moi.

«_ Ritsu ... Si tu continues, je recommence...

_ Quoi ... Takano...san... Je n'en peux plus...

_ Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'exciter ? Tu me cherches...

_ I ...diot...Je ne fais...rien de tel...

_ Ritsu... Continuais-je en descendant ma langue.

_ Je ... Laisse-moi... Je ne suis pas...

_ Au contraire... tu es encore dur...»

Je lui saisis sa verge encore excitée. Il gémit en murmurant que c'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça ! Pour moi, cela veut tout dire ! Je l'excite plus que n'importe qui ! Tout comme lui il m'excite ! Je mets ses jambes autour de ma taille et m'enfonce en lui plus lentement que la première fois. Je veux qu'il me sente entrer en lui, que cette doucereuse douleur envahisse son être. Il crie avec la respiration totalement saccadée. Mon nom retentit dans sa bouche...Il essaie de dire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrive pas... J'arrive au bout de ma progression puis je commence à bouger mes hanches toujours avec les mêmes mouvements lents. Ritsu grogne... Je crois bien qu'il n'apprécie pas le traitement lent ... Mais je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il craque... Ah... Il commence à faiblir...Il bouge lui-même ses hanches... Le voir en redemander avec son corps m'exalte grandement ... Ses hanches qui bougent pour me sentir complètement... Je vais devenir fou ! Mais avant, dis-le moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux !

«_ Taka...no...san... Ne...Arrêtes...de..me...tortu...rer...

_ Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce tu veux...

_ Ne m'obli...ges...pas...

_ Ritsu !

_... Bouges...plus vite... S'il te... AAAHHH !»

Je ne peux tenir davantage ! Ton visage et cette voix si érotique m'ont fait perdre tout raisonnement... Le mouvement de mes va-et-vient sont incontrolables. J'en veux encore et toujours plus de toi ! Gémis ! Cries et excites-moi encore ! Fais moi ressentir à quel point je suis indispensable pour toi. Je me penche vers lui pour prendre posséssion de ses lèvres, tout en continuant à le piloner et en saissant son sexe au passage. Nous tenons pas plus longtemps et nous nous lâchons dans un orgasme plus puissant que le premier. Il m'a achevé... Enfin... Je pense l'avoir aussi achevé... Je me sépare de lui et rabat la couverture sur nous. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil ...

*Fin scène Explicite *

* FIN POV MASAMUNE *

* Le lendemain vers 11h *

Tous les éditeurs travaillaient dur pour suivre la progression de leurs magakas. Et à partir de ce moment, le travail commençait à être dur. Mais Ritsu était épuisé avant même d'avoir commencer ! Une nuit après les mains et le corps de Masamune l'avait littéralement vidé ! Le brun etait, en revanche, d'une excellente humeur et le voir dans cet état en effrayé certain. Le jour suivant, les ennuis commençaient ! Le retard systématique des auteurs rendaient la tâche plus rude aux éditeurs...

Les 3 jours qui suivirent furent assez horrible pour Ritsu. Entre Muto-sensei qui était en retard pour son storyboard et si elle ne lui donnait pas se soir, il allait avoir des problèmes. Mais il y a une chose qui l'agaçait au plus haut point : dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Masamune, Yokozawa arrivait toujours comme par enchantement...Ou plutot comme une malédiction pour le châtain ! Il avait beau savoir que l'éditeur en chef l'aimait, il avait quand même un doute. Et ce doute était provoqué par Yokozawa. En plus, Masamune devait à nouveau rencontrer des auteurs pour le travail le soir, ce qui faisait que Ritsu le voyait moins ces derniers temps. Mais il ne put y refléchir davantage car il reçu un appel.

«_ Allo ? Onodera-kun ? C'est Muto-sensei...fit l'auteur, un peu gênée.

_ Ah ! Muto-sensei ! Alors ? Comment se passe l'écriture du Storyboard ? Vous l'avez terminé ?

_ Oui ! J'ai réussit à le finir avant la fin de la journée... Je suis désolée du retard...

_ Ce n'est pas grave... L'important est que vous l'ailliez fini aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous l'envoyer sur le fax de la boite ?

_ Bien sûr Onodera-kun ! Je le fais immédiatement ! Et encore désolée !

_ Très bien ! Au revoir.

_Au revoir !»

Ritsu souffla. Heureusement que Muto-sensei a réussit à lui rendre le storyboard en milieu d'après-midi ! Comme ça, il pourra faire la vérification avec Masamune avant qu'il ne parte à ses rendez-vous d'affaire. Il se dirigea vers le fax, prit les planches et retourna s'asseoir pour les corriger. Une heure plus tard, le châtain avait fini la correction. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le montrer à Masamune. Il hésita, un instant puis il se leva.

«_ Takano-san ! Je voulais vous montrer le storyboard de Muto-sensei.. Demanda Ritsu.

_ Elle te l'a envoyé ? Et tu l'as corrigé ? S'étonna l'éditeur en chef.

_ Oui ! Je l'ai fait dès que je l'ai reçu !

_ Parfait ! Prends une chaise et s'assieds-toi ! Je vais repousser mon rendez-vous...

_ Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant ?

_ Non ! Le plus important c'est le storyboard...Et...

_ Et ?

_ Non, rien ...»

Ritsu était un peu étonné, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Le storyboard était plus important pour le moment. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à se pencher sur le boulot. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la soirée était entamée et il ne restait plus que les deux hommes dans le bureau. Quand la correction fut achevée, Ritsu décida de la relire avant de l'envoyer à Muto-sensei. Masamune resta un court instant à le fixer, mais le plus jeune se sentant observer releva la tête. Mais en croisant le regard du brun, il se mit à rougir. Le plus vieux se pencha vers lui, de plus en plus près...

«_ Masamune ! Tu es là ?»

L'interpelé fronça les sourcils et se redressa au moment où Yokozawa entra dans la piéce. Il regarda le jeune éditeur avec une expression indéfinissable, puis il se tourna vers le brun.

«_ Masamune ! Tu ne devais pas rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir ? Lanca-t-il

_ Oui ! Je dois y aller tout de suite... Marmona Masamune.

_ Aussi tard ? Je voulais que l'on aille boire un verre.

_ Ce sera pour une autre fois ! Là, je n'ai pas le temps... Onodera ! Tu envoies très vite la correction pour que Muto-sensei puisse commencer au plus vite !

_ Oui, Takano-san ... Opina Ritsu, toujours un peu rouge.»

Puis Masamune partit, laissant seul Yokozawa et Ritsu. Le plus jeune n'avait aucune envie de rester avec lui, surtout qu'il sentait que Yokozawa allait enore lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Il se leva pour rassembler ses affaires. Yokozawa le fixa puis il se décida :

«_ Quand vas-tu comprendre que Masamune n'est pas pour toi ? Déclara-t-il.

_ Pardon ? Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi vous me dites ça... Se défendit Ritsu.

_ Il ne fait que s'amuser avec toi, de toute façon...

_ Comment pouvez-vous le sav... Mais il se tut en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il avait une relation avec Masamune.

_ Je m'en doutais... Tu es avec lui c'est ça ?

_ *Rougit* Non ... On n'est pas...

_ A voir ta tête, j'ai vu juste. Tu as sûrement dû coucher avec lui aussi.

_ Ca... Je ne ...

_ Ne te monte pas la tête, juste parce qu'il couche avec toi... Il finira par être à moi... Il va lacher un mec aussi indécis que toi !

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir...

_ D'après toi ? Qui de son premier amour, avec qui, il est sorti un de temps, ou de son ami d'université avec qui, il a passé le plus clair de son temps en sait le plus sur lui ?

_ Je ... Mais il a dit...

_ Que connais-tu de lui ?»

Ritsu était incapable de répliquer. Il savait que Masamune lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais en même temps, Yokozawa lui avait envoyé au visage, toutes les craintes de son chef des ventes le regarda, puis il tourna les talons. Ritsu était sous le choc... Il resta figer un long moment avant de se rappeler qu'il devait envoyer la correction. Il fini de la relire et la fit parvenir à Muto-sensei. Puis il rentra chez lui, tellement anéantit qu'il tomba sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Le jour suivant, Ritsu se sentait toujours aussi mal que la veille. Yokozawa lui avait mit le doute sur sa relation avec Masamune. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé, resonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête et l'ont empêché de dormir. C'est dans le brouilllard total qu'il se rendit au bureau. Il se ressaisit quand il arriva vers ses collègues, car ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir ! C'est la derniere ligne droite avant la fin de la période et il fallait être présent à 200%. Le châtain du commencer la photocomposition des manuscrits de remplacement car certains auteurs avaient carrément négligé leur délai. Il faisait tout pour que l'on ne remarque pas son déssaroi. Mais Masamune avait très bien vu que le jeune éditeur n'était pas naturel, car il fuyait constament son regard, même si ce dernier le faisait involontairement. Le brun voulait lui demander ce qui le tracassait, mais le temps lui manquait énormément. Le châtain agissait contre sa volonté ! C'était plus fort que lui...

* 2 Jours plus tard *

* POV RITSU *

Je suis mort ... J'ai l'impression d'être un zombie ...Et encore ! Meme un zombie aurait meilleure mine que moi...Bon sang ! Ca m'énerve... Je passe la porte, puis me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé à mon étage, je tombe nez à nez avec Takano-san et Sakurai-san en grande conversation. Pouquoi faut-il que je tombe sur lui dès le matin ... Je ne suis toujours pas...Ah ! Sakurai-san à remarquer ma présence.

«_ Ohayo Onodera-san! Me salue-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Ohayo Sakurai-san ! Takano-san ... Répondis-je en jettant un bref coup d'oeil à Takano-san.

_ Ohayo Onodera ... Me renvoye ce dernier, en me fixant.

_ Ca tombe bien que tu sois là ! Enchaine l'éditeur de Maria. J'aurais besoin d'un avis supplémentaire sur quelque chose...

_ C'est vrai ? Fis-je supris.

_ Oui ! Dis moi...Tu as lu «Survivre quand la mort te pourchasse» de Maria ?

_ Bien sur ! Je l'ai trouvé fantastique ! D'ailleurs, le 3ème et dernier tome devrait sortir, non ?

_ Oui ! Le mois prochain ! Et que dirais-tu d'une adaptation en manga ?

_ En manga ? Ce serait génial ! Je pense que se serait pasionnant de le voir en dessin ! Il faudrait que l'oeuvre original soit respectée, mais avec un peu plus de... de romantisme

_ Eh bien ! Je vois qu'il y en a qui sont sur la même longueur d'onde !

_ Pardon ?

_ Laisse tomber ... Masamune ce soir, on se retrouve au même restaurant qu'hier ? On discutera mieux du projet...

_ Oui ! Il n'y a pas de soucis ! A ce soir. Confirme Takano-san.

_ Au revoir Onodera-san !

_ Au revoir Sakurai-san...»

Il s'éloigne... Le regard de Takano-san se pose sur moi... VITE ! Je dois partir ! Sinon, je sens qu'il va me poser des questions... J'essaye de m'enfuir mais il m'empêche de partir...

«_ Onodera ! Je veux que tu me dise ce que tu as ! Lance-t-il d'un air sévère.

_ Je ... Je n'ai absolument rien ... Je le...

_ Ne me mens pas ! Tu me fuis constament depuis 3 jours !

_ Je ... Je ne peux... Je veux pas en parler ... Fais-je en baissant les yeux et la tristesse m'envahissant.

_ Onodera ... Est-ce que Yokozawa t'a encore dit quelque chose ?

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ...tu ...

_ C'est le lendemain que je vous ai laissé tout les deux, que tu avais le regard vide...»

Je me sens encore plus mal... Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais on l'appelle... Il fronce les sourcils... Il me dit que l'on en reparlera plus tard. Je...N'ai pas envie... J'ai le coeur qui ce serre.

* Plus tard *

«_ Comment ça ? Tu es au courant que demain à 12h, le manuscrit doit être ici ?

_ Je suis au courant ! Pas la peine de crier !»

Et voilà... C'est reparti ! Yokozawa et Takano-san s'engueule encore... Il faut dire que l'auteur du mois est très en retard et que si elle ne le rend pas, les ventes vont chuter... Mais s'il pouvait éviter de venir ici pour se plaindre, ça m'arrangerait ! Je sens toujours son regard oppressant dans mon dos ... Ca m'etouffe ! Je crois que je vais mourir...

* 2 jours plus tard *

Enfin fini ! Je vais pouvoir me relaxer ! Les mangakas vont finir par achever les éditeurs... Tiens ! J'ai un message ... De qui... Maria ? «Coucou mon petit Ritsu ! Je sais que la mauvaise période est passée, alors ça te dit d'aller boire avec moi ce soir ? Bisous !». Bon sang ... Meme dans ces messages elle est embarrassante... J'accepte ! J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Je suis toujours aussi mal et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à regarder Takano-san sans que mon coeur se serre... Sans compter Yokozawa qui le colle comme une sangsue ... ARG ! Rien que d'y penser, ça m'enerve !

* Vers 19h *

Maria est venue me chercher et l'on est aller dans un bar-restaurant. J'ai toujours le coeur lourd... Et puis...Takano-san est toujours occupé avec le futur manga qu'il supervise avec Shin... Je crois que le fait qu'il ne me touche plus... Ca me manque...Mais les paroles de Yokozawa...

«_ Ricchan ? Fait Maria

_ Désolé ...Je pensais a quelque chose... Répondis-je.

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette ... Expliques-moi !

_ Mais comment tu ... C'est Takano-san qui t'a demandé...

_ En parti ... Mais Shin a aussi remarqué que tu n'étais pas bien... Je les ai vu tous les deux hier pour parler du projet.

_ D'accord ...

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

_ Je ...J'ai besoin de t'en parler de toute façon ! * Je lui raconte tout depuis l'histoire avec Yokozawa* Voilà ...Tu sais tout...

_ Il a vraiment été cru ! Le salop... Il ferait vraiment tout pour que tu t'éloignes de lui ...

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai tellement mal...

_ Ricchan ! Ne te laisses pas démonter par cet idiot ! Après tout, Masamune te clame son amour depuis qu'il t'a retrouvé non ? Et depuis, c'est presque le parfait amour non ?

_ Oui ! Mais je suis... J'ai peur qu'il me laisse ... Et puis le premier amour...

_ Ricchan ! Le premier amour peut être le bon ! Il faut que tu y crois ! Ne te laisses pas avoir par ces conneries de connaître la personne depuis plusieurs années ou pas ! Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme dit le proverbe. Tu crois franchement que Masamune va te lacher après t'avoir aimé pendant 10 ans ?

_ *Rougit* Non ... Il n'est pas du genre à abanbonner... Le premier amour est un lien aussi solide ?

_ * Sourire* Bien sûr... Tu devrais le savoir toi même...

_ Ah ah ... Mais Maria ! Toi aussi tu as l'air de savoir... Shin est ton premier amour ?

_ *Gênée* Eh bien ... En quelques sortes... Shin a été la première personne que j'ai vraiment aimé ...

_ Donc, tu me comprends ...

_ Oui ... Mieux que tu ne le crois ! Je suis moi-même passée par de dures épreuves... dont celle d'avouer ses sentiments et de croire en son amour.»

Elle a raison ! Je dois plus y croire et surtout...lui...lui dire... Que je l'aime... Mon coeur bat trop vite ! Mais je me sens plus léger... En parler m'a fait le plus grand bien ! Maria me propose de me ramener. J'acce... Merde ! J'ai oublié les sondages au bureau ! Il faut absolument que je les récupère ce soir ! Je lui demande si on peut faire un détoure... Elle accepte en disant que cela ne la dérange pas. Nous sommes repartis en direction de la maison d'édition Murakawa. J'entre dans le batiment quasiment désert à cette heure... Je tourne dans le couloir mais je ne peux aller plus loin car Yokozawa et Takano-san...

«_ Masamune ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de rester avec moi ?

_ Je te l'ai dit ! J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi...

_ Tu veux plutôt aller le rejoindre ...

_ De qui tu ...Tu parles d'Onodera ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui as...

_ Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité ! Et tu ferais mieux de laisser un type incapable d'assumer ses sentiments !

_ Yokoza ...»

WOUAH ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils f... NON ! Laisses-le ! Ne le touches pas ! Takano-san ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire ? POURQUOI ? Yokozawa avait raison... Tu... Je...

* FIN POV RITSU *

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant Ritsu l'horrifiait: Yokozawa avait pris Masamune par le col et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun était tellement surpris qu'il fut incapable de réagir ! Ritsu fondit en larme et s'enfuit en courant.

Il bouscula Maria au passage qui était entrée dans le bâtiment. Cette dernière ne comprit rien.

«_ RITSU ! Hurla-t-elle.»

Le cri de l'auteur avait réveillé Masamune qui repoussa Yokozawa et alla dans le couloir, vers une Maria choquée.

«_ Maria...Commenca Masamune, mais il ne put continuer.

_ Qu'est- que tu lui as encore fait ? Agressa Maria.

_ Mais je n'ai pas...

_ MENTEUR ! * Fous une claque à Masamune*

_ Pourquoi tu...

_ Et encore ... Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ressent Ritsu ! Il était anéantit parce que l'autre idiot là-bas fait tout pour l'éloigner de toi ! *Elle désigne Yokozawa* Tout ce dont Ritsu avait besoin, c'est de toi ! Toi et uniquement toi ! Je sais que ton travail est important, mais tu as négligé la seule personne que tu aimes ! Franchement, es-tu digne d'aimer quelqu'un ?

_ ...Oui ! Je ne referais pas la même erreur qu'il y a 10 ans et je refuse de le laisser partir !

_ Alors, dépêche toi idiot !

_ Masamune ! Cria Yokozawa. Tu cours à ta perte avec lui ! Il t'a blessé il y a longtemps, pourquoi t'accrocher à lui comme ça ?

_ YOKOZAWA ! Je l'aime un point c'est tout ! Si ce n'est pas Ritsu, ce ne sera personne d'autre ! Et surement pas toi !

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ?

_ J'ai été surpris ! Tu m'as embrassé d'un coup sans que je m'y attende ! Et je peux te dire que je le regrette amèrement ! Embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Ritsu m'a dégouté... Je ne pourrais jamais le faire avec qui que ce soit d'autre ...

_ Tu as toujours été distant avec tes conquêtes... Je le sais plus que n'importe qui... Mais pourquoi lui ?

_ Parce qu'il est le premier que j'ai aimé il y a 10ans, le premier à m'avoir blessé... Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier...

_ Je deteste cette idée ! Tu n'es plus pareil depuis qu'il est là ! J'ai voulu l'éloigner mais...

_ Ne fait plus jamais ça ! De toute façon, tu auras beau essayer de l'éloigner de moi, j'irai le chercher à chaque fois ! Ne tente plus rien, Yokozawa !»

Et Masamune passa devant Maria avec une seule idée en tête, retrouver Ritsu. Il partit vers le parking et prit sa voiture avec laquelle il était venu ce matin, pour éviter d'être en retard. Maria et Yokozawa étaient restés dans le couloir, figés. Puis Yokozawa reprit la parole.

«_ Tu es fiére de toi ?

_ Plutot oui ... Fit Maria en le regardant.

_ Tu dois me trouver pathétique !

_ Effectivement... Mais... Je renonce à te dire quoi que ce soit. Tu es assez abattu je pense...

_ Tu as pitié de moi ? Je n'en ai pas besoin ...

_ Dans ce cas, j'ajouterais une dernière chose... Tu critiquais Ritsu parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer ces sentiments... Mais très franchement, es-tu le mieux placé pour faire une telle remarque ?»

Yokozawa écarquilla les yeux suite à cette remarque. Maria se retourna et partit vers la sortie.

* 2 heures plus tard *

Ritsu avait couru jusqu'au parc qui surplombe la ville. Il était totalement anéanti par la scène du baiser...Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus choqué, c'est que Masamune n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher... Rien que d'y penser, son coeur se serrait, lui donnant encore plus envie de pleurer... La scène se rejouant sans cesse, il éclata en sanglot, arrivant plus à se contrôler et il tomba à terre. Son coeur était meurtris par le désespoir qui l'envahissait. Il voulait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, mais la douleur présente dans sa poitrine lui rappela que c'est la réalité. Il ne pouvait plus. Son amour pour Masamune le détruisait...

«_ Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Ritsu !»

Le coeur du châtain s'arrêta. Cette voix si grave qui résonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles...Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir Masamune, complètement essoufflé, avec une expression partagée entre le soulagement et la tristesse. Il était complètement désemparé de ne plus retrouver celui qu'il aimait... Mais le visage du châtain baigné de larmes, fini de l'anéantir. Il s'approcha de Ritsu qui fut terrorisé.

«_ NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! Hurla le châtain. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

_ Ritsu ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas... Tenta Masamune.

_ MENTEUR ! TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR L'EMPECHE !

_ Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu...

_ URUSAI ! J'en ai marre ! A cause de toi, mon coeur se serre ! ET JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS CETTE DOULEUR !

_ Ritsu ... Je ne voulais pas ...* Il s'agenouille*

_ JE TE DETESTE !

* CLAC ! Ritsu mit une claque à Masamune *

_ ... Eh bien... Décidement ! Deux claques en si peu de temps ..., Fit-il en se tenant la joue.

_ TAIS ... Quoi ?

_ Je m'en suis pris une par Maria... Elle m'a même remis les idées en place...

_ Mais pour...

_ Peu n'importe... Frappe moi autant que tu veux si cela peut te soulager ! C'est à cause de moi, si tu pleurs, je n'ai aucune excuse...

_ OUI ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! Tu aurais mieux fait de t'enticher de Yokozawa...

_ Je me fiche de Yokozawa ! C'est un ami ! Rien de plus ! Tu es le seul que j'aime depuis le lycée !

_ POURQUOI JE TE CROIRAIS ? Laisse-moi ... Je ne peux plus supporter de souffrir...

_ Je refuse !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser, t'éloigner de moi encore une fois... Cette fois, je ne le supporterais pas ... Pas une deuxième fois...

_ Je ... Je ne supporte plus cette douleur qui me ronge ! Tu es le seul qui puisse me faire souffrir comme ça ! Si je m'éloigne de toi ...

_ Te sentiras-tu mieux pour autant ?

_ Qu...Je ...

_ Si je suis le seul à pouvoir te blesser de manière, je suis aussi le seul à pouvoir la faire disparaitre ...

_ Ne ...ne dis pas...

_ Ritsu ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Yokozawa m'a dit qu'il voulait te séparer de moi, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre d'arrêter... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais... Je t'en supplie, ne t'éloigne pas et reste avec moi ...

_ Takano-san... Je ... Je ... ne veux pas... Que tu restes avec lui ... Je ... Reste avec moi ! Ne m'ignore plus ! Ne laisse personne t'approcher comme Yokozawa l'a fait ! J'ai cru mourir de douleur !»

Les larmes de Ritsu se remirent à couler. Mais cette fois, Masamune le prit dans ses bras et le châtain s'accrocha à lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Puis le brun pris son visage dans ses mains pour effacer les traces de l'eau salée de ses joues. Il le regarda avec tendresse, avant de capturer les lèvres du plus jeune. Le baiser, timide au début, s'approfondit de plus en plus. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble qui prirent un rythme effréné. Chacun cherchant le contact de l'autre le plus possible jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ils séparèrent, essoufflés. Masamune voulait se lever mais Ritsu le tenait fermement. Il lui murmura de le suivre maintenant. Ils se levèrent et le plus âgé prit la main du châtain. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture et le fit monter dedans. Puis il prit place lui aussi, mais avant que le jeune éditeur ne dise quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa...

* Attention scène explicite *

Masamune balada ses mains à travers les vêtements du jeune tout en approfondissant le baiser. Puis il déboutonna sa chemise et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Mais Ritsu se rappela de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du Brun..

«_ Takano...san... On est...dans...la...voi...ture... Essaya-t-il d'articuler.

_ Ce n'est pas grave ... J'ai envie de toi ... Répondit Masamune en descendant sa langue le long de son cou.

_ Mais...On pourrait ...nous...Voir...

_ Personne ne vient ici, à cette heure-ci... Tu n'en as pas envie ?

_ Je n'ai... pas ...dit...çaaaahhhh !»

Masamune lui lécha le téton gauche et titilla l'autre, envoyant des sensations de plaisir à Ritsu. Le brun fit tomber le pantalon et le boxer du plus jeune. Son membre se raidissait de plus en plus à cause l'éditeur en chef qui suçait plus fortement ses tétons. Le châtain sentit une main attraper son sexe et faire des va-et-viens, l'excitant davantage. Ses gémissements étaient plus forts au fur et à mesure que Masamune mouvait sa main. Mais ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Il recula le siège à fond et passa du coté passager pour se mettre face à Ritsu ! Il baissa son pantalon et leva les jambes du plus jeune, qui fut surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Le châtain sentit le sexe tendu du plus vieux à l'entrer de son intimité. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et les rougeurs de son visage s'intensifièrent encore plus. Puis l'éditeur en chef s'introduit lentement en lui, pour pouvoir savourer le corps frêle qui s'enflammait pour lui et pour entendre les râles sensuelles qui le stimulaient. Arrivé au plus profond de Ritsu, il commença à mouvoir ses hanches. Le jeune éditeur baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Cette sensation de bien-être et le plaisir qui l'inondait lui avait manqué. L'impatience et les coups de reins du brun, lui montrait à quel point il avait faim de lui. Il n'arrivait pas supporter ses sensations intenses. Masamune accélérait de plus en plus. Ne pas l'avoir possédé depuis quelques jours et la peur de perdre à nouveau le châtain, ne faisait qu'accroitre ses pulsions. Mais il lui manquait une chose pour être combler : le regard noyer dans le plaisir de Ritsu. Lui murmura «Ritsu...Regarde-moi... Je veux voir ton visage...». Un frisson parcouru interpellé qui lentement, leva la tête. Le regard de Masamune l'ensorcelait à chaque fois. De plus, à l'étroit sur le siège de la voiture, leur visage était très proche... Le plus vieux devenait fou ! Il le pilonna avait toute sa force et franchit les centimètres qu'ils restaient pour atteindre les lèvres de Ritsu. Ce dernier s'accrocha à la veste du brun face à la violence de ses va-et-viens et approfondit le baiser, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le plaisir étant à son apogée, ils se lâchèrent dans un orgasme confondu. Ils reprirent leurs esprits et Masamune se rhabilla correctement. Il repassa coté conducteur, laissant Ritsu essoufflé et complètement ailleurs...

«_ Ritsu, tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller... souffla Masamune.

_ ... Oui...je..vais le...faire. Répondit Ritsu dans les vapes, en attrapant ses vêtements.

_ On rentre, mais je te préviens, je ne te lâche pas cette nuit !

_ *Rougit * Quoi ?»

Le coeur de Ritsu ne fit qu'un bond et ses joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau. Il se revêtit et Masamune démarra la voiture. Les bâttements de coeur du châtain s'accélère au fur et mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'appartement. Il était partagé entre l'appréhension et l'impatience de se retrouver avec lui...

Masamune se gara, ferma la voiture et prit Ritsu par la main pour l'entrainer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent dedans. Le brun se mit contre le mur et tira le châtain vers lui pour l'enlacer.

«_ Takano-san ... Pourquoi tu ... Fit Ritsu, même s'il appréciait le contact.

_ Comme toi, tu veux rester avec moi, je te veux constament auprès de moi. Ce soir j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre... *Lui redresse la tête* Et si tu ne veux pas que l'on s'approche de moi, tu n'as qu'à m'emprisonner ! Si c'est toi, j'accepte tout...»

Ritsu était surpris par cette déclaration, mais son coeur s'inonda de joie. Devant son air, Masamune sourit et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvre si tentantes. Il commença par les frôler, puis les lécher, ensuite appuyer le contact pour finir par jouer avec la langue du plus jeune. Mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils durent rompre le baiser pour se diriger vers leurs appartements. Le brun mit sa main dans sa poche, mais Ritsu lui attrapa le bras. Il le regarda, étonné. Le châtain regardait ses chaussures plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

«_ Je... On va toujours...chez toi ...alors...euh...je ...voulais...»

Ritsu n'arrivait pas à formuler sa demande. Il voulait qu'il vienne chez lui, car ils ont toujours été chez Masamune et il voulait au moins une fois, rien qu'une fois... Le brun avait compris sa requête, mais il voyait bien qu'il était paralysé par la forte gène qui l'habitait. Il lui prit ses clés des mains pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils quittèrent leurs chaussures et Ritsu se retrouva sur son lit. Il regarda l'éditeur en chef qui se plaça au-dessus de lui et enleva ses vêtements.

«_ Takano...san...

_ Avec une telle invitation et un visage aussi adorable, comment veux-tu que je me maitrise ? Tu m'en demandes trop...

_ Je ... Je voulais juste...

_ Tu voulais que je vienne chez toi ? Tu savais ce qui allais se passer en me le demandant...

_ Je...Oui... De toute façon...Je le ...savais...et je...veux...avec toi...

_ S'il te plait Ritsu ! Tu m'excites encore plus !»

Masamune prit la main de Ritsu et la mit dans son boxer. Il était près à exploser tellement qu'il était dur. Le brun entraîna sa main à faire des va-et-viens jusqu'à ce que le châtain le fasse de lui même. Pendant ce temps, il se pencha vers son visage pour l'embrasser, tout en le débarrassant de ces vêtements encombrants. Avant même que le plus jeune ne s'en rende compte, il était quasiment nu, le seul rempart de tissu restant étant son boxer. Il était perdu dans les baisers de Masamune et le fait qu'il tenait dans sa main son sexe. Avec sa main libre, il la posa sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier ré-ouvrit les yeux, surpris de ce geste, mais croiser ce regard emplit de désir, l'acheva et il jouit dans la main du plus jeune.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Mais Masamune voulait le posséder. Il se redressa pour mettre les jambes de Ritsu autour de sa taille. Il s'offrait à la vu du châtain qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à la vue ce corps musclé. L'éditeur en chef, ne pouvait plus attendre. Le corps en feu, il le pénétra avec force, lui arrachant un cri. Il se pencha et murmura au plus jeune «Je vais te faire gémir bien plus fort que ça...». Le jeune éditeur écarquilla les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt. Les mouvements de Masamune le martelait au plus profond l'envoyant toujours plus au 7ème ciel, le faisant gémir plus qu'il ne voulait. Le brun en voulait plus. Il prit à nouveau possession des lèvres qui l'attiraient tant. Ritsu, abandonné à la luxure, s'accrocha au plus âgé, de toutes ses forces, comme s'il lui était vital, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il dessouda ses lèvres du brun. Il lui murmura qu'il n'en pouvait plus. L'éditeur en chef aussi était à bout. Il donna les derniers coups reins qui les amenèrent à la jouissance ensemble, le plus jeune criant le nom de Masamune. Ils haletaient tous les deux. Le brun se glissa sur le coté, mais il ne lacha pas pour autant Ritsu. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser, toute en restant tendre. Le châtain serra l'étreinte inconsciemment. L'éditeur en chef lui donna un dernier baiser et l'enlaça. Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* Fin scène explicite *

*Le lendemain, tôt le matin *

* POV RITSU *

Mmmm... Je suis où... Ah oui ... chez moi... C'est pas encore l'heure de bosser...le réveil n'a pas sonné. Je reste au lit ! Je suis bien au chaud contre ... HEIN ? J'ouvre d'un coup les yeux pour faire face à Takano-san endormit. Je suis serré contre lui, son bras est autour de mes épaules et sa main sur ma tête. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que... Ah oui ...Je me souviens d'hier, la scène avec Yokozawa... J'ai été tellement anéantit... totalement brisé ! Si Takano-san ne m'avait pas retrouvé, je crois que je serais parti ... J'aurais tout fait pour ne jamais revenir ici... Et je n'aurais plus jamais pu aimer... Si ce n'est pas lui, ce ne sera personne d'autre... Et quand je pense que je lui ai déballé comme quoi je voulais qu'il reste avec moi et que...Je lui ai dit que... ARG ! C'EST HONTEUX ! Meme une jeune fille en fleurs aurait pu être moins fleurs bleues ! ARG ! CA M'ENERVE !... Bon... Je me calme...De toute façon, c'est la vérité... J'ai cru mourir quand Yokozawa l'a embrassé... Je veux vraiment qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, qu'il ne fasse attention qu'à moi ...Enfin ...Dans limite du raisonnable ! Si je lui sors ça, je suis bon des parties de jambes en l'air tous les soirs... Il me tuerait au corps à corps... Déjà hier, dans la...voiture ... J'en reviens pas...qu'on l'ai fait là ... Puis ici... ARG ! TAIS-TOI ... Souffle...Bon je ... QUOI ? Il est si tôt ? Je vais me rendormir... Je...Je me colle à Takano-san ... Ah ! Il me serre contre lui inconsciemment...Bon sang ... Je ...Je l'aime tellement... Je dois abso...lument...lui dire...et vi...te...

* FIN POV RITSU *

* Plus tard *

*POV MASAMUNE *

Mmmm... Je suis où là ? Et pourquoi il y a encore cette foutue lumière... Je ...Ah ! Je ne peux pas bouger ... J'ouvre complètement les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'un frêle corps est littéralement collé à moi ! Je le tiens par le cou, mais lui, il est bien accroché ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de caresser ses mèches châtains... Dire que j'ai encore faillis le perdre... Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de malentendu...Juste une connerie monumentale ! La surprise m'a empêché de réagir...Et heureusement que je l'ai retrouvé... Sinon, il aurait encore disparu, mais là, je n'aurai pas survécu ! Et son visage inondé de larmes ... Cette vision affreuse me reste à tête... Ca m'a mis une autre claque en plus des deux autres ! Heureusement qu'il a craqué, en disant ce qu'il lui pesait sur le coeur... Il ne s'est pas enfui...

De plus, Il s'est vraiment surpassé la nuit dernière ! Mais il m'a vraiment achevé qu'il m'a dit de venir chez lui... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le sauter dans le couloir... Il me séduit sans le vouloir ce qu'il y a de pire ! Il va causer ma perte à force ... Enfin ... Surtout la sienne... Mais hier, il a eu de la chance d'être sur les rotules et d'avoir arrêté de me regarder avec son air de débaucher...Parce que sinon, il aurait été bon pour un autre round ! Pas sur qu'il aurait pu se lever ce matin... Eh eh !

Bon... Il est quelle heure ? Ah ! C'est bientôt le moment de se lever...J'éteins son réveil. Je vais le réveiller moi-même... J'ai trop envie de le taquiner ! Il est adorable quand il fait la moue ! Je commence par quoi ? Non ...Je vais le réveiller en douceur et après... Hum ! Bon... Avec ma main de libre, je le caresse tout le long du dos... Un frisson le parcours et il se rapproche de moi... Eh ! Tu tiens à ce que je te saute dessus ou quoi ? Non...Reste calme... Je renouvelle la caresse, mais en soufflant son nom... Il gémit... Bordel ! Respire...profondément... Cette fois, je lui caresse la joue et lui dit qu'il est l'heure. Il ouvre très lentement, puis il lève les yeux vers moi et rougit. Il va me faire perdre le contrôle s'il commence dès le matin !

«_ Ohayo Ritsu... Fais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

_ Ohayo ... Répondit-il timidement.

_ Tu as bien dormit ?

_ Oui ...

_ Je pense que tu as même très bien dormi dans mes bras ! Vu que tu ne voulais ni me lâcher, ni te réveiller ... On va être en retard du coup ...

_ * Rougit davantage* Non ! Je ... C'est juste que... Tu ...»

Il s'écarte de moi et commence à faire la moue... C'est trop ! Adorable ... Je me révèle légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres. Il est surpris, mais il répond au baiser... Je vais finir par ... Je craque ! Je commence à descendre ma main le long de son torse... Mais Ritsu se reprend très vite ! Il m'arrête et se sauve...Raté !

«_ Takano-san ! Cria-t-il. Je croyais que l'on était en retard !»

Oh ! Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Je ne crois pas ...

«_ Cela veut dire que si on avait eu le temps, on aurait pu continuer ? Fais-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu... Mais il s'arrête, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Non ..Je...Je voulais pas dire ça...

_ Mais tu l'as dit... On va prendre une douche ensemble ?»

Il me regarde interdit, en continuant de rougir de plus belle... Tu l'auras cherché ! Je me lève et le prend par le bras...

«_ NON ! Je veux pas ! Si on y va ensemble, ça va se finir mal ! Vocifère-t-il.

_ Se finir mal ? Tu veux dire que je vais te sauter dessus ?

_ OUI ! Et tu le sais !

_ Effectivement tu as raison ...

_ Mais on n'a pas le ...»

Je le plaque contre le mur de la salle... Je lui murmure.

«_ Ne t'inquiète pas... En voiture, on gagne un temps considérable... Du coup on a tout notre temps...»

Il pâlit... Tu aurais dû faire attention à tes paroles Ritsu ... De toute façon, tu avais déjà signé pour un passage sous mon corps quand tu t'es blottit contre moi ce matin !

* FIN POV MASAMUNE *

* Vers 10h *

L'expression «être mort» était terriblement faible pour Ritsu. Il n'aurait jamais cru faire une autre partie de jambe en l'air si tôt le matin... Mais ce qui le choquait, c'est qu'il avait aimé ! Il se demandait s'il allait vraiment se déclarer... Si ! Il allait le faire ! Mais pas aujourd'hui... Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir...


	8. Se déclarer ? Une vrai catastrophe

**Chapitre 8 : Se déclarer ? Une vrai catastrophe...**

Le jour suivant, Ritsu avait enfin récupéré de sa nuit torride avec Masamune. Le châtain avait pris une résolution : Il allait se déclarer à l'éditeur en chef ! Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

C'était le soir et il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour partir, mais Yokozawa entra aussi. Ritsu se contracta, mais il le salua quand même par politesse. Mais le chef des ventes engagea la conversation.

«_ Toujours collé à Masamune ? Maugréa-t-il.

_ Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... fit Ritsu sur la défensive.

_ Au fait ! Je voulais te dire... Je renonce à Masamune...

_ Quoi ? Vous...

_ Oui... Il est vraiment attaché à toi ! Et c'est réciproque n'est-ce pas ?

_ *Rougit*...Oui...

_ Je vois... Mais saches que si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à te le prendre !»

Puis il sortit de l'ascenseur.

* POV RITSU *

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Il vient de me dire qu'il était d'accord pour que je fréquente Takano-san ? Non, mais d'abord... J'ai pas besoin de son accord ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Bon... Ce n'est pas le tout... Mais comment je vais me déclarer ? Bon, le dire, oui... Mais... Je ... Je ne sais pas comment faire ... Il y a 10 ans, je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête... Mais là, je suis plus rationnel qu'avant ... Il faut vraiment que j'y réfléchisse ! Bon sang ! Je sens que cette histoire va me prendre la tête ! Je vais d'abord passer à la librairie... Ça me calmera...

Plus tard, je rentre chez moi en traînant les pieds...

«_ Onodera ?»

Ah ! Cette voix ... Je me retourne et croise le regard de Takano-san... Remarque, il doit être surpris de me voir rentrer en même temps que lui, vu que je suis parti avant lui... D'ailleurs, il me demande ce que j'ai fait tout ce temps ! En temps normal, je lui aurais dit que ma vie privée ne le regardait pas ! Mais là ... Je suis malheureusement en faiblesse... Je n'arrive plus à lui résister... C'est mauvais ! Il prend plaisir à me faire... euh ... Enfin, me toucher... de partout ! Donc, il faut que je me rebelle un peu sinon, je ne vais pas que passer à la casserole... Je vais me faire saucer puis bouffer !

«_ Je suis passé à la librairie, mais ça ne te regarde pas après tout ! Dis-je, faussement énervé.

_ Tu n'as pas acheté des livres que la société pourrait te donner quand même ? Fit Takano-san suspicieux.

_ Mais non ! Je suis pas aussi idiot !

_ Mais au début tu ...

_ Mais c'était le début justement ! Alors fous moi la paix avec ça !»

Je tourne les talons en direction de l'ascenseur... Ça l'amuse de me voir énervé ? Vu le demi sourire qu'il affiche, je pense que oui... Il m'énerve... Pourtant ... Il me suit puis on monte dans l'ascenseur. Je m'appuie contre le mur et garde les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures ! Il m'a mis en colère... mais je suis en colère contre moi-même de réagir au quart de tour ! Car... je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas me laisser comme ça, sans rien faire... Les portes se ferment...

«_ Tu es fâché par ce que je t'ai dit ? Fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.»

Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélère. Je sais ce qu'il a en tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il n'a rien fait...

«_ Oui ... Tu m'énerves... Maugréais-je.

_ Ah oui ? Dans ce cas... Pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ? Takano à les bras de chaque coté de mon corps et son souffle dans mon cou me fais frissonner.

_ Je... Pour rien du tout ! J'ai juste chaud !

_ Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de te déshabiller ! Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse et en déboutonnant ma veste.

_ Non Takano ...»

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer car à peine la tête relevée , que nos lèvres entrent en contact ! Non ... Lâches-moi ... Je vais vraiment faiblir et ... Ah ! Il faut que j'en profite que nous sommes tout les deux ! Il faut que je lui dise mes sentiments... Mais je le fais lâcher prise comment ? Et moi alors ! Au lieu d'approfondir, je peux pas l'arrêter, non ? Mais quel idiot je fais ! Je me ramollis ...Ah ! Il se stoppe pour reprendre son souffle ! Vite ! Respire et dis lui avant que tes neurones ne se reconnectent !

«_ Taka... no-san... Je dois te d... tentais-je de dire, essoufflé.

_ Oh ! Mais vous êtes les deux beaux jeunes hommes qui vivent dans les appartements à coté !»

AAAAAHHHH ! Bon Sang ! La vieille voisine ! Je n'avais pas fait gaffe que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes ! J'espère qu'elle n'a rien ... Apparemment non, puisqu'elle continue de parler ! Je lui réponds pour être poli... Elle m'a dérang... Mais non ! Elle m'a sauvé plutôt ! J'ai faillis tout lui déballer et il allait me... ARG ! Je rougis encore ! Je prends congé de la voisine et de Takano-san et cours jusqu'à mon appartement ! Je m'y enferme et me jette sur mon lit ! C'est plus compliqué d'avoué ses sentiment quand on a toute sa tête, surtout que là, je le côtoie au quotidien, comparé à avant... Mais la logique voudrait que j'y arrive plus facilement... Mais pourquoi je bloque, merde ?...C'est sans doute, parce que ...je l'aime encore plus qu'avant ...et ça me gêne encore plus...

* FIN POV RITSU *

Il s'endormit s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, avec toutes ces questions qu'il se posait.

Le lendemain matin, Ritsu se réveilla avec un mal de crâne ! Passer une nuit à faire des cauchemars sur les milles et une façons de se planter en se déclarant n'était pas forcément très agréable... Mais il était bien décidé à se déclarer. D'une, il se sentirait mieux, et de deux, il arrêterait de se prendre la tête. Il se rendit à la maison d'édition, nonchalant. Il se posa à son bureau. Il était arrivé le premier, car il était parti tôt, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ... Puis des bruits de pas attira son attention ! Il tourna la tête et aperçu Masamune qui le regarda étonner. Ils se saluèrent et Ritsu évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se passait quelque chose ! Mais le brun voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas le regarder. Ça ne lui plaisait guère... Il se releva, alla près du châtain et l'appela. Mais le jeune éditeur faisait semblant d'être absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Le plus âgé n'abandonna pas pour autant ! Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura «Je t'aime Ritsu», ce qui eu pour effet de rendre l'interpellé cramoisie et il se releva à la vitesse de la lumière !  
>«_ C'est fou l'effet que je te fais ! Déclara Masamune, tout sourire en s'asseyant sur le bureau..<br>_ Non ... Non mais t'es pas normal ... Me ...Me balancer ça ...Comme ça... Marmonna Ritsu.  
>_ Tu aimes l'entendre, non ?<br>_...Tais...toi ... *Détourne les yeux*  
>_ Mais, une question... Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ?<br>_ Je .Je ne l'évite pas ! C'est juste que ..  
>_ Que quoi ?<br>_... Je... je... Roh ! Et puis tu m'énerves avec tes questions !  
>_ Je pose une simple question tu sais... Mais puisque tu t'énerves...»<br>Masamune lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui. Ritsu se retrouva dans ses bras, mais la surprise du moment ne le fit pas réagir. Puis il se redressa légèrement pour voir le visage du brun, mais il le regretta. Ce dernier, malgré l'impassibilité de son visage, exprimait par son regard, la passion qu'il éprouvait pour le châtain. Puis il se pencha et frôla ses lèvres, sans exercer de pression. Ritsu avait totalement faibli ! Il était captivé par les yeux marron du brun. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait lui dire... Il s'éloigna légèrement...  
>«_ Taka... no... san... Je ...je voulais... te... enfin... Je dois t'av...<br>_ Salut ! Mais tu es déjà là toi ?»  
>Des voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir près de la porte, coupant Ritsu dans sa tentative de déclaration et il s'écarta vivement du brun ! Masamune était légèrement ennuyé car il a bien vu que le châtain essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il s'était fait couper. Kisa et Shin firent leur entrée dans le bureau. Masamune était retourné s'asseoir et Ritsu était tourné vers une étagère, encore plus rouge qu'au début.<br>«_ Masamune ! Fit Shin. Pour ce qui est de du roman adapter en manga, il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas dans le story-board !  
>_ Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre demain soir ? Répondit-il en colère.<br>_ Non ! Car il y a des anomalies et cela risque de contrarier mon enquiquineuse !  
>_ Bon ... On va regarder ça maintenant... Mais dis moi. Maria a encore fait quelque chose pour que tu l'appelles comme ça !<br>_ Elle m'énerve, c'est tout... Et si ce n'est pas quasiment parfait, elle risque bien de rabaisser la mangaka au point de la faire pleurer pour faire en sorte que le projet n'aboutisse pas ... Et elle en serait capable...  
>_ Excuse moi Sakurai-san, mais... Maria ne voulait pas que l'on adapte son roman en manga, intervient Ritsu ?<br>_ Eh bien... Elle a peur que la vision du roman devient trop simplet ! Car certaine scène devront être censuré, et elle a peur que cela choc le lecteur...  
>_ Mais si cela lui plait ? Elle ne dira rien ...<br>_ Oui... Mais cette fille est une vrai mule ! Je te jure ! Il lui manque plus que les oreilles et la ressemblance est là ...  
>_ Tu y vas un peu fort là ...<br>_ Oui... peut-être ... Mais ... Va lui parler toi ! Je suis sur qu'elle t'écoutera, toi !»  
>Shin parut énervé au yeux de Ritsu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi... Et puis, l'éditeur envoyait le châtain se incendier à sa place ! Du moins, c'était un peu l'idée... Mais soudain, il repensa à Maria et se dit qu'il pourrait très bien lui demander conseil pour se déclarer ! Il était curieux de savoir comment ça s'était passé pour elle... <p>

* Le lendemain vers 13h30 *  
>* POV RITSU*<br>Je suis complètement démoralisé... Se déclarer est pire que de rouler une pelle ! C'est une torture ! J'ai l'impression que plus je m'entête, et moi j'y arrive ... Il y a conspiration ou quoi ? Ça m'énerve ! Même quand je suis au lavabo dans les toilettes, et qu'il y est aussi, ben il y a quelqu'un ! Je crois que depuis hier, j'ai dû être interrompu, 6 fois... J'ai une poisse d'enfer... Bon ! J'arrête pour aujourd'hui, sinon, je vais finir par vouloir abandonner contre ma volonté... Ah ! J'ai reçu un message de Maria ! Alors... C'est ok pour que l'on se voit ce soir ! Je vais pouvoir lui parler ! je suis très...  
>«_ ONODERA ! Au lieu de sourire comme un abruti, bosse ! Hurla Takano-san.<br>_ NE M'INSULTEZ PAS ! Et d'abord, j'ai fini se que j'avais à faire ! Répliquais-je.  
>_ Dans de cas... Tiens! Voilà de quoi t'occuper jusqu'à ce soir !»<br>ESPECE DE TYRAN ! Tu veux me tuer ? J'en ai bien l'impression ... Je le hais ! Un jour tu vas voir... Oui ! C'est bon ! Je me mets à bosser ! Pas la peine de me foudroyer du regard ! Il faut que je m'y mette, sinon, il va me traîner lui même en enfer ! Bien que j'ai l'impression d'y être déjà...

* Le soir à 18h20 *  
>Bon sang ! Je suis mort ! Tout le monde vient de partir, il ne reste plus que moi... Enfin... Non ! Il y a Takano-san, mais... Il est ailleurs... Et heureusement ! Je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter et je n'ai pas le moral à lui avouer quoi que ce soit... Je vais attendre d'en parler à Maria avant de me déclarer... Je bloque et je n'y arriverais pas... Bon ! Je dois mettre ça dans le bureau d'à coté. Alors je dois le classer ici... *CLIC-CLIC* Quoi ? Qui a fermé la porte ? Je me suis retourné et croisé un regard... SON regard qui me transperce le coeur. Takano-san est adossé à la porte et me fixe, toujours inexpressif, mais ça le rend ... irrésistible ! Je crois que c'est le mot ... Bon sang ! Juste quand il me fixe comme ça, j'ai chaud ! Je sens mes joues s'enflammer...<br>«_ Dis-moi... Commença-t-il. J'aimerais savoir ce qui te tracasse !  
>_ Pardon ? Je ne vois pas... Démentis-je.<br>_ Menteur... Tu essaies de me parler depuis 2 jours et depuis cet aprèm, tu as l'air dépité...»  
>Il s'en est aperçu ? Merde.. Je pensais pas qu'il remarquerait...<br>«_ Ce n'est pas important... Je... Je me prends la tête tout seul...  
>_ Alors parles-moi... Je veux savoir ! Réplique-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.<br>_ N... non... je ... Je ne veux pas...  
>_ Dans ce cas... Je fais te faire avouer...»<br>Quoi... Ah ! Non ! Ne me touche pas comme ça... Et... Il m'embrasse, faisait joué sa langue avec la mienne. Ça y est... Je faiblis. Je cesse de résister et prend goût au baiser ... Mais il va arrêter de me... Ah ! Il met sa main dans mon pantalon ! Non... Ne ...bouge pas... ta main... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne m'effleures pas, comme ça avec tes doigts... NON ! Arrêtes de jouer avec moi ! Tu vas me rendre dingue si tu ne me touche pas vraiment !  
>«_ Tu es inconfortable, n'est-ce pas ? Me taquine Takano-san.<br>_ A qui la faute ? Râlais-je.  
>_ C'est vrai... Mais je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises tout...<br>_ Non ... Arrêtes ça ! Ne me... Aaaaahhhhh !»  
>Bon sang ! Maintenant il s'attaque à mes tétons, délaissant mon sexe dressé et totalement durci. Aaahhh ... Et moi qui ne peut m'empêcher de gémir et d'aimer, plus ou moins ça... Il me torture ! T'es un vrai tyran ! Oser me laisser cette foutue érection et ne pas me toucher là où il faut ... Je vais te tuer ! Aaaahhh... Il me frôle encore ! Je n'en peux plus ... Il relève la tête et approche son visage du mien...<br>«_ Tu as beau râler... J'ai l'impression que tu aimes être frustré...  
>_ Ne racontes pas... n'importe quoi... Tyran...»<br>Ça le fait sourire... Ne fait pas une tête pareil! Tu vas me faire agir contre ma volonté ! Ah ... Ne murmure pas mon prénom en me touchant... Je ne résiste plus ! Je mets une main sur sa joue et souffle son nom... Il fut parcouru d'un frisson... Mais il fondit sur mes lèvres comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Le baiser était fougueux et intense ! Je passe mes bras autour de son c...  
>«_ MASAMUNE ! Tu es ici ? Crie une voix de l'autre coté du mur.»<br>Takano-san s'écarte... Il semble très en colère... Il va voir qui est l'importun. Moi, mes jambes ne me portent plus ! Je glisse contre la bibliothèque pour finir au sol, toujours haletant. Je suis dans les vapes... Je n'en reviens pas qu'il me torture comme ça... Ça l'agace vraiment de ne pas savoir... Mais là, je ne suis plus en état... En plus, il allait me ...  
>«_ Je vais devoir y aller ! J'ai une réunion...»<br>Takano-san était sur le pas de la porte. Quoi ? Et il compte me laisser comme ça ?  
>«_ Takano-san ! Tu vas me laisser là dans cet état ? M'énervais-je.<br>_ Tu veux que je te délivre ? Me fit-il taquin mais en refermant la porte et revenant vers moi.  
>_ Oui... S'il te plait ...<br>_ Eh bien ... Si tu me dis ce qui te tracasse... Peut-être...* Il touche ma verge*  
>_ Aaahhh... S'il te... plait... Je t'en parle... parlerais... demain...<br>_ Vraiment ? J'aurais préféré maintenant ... Mais je suis pressé, alors...»  
>Alors arrête de p... AAAAHHHH ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as mis d'un coup dans ta bouche ! Mmmm... Si tu bouge aussi vite, je vais venir toute suite... Putain ! Il... il me suce... tellement ..fort...Je ne tiens plus ! AAAAHHH ! Je ... j'ai joui dans sa bouche... Oula ! Je me sens vidé ! J'ai plus de force... Il dépose un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres, puis il s'en va en me disant que si j'en voulais encore, je pouvais l'attendre... QUOI ? Non mais il est barge ! Il croit que je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup, peut-être ? Rêves pas ! BAKA !<p>

* 15 minutes plus tard *  
>J'ai repris mes esprit et je suis assis à mon bureau. J'attends Maria comme elle me l'a demandé... Je commence à lire un manga...<br>«_ RITSU ! On part tout de suite !»  
>Hein ? Maria ? Déjà ? Il se passe quoi là ? J'ai à peine le temps de prendre mes affaires que l'auteur prend ma main et m'entraîne dehors ! Wouah ! Plus énervé, tu meurs ! Elle est vraiment de mauvais poil ! On va jusqu'à sa voiture et partons en trombe ! Après avoir... Survécu... On est arrivé au bar-restaurant ! Maria n'arrête pas de vociférer sur la transcription du roman en manga. Ça m'intrigue... Et puis, Shin m'a demandé de la convaincre si elle pétait un câble... C'est pas gagné ...<br>«_ Maria... Ce projet ne te plait pas ? Demandais-je.  
>_ Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée... Répondit-elle. Car souvent on peut être déçu...<br>_ Mais le story-board ne t'as pas plu ? Vu que tu es partie en plein milieu de la réunion...  
>_ ... Au contraire... Je ...Je me suis surprise... à aimer le résultat...<br>_ Dans ce cas, Acceptes ! Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment voir le résultat, tu sais...  
>_ Dis donc toi ! Tu m'as l'air très au courant ... Fit l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils et la voix plus sèche. Ce ne serait pas Shin qui t'envoie ?<br>_ Hein ? Mais... Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ...Je ...Je ne ...Non...  
>_ Tu me mens ! Tu rougis légèrement, tu fuis mon regard, tu bégayes et tu es crispé... Se sont les signes d'une personne qui ment !<br>_ Pas la peine de me faire un cours de psycho ... Bon... J'avoue qu'il m'a envoyé... Mais je voulais le faire de moi-même, car je suis très intéressé par ce projet tu sais... J'aimerais vraiment voir le résultat...  
>_Avec une telle frimousse, je ne peux pas résister ! *Grand sourire* J'accepterai mais je serais définitivement d'accord que si les planches finales me plaisent...<br>_ Mais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas écouter Sakurai-san ?  
>_ *Rougit* Je... Il m'impose des trucs... Il insiste vraiment... Et puis j'avais pas envie de l'écouter ! Je suis obligée de réécrire certaines scène à cause de lui ! Du coup je suis très occupé et il s'en fout... De plus... il ne cesse de répéter que cette mangaka fait de sublimes dessins...<br>_ Tu ne serais pas en manque de Sakurai-san et jalouse ? Fis-je avec un grand sourire.  
>_ Ne te méprend pas, idiot ! Je ... Je ne suis pas... jalouse... Et il peut rester là où il est ! J'en ai rien à faire !<br>_ Tu abuses un peu là...  
>_ Ouais... J'avoue... A cause de ça, on se voit plus beaucoup...»<br>Wouah ! Les joues rosies et le regard triste et perdue... Magnifique ! C'est le mot... Elle ferait craquer n'importe qui...

I minutes de silence, puis je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres...  
>«_ Maria ? Comment est-ce que tu t'es déclarée à Sakurai-san?»<br>* KOF KOF KOF KOF * Eh ! Ne t'étouffes pas ! Je t'ai pas non plus demandé à quand remontait ta dernière partie de jambe en l'air !  
>«_ Pour... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Fit Maria complètement rouge.<br>_ Eh bien... Ça m'intriguait un peu... Mais comment en es-tu arrivé à l'aimer puis à te déclarer ?  
>_ ...C'est le seul qui ne m'a jamais critiqué dans ma façon d'écrire et d'être... Dès le départ, il a opté pour mon style basé sur la psychologie pour la plupart de mes romans... La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai trouvé qu'un mec était à tomber par terre !<br>_ Ah ce point ? On peut donc dire que c'est le coup de foudre, non ?  
>_ Mouais... Si tu veux... Mais je le trouvais détestable ! Il... Dès que j'étais sarcastique, il le prenait bien, avec le sourire... Plus je m'énervais et plus il était calme ...Je te jure, il me rendait dingue ! * Elle me prend par le col*<br>_ J'ai compris ! Lâches-moi et calmes-toi ...  
>_ Oui... Bon, il était celui qui m'insupportait le plus... Mais en fait je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais de plus en plus... Mais quelque chose m'empêchais de lui dire... Saches que c'est Shin qui c'est déclarer à moi en premier il y 7 ans ! Je crois que c'était 4 mois après qu'il soit devenu mon éditeur...<br>_ C'est lui qui te l'as dit ? Mais et toi ?  
>_ A cause de beaucoup de chose de mon passé... Je me suis interdit de dire le «Je t'aime» dans le sens d'être amoureux. Et j'avais beau essayé, je n'y arrivais pas ! Mais Shin, à toujours su le deviner... D'ailleurs, il devine tellement de chose de moi que je trouve ça effrayant...<br>_ T'inquiète... Je comprends... Et donc ? Comment tu -as fait ? Et quand ?  
>_ Il s'est passé un truc qui fait qu'on s'est séparé... Et je me suis déclarer i mois quand je suis revenue des Etats-Unis...<br>_ QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ça veut dire que tu as mis 7 ans pour te déclarer ?  
>_ Eh ! Un peu de respect veux-tu ? J'ai toujours refoulé mes sentiments pour ne pas être blessé... Mais je me suis fait plus de mal qu'autre chose... Puis quand je l'ai revue, je l'ai évité pendant 1 semaine et après, il m'a coincé dans une ruelle ! Il était en colère, m'a dit des truc cruel et au final, je lui ai balancé mes sentiments à la figure ! Et je peux te dire que même à 26 ans c'est dur...<br>_ Mais tu as réussit à te déclarer, c'est l'essentiel... Et comment Sakurai-san a réagit ?  
>_ *Rougit et sourit malicieusement* Les secondes qui ont suivit ma déclaration... Shin m'a ...Enfin...La scène s'est passé pire que dans un porno,donc je pense que tu t'en passeras !<br>_ *Rougit* Oui .Je...Je tiens pas à savoir...  
>_ Tu te renseignes pour savoir comment te déclarer à Masamune ?<br>_ Non... Je... Enfin... Un peu...  
>_ Faire une déclaration n'est pas facile... C'est quelque chose qui doit venir du fond du coeur. De plus, dans ton cas, Masamune sait plus ou moins tout se que tu ressens ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à sortir ces 3 mots magiques !<br>_ Je le sais, mais je bloque et sans raison ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de raison... Mais quand on retombe amoureux ... * Rougit et baisse la tête*  
>_ Tu pourrais peut-être demander à Shin comment lui il s'y est pris ? Si ça lui à pris du temps et comment il a trouvé le courage... Je pense que là-dessus, il pourrait mieux t'aider que moi...<br>_ Tu penses qu'il accepterait de m'en parler ?  
>_ Bien sûr ! Shin sait être adorable quand il veux !»<br>Je ris face à cette remarque ! Si Sakurai-san était là, il en profiterait ! Puis on continue de parler jusqu'à ce que l'on remarque l'heure tardive. Elle me raccompagne chez moi. Je fais attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit pour éviter ... Je ne sais quoi ! Enfin si... Takano-san me surprend toujours quand je rentre tard... Et après... Ça fini au lit ! Mais de toute façon, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir. Je rentre chez moi et m'affale sur mon lit... Demain, je dois parler à Sakurai-san sur sa déclaration en espérant qu'il puisse m'aider...

* Le lendemain vers 12h *  
>J'ai l'impression que d'ici se soir, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Takano-san me fixe en permanence... J'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer... Il faut dire que ce matin, je l'ai... Bon... Je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied... Il m'a encore coincé dans ce foutu ascenseur ! Il voulait encore savoir pourquoi je me prenais la tête... Mais si tôt le matin, avec un mal de crâne pas possible et quand on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre... Plutôt se jeter du haut du toit que d'avouer quoi que ce soit ! En plus... Je voulais parler à Saku... Ah ! Quand justement je pensais à lui parler, il arrive ! Sakurai-san se dirige vers Takano-san pour lui donner un truc, puis il lève la tête et me fixe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur la gueule ? Ah... Il repart... Mais soudain je sens sa main sur mon épaule, puis il me murmure : «_ Retrouve-moi dans 30 minutes vers le distributeur en bas...» Hein ? Maria lui a dit ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient en froid... Bah ! Pas grave... Hhhiii ! Au secours ! J'ose plus me retourner ! Je sens un regard mauvais posé sur moi ! Il va vraiment me tuer... <p>

* Environ 30 minutes plus tard *  
>Bon sang ! J'ai enfin réussit à m'échapper... C'est dur quand un tyran veut essayer de vous tuer au travail...<br>J'attends un peu, puis Sakurai-san me rejoint. On s'éloigne dans un endroit sans oreilles indiscrètes.  
>«_ Je voulais déjà te remercier d'avoir convaincu Maria... Fit Sakurai-san, un peu agacé, selon moi.<br>_ Ce n'est pas un problème... Répondis-je. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'être jaloux de moi !  
>_ *Écarquille les yeux* Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que... je suis jaloux ?<br>_ Quand tu m'as demandé de parler à Maria tu semblais énervé. Puis là, j'ai l'impression que tu es agacé parce qu'elle m'a écouté...  
>_ Eh bien... Tu as raison ! Avoue-t-il en souriant. Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux, mais j'ai toujours été très possessif avec Maria ! Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise...<br>_ Ce n'est pas grave !  
>_ Elle m'a envoyé un message en disant que tu voulais me parler ! C'est à quel sujet ?<br>_ Euh... J'aurais aimé savoir... Comment es-tu tombé amoureux de Maria ? Car très franchement, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était insupportable quand elle a commencé à écrire...  
>_ Ah ! Je crois que j'ai compris... J'ai commencé à travaillé en tant qu'éditeur assez jeune j'avais tout juste 20 ans. Et comme on te l'a dit, j'ai commencé à la section des shojo manga... Mais je m'intéressais aussi à la littérature... Puis, même pas un an plus tard Isaka-san qui savait que je voulais éditer des romans, mais que j'hésitais à rester à la section manga, m'a mis à l'épreuve, en me demandant de m'occuper de «L'ange de l'enfer».<br>_ C'était Maria n'est-ce pas ? Même sans le savoir, je m'en doute...  
>_ Exactement ! En fait, ça réputation n'était plus à faire dans la maison d'édition ! Elle changeait d'éditeur tous les 2 mois, voir moins...<br>_ Elle était vraiment terrible quoi ... Enfin, je l'avais entendu par certains employés  
>_ Effectivement. Mais je ne l'avais vu que en photo, donc je savais plus ou moins à quoi elle ressemblait... Puis un jour, je suis passé devant son université, et elle était là devant, avec son cousin. Déjà là, je trouvais qu'elle était mieux en vrai que sur des photos ! A l'époque, elle avait des cheveux long et j'ai trouvé qu'elle était très belle... Puis soudain, mon coeur a raté un battement, quand elle s'est mise à rire, de manière sincère et naturelle, chose très rare i ans. J'ai été totalement charmé par sa beauté et son naturel...<br>_ C'était un peu le coup de foudre...  
>_ Oui ! On peut dire ça... *Sourire*<br>_ Mais pourtant, elle a un sale caractère ! Et avant, c'était pire non ?  
>_ *Ricane* Oui ! Mais d'entrer de jeu, je n'ai pas cherché à critiquer ce qu'elle faisait, comme le faisait les autres éditeurs. J'ai cherché à la comprendre avant tout et je me souviens qu'elle a été très surprise et qu'elle en a rougit de voir que je ne la critiquais pas. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment mignonne...<br>_ *Sourire* Je pense que c'est ce qui lui a plût chez toi !  
>_Oui...Elle me l'a dit...<br>_ Et comment en es-tu arrivé à te déclarer ?  
>_ Eh bien... Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour Maria mais, elle était un peu volage avec les mecs. Elle sortait sans éprouver quoi que se soit, pour se distraire et dès que son mec devenait plus sérieux, elle cassait. Déjà que ça m'énervait grandement de voir ça, mais quand un jour j'ai vu que son dernier mec allait la forcer, j'ai perdu tout discernement. J'ai passé le mec à tabac et je l'ai emmené chez moi...<br>_ Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais aussi violent...  
>_ Je me suis étonné moi-même...<br>_ Et comment tu t'es déclaré ?  
>_ Eh bien... Ça c'est passé le soir même...» <p>

* Flash Black et POV SHIN *  
>Je tiens Maria par la main et l'entraîne jusqu'à chez moi. Mais franchement, à quoi pensait cette idiote ? Si je n'étais pas passé par là elle se serait fait violer ! Elle semble abasourdie... On arrive à mon appartement. Je la fais s'asseoir sur le canapé puis je m'agenouille devant elle. Maria se met à rougir... Pitié... Ne fais pas cette tête...<br>«_ Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là ? Fais-je en colère.  
>_ Pppfff... Je m'en serais débarrassé sans... Réplique-t-elle, mais je la coupe.<br>_ Arrêtes ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il aurait pu te violer ?  
>_ Et alors ? Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'es que mon éditeur !<br>_ Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Je...  
>_ NE TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI ! Tout ce que tu fais c'est me rendre la vie impossible et me martyriser ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOI ! NE ME DICTES PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! MA VIE NE TE REGARDE PAS !»<br>Elle essaye de me frapper mais je lui attrape les poignets et la fait basculer sur le canapé. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et est surprise de mon geste. Je n'en peux plus de ses paroles ! Tout ça est faux. C'est de ma faute j'aurais dû te le dire bien avant...  
>«_ Ne dit pas que ta vie ne me regarde pas ! Saches que je tiens à toi et que je m'inquiète... Lui murmurai-je, un peu énervé.<br>_ Comment ça tu... Tu passes ton temps à me faire chier et...  
>_ C'est parce que tu réagis toujours... Et avec ces adorables rougeurs, comment résister à ton adorable visage ?<br>_ *Rougit* Tu ... Tu te moques encore !  
>_ Absolument pas... Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais belle ?<br>_ Quoi ? Non... mais... Tu ... * Elle rougit encore plus *  
>_ Mais je ne t'ai pas dis le plus important... Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.<br>_ Et... Qu... est-ce que tu... tu... veux...  
>_ Vu la situation, tu devrais t'en douter non ?<br>_ Je...»  
>Mais elle ne continue pas. Nos lèvres se frôlent juste mais, je sens bien que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Maria a très bien compris la situation et elle est totalement perdue... J'appuie le contact de nos lèvres, mais ne tarde pas à approfondir. Nos langues jouent ensemble comme si elle se cherchait depuis longtemps. J'ai libéré ses poignets et mes mains parcourent son corps. Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ! Le souffle court...<br>«_ Maria, Je t'aime. Je t'aime et ne te laisserais à personne d'autre !»  
>* FIN du Flash Black et FIN POV SHIN *<p>

«_ Voilà comment ça a fini... Je pense que je vais t'épargner la suite... Fait narquoisement Shin.  
>_ Oui... je pense que c'est bon ! Répondis-je en rougissant. C'est sur la coup de la jalousie et de la colère que tu lui as avoué...<br>_ Exact ! Tu sais, si tu veux te déclarer à Masamune, tu ne devrais pas tant réfléchir ! C'est ce qui va te bloquer !  
>_ C'était si évident ? Maugréais-je.<br>_ Assez ! Et puis, tu es de la même trempe que Maria ! Du coup, je pense qu'à moins qu'il ne te pousse à bout, tu n'y arriveras pas !  
>_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que j'attende qu'il m'achève pour lui dire ?<br>_ Achever, peut-être... Après, à toi de voir dans le sens que tu veux ...  
>_ Tu veux dire quoi ? Demandais-je septique.<br>_ Psychique ou physique ... Ou si tu préfères, achèvement moral ou sexuel !  
>_ SAKURAI-SAN ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?<br>_ Désolé mais c'était trop tentant ! Sinon, tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de ne pas y penser ! Tu le sortiras sans t'en rendre compte ...  
>_ Je pense que tu as raison... Merci Sakurai-san !<br>_ De rien Onodera-san ! Dit-il. Ah ! Et une dernière chose ! Quand tu te déclareras à Masamune... Je te conseille de te préparer à une sauterie sur place !»  
>NANI ? De quoi il parle ? Il veut dire que je vais passer à la casserole immédiatement ? Non ... Quand même pas ! Il va pas oser... Non ! Takano-san est bien capable de le faire... Bon... Il faut que je retourne bosser sinon... Je vais y passer...<br>* FIN POV RITSU *

Ritsu remonta à la section des shojos mangas, mais à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il se prit une règle en pleine face. Masamune lui hurla qu'il était en retard ! Ça énerva Ritsu et une bataille de mot commença...

Le soir vers 19h, Ritsu était toujours assit à son bureau. Masamune lui avait donné du travail en pagaille et il n'avait pas fini ! Il a dû se rattraper pour son retard, mais pour le châtain, c'est un moment de se venger pour ne pas lui avoir parler ! Il ne restait plus que lui. Il vociférait des insultes contre le brun. Puis lors de la lecture d'un document, il sentit ses paupière devenir lourde. Il tenta de résister, mais le sommeil le gagna...  
>A 20h, Masamune avait enfin fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça dernière réunion avait traîné et il voulait rentrer au plus vite chez lui. Mais il fut très étonné de voir encore de la lumière. Il entra dans le bureau et découvrit Ritsu endormit. Le brun le contempla un instant mais il se ressaisit vite : Ritsu lui devait des explications... Il caressa la tête de Ritsu.<br>«_ Ritsu ! Réveille-toi... Il ne faut pas que tu dormes ici... Et on doit parler.»  
>Le plus jeune ce réveilla difficilement... Il se demanda ou il était, puis se rappelant de l'endroit où il était, il se redressa. Mais il croisa le regard de Masamune, qui semblait en colère.<br>«_ Il y a un problème... Takano-san ? Demanda timidement Ritsu.  
>_ Oui, il y en a un ! Répondit-il sèchement. Tu te confies à Maria et à Shin mais pas à moi !<br>_ Quoi ? Mais... Non... Je leur demandais...  
>_ Je t'avais demandé de me le dire !<br>_ Oui.. mais je...  
>_ Mais tu préfères te tourner vers d'autre !<br>_ Je...  
>_ Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu es tracassé ! Je le vois bien... Pour que tu t'endormes comme ça ...<br>_ Arrêtes de dire des trucs incohérent ! C'est juste que... Tente-t-il en reculant.  
>_ Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Réplique-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Tu vas tout me dire ! C'est a cause de Maria ?<br>_ Non... c'est...  
>_ Ou bien c'est Shin ? Vous vous amusiez bien ensemble ...<br>_ NON ! Ce n'est...  
>_ Je crois vraiment que ça t'amuse de me faire...<br>_ URUSAI ! J'ESSAIE DE TE DIRE QUE JE T'AIME MAIS J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! MARIA ET SHIN M'ONT UN PEU AIDE ! MAIS C'EST TOUT PUTAIN !  
>_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?»<br>Masamune était sous le choc, et Ritsu... Abasourdi par ses propres mots... Ils restèrent tous deux plantés là, incapable de réagir. Mais le brun se reprit très vite et il fit basculer le châtain sur le bureau. Le plus jeune ne comprit pas se qu'il se passait mais quand il vit l'éditeur en chef l'empêcher toute tentative de fuite et son visage proche du sien, il sut que son sort était scellé. Et son regard ! Emplit d'un désir démesuré pour lui !  
>«_ Ritsu... Répètes-moi ce que tu as dit ... Enfin... Surtout ces 3 mots... Murmura Masamune.<br>_ Non... Je... C'est trop... gên... Bégaya Ritsu plus cramoisie que jamais.  
>_ S'il te plait... Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends...»<br>Masamune lui fit un doux sourire et embrassa le châtain sur le front, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ritsu cru que son coeur allait explosé, mais devant les attentions du brun, il ne résista pas et prit son courage à deux mains.  
>«_ Je.. Takano-san... je ...Je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps ...Je... Mais j'osais pas... Je ne veux plus te laisser ...Je...»<br>Mais il ne put en dire davantage. Masamune ne résista plus et captura ses lèvres avec fougue. Leur langues se touchaient et s'emmêlaient encore plus à chaque assaut. Ritsu s'accrocha au brun, demandant plus du baiser, en voulant encore. Le plus vieux passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du châtain voulant lui enlever ce vêtement gênant. Mais Ritsu réagit.  
>«_ Taka... no-san... On peut pas... faire... ça... ici...<br>_ Moi ça ne me dérangerais pas ...  
>_ Non... On ...pourrait...nous...<br>_ Dans ce cas...»  
>Masamune prit la main du plus jeune et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Il ferma la salle et fit s'asseoir Ritsu sur la table. Il lui enleva son T-shirt et recommença à l'embrasser en le renversant sur le bureau.<p>

*Attention scène explicite*  
>Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Masamune fit glisser ses mains le long du corps du châtain pour arriver jusqu'à son pantalon. Il le déboutonna, le laissa tomber et le caressa à travers son boxer. Le brun remarqua que le plus jeune était déjà en érection. Il s'en amusa et se détacha de lui...<br>«_ Déjà dur avec juste des baisers ? Taquina Masamune.  
>_ Idiot... Marmonna Ritsu complètement ailleurs. C'est... ta faute...<br>_ Je n'ai rien fait...  
>_ Si ! Tu me... touche... Et... comme c'est ...toi...qui me... je...<br>_ Tu as vraiment envie que je te saute dessus... De toute façon, ça ne te déplait pas, n'est-ce pas ?»  
>Soudain, le brun saisit la verge de Ritsu et fit de lent mouvement, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Le châtain gémissait de plaisir, mais la main qui le tenait, n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Puis il sentit la langue de Masamune passer sur son téton droit et le lécher avec application. Il ressentit l'autre main libre de l'éditeur en chef remonter jusqu'à l'autre téton pour le pincer. Le brun commença à sucer celui qu'il avait pris d'assaut le premier, faisant gémir plus fort le plus jeune. Mais ce dernier n'était pas satisfait d'une chose.<br>«_ Ta... kano... san... s'il... te... Tenta Ritsu.  
>_ Oui ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Masamune malicieusement.<br>_ Ta... main... Tu... tu... Arrêtes de me torturer...  
>_ Tu parles de ça ?»<br>Le brun cessa les va-et-vient pour toucher juste du bout des doigts le sexe tendu du plus jeune. Cette torture était de trop et Ritsu se redressa et resta en appuis sur ses mains.  
>«_ Takano-san ! Arrête de me torturer ! ...Tu es cruel... S'emporta le châtain.<br>_ Donc, que veux-tu ? Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi... fit Masamune en le fixant.  
>_ Comment... veux-tu que je...<br>_ Tu l'auras voulu ! Je continue ça...* Re-bouge ses doigts*  
>_ Non ! Putain ...Tu es vraiment... un tyran...<br>_ C'est toi qui m'y oblige... Mais Ritsu ! Je veux te faire tout ce qui pourrait t'envoyer au paradis... Je veux que tu prennes ton pied au point d'en jouir et d'en redemander...»  
>Ritsu devint pivoine suite aux dernières paroles de Masamune. Ses doigts qui effleuraient son sexe le faisait frissonner. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il le rendait vraiment fou ! Il lui en fallait absolument plus... Il ferma les yeux avant de souffler :<br>«_ S'il te plait... Je veux que... tu me... fasses jouir... Et ...arrêtes... d'aller aussi lentement... Vas... plus vite...»  
>Il garda les yeux fermés mais quand il ne sentit plus les doigts de Masamune sur lui, il les ouvrit lentement... Il se figea ! Le brun le fixait d'un air sauvage, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus ! Puis il toucha les lèvres de Ritsu, descendit le long de son cou, son torse...<br>«_ Je vais te dévorer Ritsu... Tu vas te souvenir de cette nuit toute ta vie !»  
>Puis il s'agenouilla. L'éditeur en chef saisit la verge tendue, et lécha l'intérieur de la cuisse du châtain. Ce dernier le regardait, toujours rouge et son coeur avait cessé de battre. Soudain il poussa un cri rauque suivit de gémissement de plaisir extrême ! Masamune avait enfin décidé d'arrêter la torture et il avait pris le membre dressé entièrement d'un coup, puis commencé les va-et-vient. Il allait de plus en plus vite et taquinait le sexe du châtain avec sa langue en même temps qu'il le suçait avec virulence. Ritsu criait son plaisir tout en prononçant le nom du brun ! Il était au bord de l'extase... Et avec une pression plus intense que lui prodiga le plus vieux, il ne put se retenir ! Il poussa un cri et se lâcha dans la bouche de Masamune. Ce dernier l'avala et regarda le plus jeune : il haletait, les yeux mi-clos, perdu par le plaisir qui l'avait envahi.<p>

Masamune se releva à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ritsu frissonna suite au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Mais il sentit contre son genou, l'érection du brun.  
>«_ Takano... san... Tu... tu es... dur... Haleta le châtain.<br>_ C'est de ta faute... Répondit Masamune. Tu m'as excité... Et avec ce visage si sexy, ce n'est pas près de ce calmer...  
>_ Je...»<br>Mais Ritsu ne put parler, car Masamune happa ses lèvres pour enchaîner une danse avec sa langue, l'entraînant à nouveau dans un état de transe. Le châtain était assit sur la table, accroché à la chemise du brun. Il avait envie de lui faire ressentir le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé juste avant, pour ne pas être le seul à en recevoir. Il descendit les mains jusqu'au pantalon du plus vieux pour lui défaire sa ceinture, ainsi que la fermeture éclair. Le vêtement tomba juste en dessous de ses fesses. Puis il plongea la main dans le boxer de l'éditeur en chef et saisit son sexe totalement raidi par l'excitation. Masamune ne s'y attendant pas, se décrocha de ses lèvres, pour pousser un gémissement rauque dû surtout à la surprise, puis sa respiration se saccada quand Ritsu bougea sa main.  
>«_Si tu prends de telle initiative, je ne pourrais vraiment plus me contrôler... Je ne te garantis pas que tu sois en état de marcher demain... Murmura Masamune.<br>_ N... Je... veux... te...»  
>Le brun ne le laissa pas continuer. Le jeune éditeur était dans les vapes et il risquait de dire quelque chose qui allait le rendre fou. Le châtain continuait ses va-et-vient, mais il accéléra le rythme involontairement, perdu dans les caresses du plus âgé. Ce dernier se retint de ne pas gémir face à l'accélération. Mais il ne pouvait plus tenir, et quand il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, il ne résista plus et se lâcha dans la main de Ritsu. Il n'avait pas pu résisté au son de sa voix et de savoir que c'était lui qui le touchait de son propre chef. En y repensant, il se dit-il qu'il allait craqué. Mais quand Ritsu murmura son nom de manière tellement sexy, il explosa...<p>

Masamune lui prit les jambes et le bascula sur la table. Le choc fit reprendre ses esprits à Ritsu. Il regarda le brun : son visage était plus sauvage, plus agressif et son regard brûlant de désir qui le liquéfiait. Il sentait qu'il allait y passer.

«_ Taka... no... saAAAAAAANNNNNNN !»

L'éditeur en chef s'enfonça en lui brusquement et entièrement ! Il fit des va-et-vient plus puissants à chaque coup, faisant crier de plaisir le châtain à chaque mouvement. Il s'immisçait au plus profond du plus jeune, le faisant cambrer toujours plus. Ritsu s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la table et ne retenait plus sa voix. Il se faisait pilonner avec une telle brusquerie qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Même s'il avait mal, il appréciait ça ! La table sous lui tremblait sous la cadence effréné de leurs corps. Le jeune éditeur sentait déjà son plaisir être à son paradoxe. Il cria le nom du brun qui n'en pouvait plus lui aussi. Il lui mit un dernier coup de reins qui les firent jouir tout les deux. Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de souffle. Masamune redressa le plus jeune pour l'embrasser. Ritsu, bien que déconnecter de la réalité, répondit au baiser. Il était au bord de la table, mais il fut surpris de sentir le sexe du brun encore tendu. Surtout après l'instant présent. Il se séparèrent pour reprendre, leur souffle...

«_ Takano... san... Tu es encore... dur ...alors que... Haleta Ritsu.

_ Tu m'as fait perdre le contrôle... Mais je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas fini...»

Il voulu à nouveau renverser Ritsu, mais ce dernier résista, intriguant le brun.

«_ Tu ne veux pas ?

_ Non... C'est... pas... ça...

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Sur le dos... sur la... table... Ça fait... mal... et...»

Masamune était trop heureux pour pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Il retourna Ritsu pour qu'il soit dos à lui. Le plus jeune s'appuya sur la table, à cause d'une douleur au hanche qui commençait à le travailler. Puis les mains du brun descendirent le long de son corps et il sentit sa verge à l'entrer de son intimité. Son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se coupait... Le châtain avait envie de lui. Il désirait le sentir, encore... Il murmura son nom et tenta de se retourner, mais Masamune le pénétra brusquement avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire. Puis il commença à faire des va-et-vient, faisant gémir Ritsu.

«_ Takano-san ! Aaahhh ! Tu ... tu ... Essaya Ritsu.

_ Tu es bien trop sexy... Et me regarder ne serait pas la meilleure solution pour toi... Commenta Masamune.

_ Pour... aaaahhhhhh !...quoi ? Mmmmm...

_ J'aurais été bien plus brutal sinon...

_ Mmm ! Ba... ka... aaahhh ! Ça ne... me... deran... ge pas... je voulais.. voir... ton... visa... AAAHHHH !»

Masamune devint plus violent, envoyant une décharge électrique à Ritsu, ses mots trop aguicheurs pour pouvoir résister, avaient agis comme un aphrodisiaque sur lui. Le brun reprit ses assauts sauvages qui donnaient un plaisir inouï au jeune éditeur, au point qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

«_ TAKANO-SAN ! Aaaaahhhhhh ! Je n'en... peux.. Aaaaahhhh !JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! Cria Ritsu.

_ Non ... Tu ..Je t'interdis de jouir avant moi !»

Masamune lui pressa le gland, l'empêchant de se lâcher. Ritsu cria et vociféra contre le bun de ne pas le laisser faire. Son plaisir était à son maximum, mais l'entrave qu'il exerçait le rendait fou. De plus , le plus vieux le pilonnait de plus en plus fort le faisait cambrer. Puis, il sentit qu'il allait venir. Il envoya le coups de reins fatal en lâchant la verge de plus jeune. Ils éjaculèrent ensemble. Ritsu était appuyé contre la table, essayent de respirer convenablement. Masamune se retira mais il vit bien que le châtain ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le brun se rhabilla convenablement et partit chercher une serviette dans un autre bureau. Il essuya Ritsu qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il se reprit quand l'éditeur en chef l'embrassa et lui dis de se rhabiller pour rentrer. Ce qu'il fit mais, le chemin pour aller jusqu'au métro fut douloureux pour le châtain. Puis arrivé à l'appartement...

«_ Viens chez moi Ritsu... Murmura Masamune.

_ Quoi ? fit Ritsu en rougissant.

_ La nuit est encore longue tu sais...

_ Mais... On vient de...

_ Ça ne me suffit pas ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je désirais entendre ces mots...*Il le prend dans ses bras*

_ Je... Ok..

_ Je t'aime Ritsu !»

Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ritsu appuya ça tête contre son torse et murmura «Moi aussi». Masamune n'attendit pas plus longtemps ! Il l'entraîna dans l'appartement, où des cris de plaisir retentirent toute la nuit !

*Fin Scène Explicite*

Le lendemain matin, Masamune se reveilla en premier. Il mit un peu de temps à réagir et il se rendit compte que le chatain dormait contre lui. Il sourit face à son visage si paisible. Il était tellement heureux qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait...Il n'a pas pu se contenir cette nuit. Il avait peur pour l'état de son amant... Il décida à le réveiller. Il commença par passer ça ma dans ses cheveux tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Ritsu gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa le regard du brun, qui sourit. Il le salua et l'embrassa. Le chatain y répondit et se serra contre lui. Mais quand il essaya de bouger, son visage se crispa.

«_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Masamune.

_ Non...J'ai le dos tellement raide et les jambes tellement courbaturé que je peux plus bouger...Répondit Ritsu, mal en point.

_ J'avoue que j'y suis allé un peu fort...

_ Un peu fort ? Je te signale que au total, tu m'as défoncé le cul 7 fois !

_ *Rigole et le prend dans ses bras* Désolé ! Mais j'étais tellement content que je n'ai pas pu me retenir... Mais je ne refairais plus de folie!

_ C'est promis ?

_ Oui... *Il l'embrasse* Tu ne peux vraiment pas bouger ?

_ Oui... Mes muscles sont incapables de bouger.. Dis... Laisse-moi ma journée ! S'il te plait...

_ Je pense que je peux te l'acorder, vu que c'est de ma faute... Tu restes ici ?

_ Je peux vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr...

_ Merci...

_ *Bisou* Je t'aime Ritsu...»

Il se placa au dessus de lui, pour pouvoir l'embrasser et le voir. Ritsu rougit...

«_ Je...Je t'aime Takano-san...»

Après 10 ans de séparation, ils étaient à nouveau réuni plus amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'auparavant... Leur relation pouvait enfin, voir le jour.


	9. Epiloque

_**Epilogue**_

*POV RITSU*  
>Vite ! Mais pourquoi ces foutues planches n'arrivent pas ? IL ME LES FAUT MAINTENANT ! Il est déjà 19h et je sens que le mec des impressions ne va pas tarder à faire une syncope ! Et il va aussi m'agresser... Tu crois peut-être que c'est de ma faute ? Ah... Le revoilà ! Et il... HHHIII ! Il m'attaque !<br>«_ IL ME FAUT LE MANUSCRIT ! MAINTENANT ! Cria le gars.  
>_ Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Elle va l'envoyer d'un moment à l'autre...Tentai-je.<br>_ MAIS C'EST MAINTENANT...  
>_ EH HO ! JE VOUS AI DIT QUE CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE !<br>_ MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI SUPERVISEZ ! * Il me prend par le col*  
>_ MAIS JE ...»<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer ! Takano-san me tire en arrière pour faire lâcher prise à cet abruti. Puis il se place devant moi... Oula ! Il a l'air énervé, même si... Ça ne se voit pas, je le sens...  
>«_ S'il vous plait, calmez-vous ! Fit Takano-san. Le manuscrit ne va pas tarder, alors ne vous en prenez pas à mes employés !<br>_ Je... Je suis désolé... Marmonne le mec. Mais... Si je ne l'ai pas maintenant, il ...  
>_ RICCHAN ! Le manuscrit de Muto-sensei est là ! Cria Kisa.<br>_ C'est vrai ? DONNE VITE ! M'emportais-je.  
>_ Dépêches-toi de le relire Onodera ! Ordonne Takano-san.<br>_ OUI !»  
>Bon il faut que je me dépêche !<p>

* A 20h*  
>Enfin fini ! C'était le dernier jour de la période, maintenant, le repos total... Ah ! Je sens une main passer dans mes cheveux. Je relève la tête et vois Takano-san qui me fixe.<br>«_ Cette journée était un vrai enfer... Me déclare-t-il.  
>_ J'avoue... Surtout quand il m'a attrapé... Et.. Merci... De m'en avoir... débarrassé...*Rougit*<br>_ Mais c'est normal.. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te toucher...* Il dépose un baiser sur mon front*  
>_ Baka...*Détourne les Yeux*<br>_ On rentre ?»  
>J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. C'est devenu une habitude de rentrer ensemble... On se dirige vers le métro. A cette heure, il n'y a quasiment personne donc on prend des places assises. Je m'autorise une chose que je ne fais pas toujours... Je me colle à lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Je sais que ça le fait sourire... Puis à chaque fois... «_Je t'aime Ritsu..» Ah... Il l'a dit... Enfin murmurer... Et ça me fait rougir... Mais je suis tellement heureux...<br>Le métro arrive à destination. On sort et marche silencieusement jusqu'à l'appart'. Mais arriver devant la porte...  
>«_ Viens chez moi ! Me demande Takano-san, de but en blanc.<br>_ Quoi ? Mais ... M'empourprais-je. Ok... Mais tu ne me fais rien !  
>_ Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus tous les soirs non plus... Mais... Pourquoi ?<br>_ Je suis bien trop crevé pour quoi que ce soit...  
>_ Et juste te toucher ?<br>_ Quand je dis non, C'est non ! Je rentre chez moi !  
>_ Non !»<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de m'échapper qu'il m'a entraîné chez lui. Je suis dans ses bras... Bon sang ! Je faiblis... Mais je refuse quand même qu'il me fasse quoi que ce soit.  
>«_ S'il te plait... Reste... Murmure-t-il.<br>_ *soupire* Ok... Tant que tu ne fais rien ! Maugréais-je pour la forme.  
>_ Bien sûr ! *Embrasse* Et puis, je te l'ai dit. Emménage ici ! Comme ça je pourrais te voir...<br>_ NON ! Tu risques d'abuser de moi tous les jours ! Mon corps ne va pas le supporter !  
>_ Attends ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je voulais dire, que je t'aurais ici avec moi. Juste te tenir dans mes bras me remplit de joie... Et puis, payer 2 loyers alors que l'on est à coté, c'est idiot...<br>_ Ok... J'y réfléchirai sérieusement...»  
>Puis il m'embrasse à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois. Je me laisse plus ou moins entraîner... Puis je m'écarte de lui... Désolé mais j'ai faim... Oups ! Mon estomac gargouille ! Il se met à rire et il me dit d'entrer et d'aller dans le salon. Je suis honteux quand même... De plus, même si je lui ai dit qu'on faisait rien ce soir... Il m'a enflammé avec ses baisers ! C'est malin ! Par ta faute, j'ai envie... Mais je suis trop crevé ! Peut-être que s'il me saute des... STOP ! Je suis fatigué donc non ! Il faut dire que ça fait 1 semaine qu'on l'a pas fait... Trop occupé l'un et l'autre et trop crevés le soir. Bah ! On se rattrapera demain pour ces 8 jours d'abstinence... AAAHHH ! Je crains ! Je me mets à espérer qu'il me baise comme cette fois-là... ARRETE DONC ! Je sens son regard sur moi, mais quand je le croise, je pique un fard ! Maintenant il ricane ! AAAHHHH ! JE M'ENERVE MOI MEME !<br>Puis après le repas, on se couche... J'appréhende un peu... Mais il a dit qu'il ferait rien, donc... Ah ! Il se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras... Bon sang ! J'aime le contact de sa peau... Je sens qu'il dépose un baiser sur mes mèches... Baka ! Je... Et merde ! Je relève la tête pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent... Il est surpris mais il se reprend très vite et approfondit. Oula ! Je sens qu'il s'enflamme là ... Remarque... C'est de ma faute ! Mais en même temps, je veux ... NON ! Je me sépare de lui et lui souffle que je suis fatigué. Il murmure «Demain»... Je vais vraiment y passer... Bon ! Pour le moment je me blottis contre lui pour finir par m'endormir...  
>* FIN POV RITSU *<p>

«_ Ce soir, on mange dans un petit restaurant, puis on va au cinéma ! Choisis un film que tu veux voir...» Voilà ce que Masamune a dit à Ritsu ce matin au réveil. Il est maintenant 18h et le châtain attend avec impatience cette soirée en amoureux. Il resta au bureau en prétextant qu'il avait du travail auprès de ses collègues, mais il attendait que le brun finisse sa réunion. Une fois seul, il prit un manga. Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais quand une main se posa sur sa tête, il sortit de son monde et se retourna. Masamune posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un bref instant et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient partir. Ritsu fit la moue, à cause du baiser volé, mais il se relâcha vite et acquiesça.  
>Le repas se passa tranquillement. Tous les deux parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils allaient finir le dessert quand...<br>«Ricchan ?»  
>L'interpellé tourna la tête.<br>«_ Maria-chan ! S'écria-t-il.  
>_ Comment vas-tu ? Ça faisait un moment ! Fit l'auteur.»<br>Les deux hommes étaient tombés sur Maria et Shin qui allaient partir. Du coup, ils les attendirent et firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Ritsu et Maria étaient légèrement en retrait.  
>«_ Alors ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Masamune ? Demanda-t-elle.<br>_ Eh bien... Ça fait 5 mois...  
>_ Et ça va tous les deux ? Pas trop de folie ?<br>_ Ça dépend... *Rougit* Maria-chan ! Ça te regarde pas... Mais sinon, on va bien... Sauf quand Takano-san pique une crise de jalousie...  
>_ C'est les risques quand on sort ensemble ! Mais... L'important, c'est que tu sois heureux et je vois parfaitement que tu l'es !<br>_ N'exagère pas...  
>_ J'espère que tu es plus honnête avec Masamune...<br>_ *Sourire narquois* Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois... Mais je crois que tu es mal placée pour me faire un quelconque commentaire !  
>_QUOI ? Comment oses-tu ...<br>_ Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Fit Shin.  
>_ Ricchan se rebelle contre moi ! Se plaignit Maria. Remarque, il faut bien qu'il s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autre vu qu'il est avec Masamune !<br>_ *Rougit* MARIA-CHAN ! Ne dis pas des trucs absurdes...  
>_ Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Elle n'a pas tort non ? Tu ne t'énerves beaucoup moins souvent contre moi. Fit Masamune, le sourire aux lèvres.»<br>Ritsu ouvrit la bouche stupéfait, ce qui entraîna le rire de ses 3 aînés. Puis Maria et Shin partirent de leur côté, laissant le brun et le châtain devant le cinéma. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment. Étant la dernière séance du soir et en semaine, il y avait moins de monde. Les quelques personnes présentes sont soit devant, soit dans le milieu. Mais Masamune voulu se mettre tout au fond et Ritsu le suivit sans broncher, car il faisait la tête. Il n'avait absolument pas aimé de se faire fermer le clapet par son amant. Le film commence peu après, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Mais au bout de 30 minutes, le jeune éditeur faisait toujours la gueule et ça agaçait vraiment le brun. Il se pencha vers le plus jeune.  
>«_ Tu me fais la tête pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Murmura Masamune.<br>_ *Fait la moue et baisse la tête*...  
>_ S'il te plait Ritsu ... Dis-moi...<br>_ Oui ! Maugréa en silence Ritsu. Et en plus ça t'a fait rire !  
>_ Je suis désolé... Je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal...<br>_ Ben c'est fait !  
>_ Je ne voulais pas ! Mais, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois moins sur tes gardes avec moi, que j'ai été obligé de le dire !<p>

_ S'il te plait... Ne m'en veux pas...  
>_ ... Ça dépend... Fais-toi pardonner...*Rougit*<br>_ *Ricane et met son bras autour de ses épaules* Tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire, n'est pas ?  
>_ Idiot ! On est dans ...<br>_ Pour quel raison sommes-nous au fond, éloigné des gens pour que l'on ne nous voit pas ?  
>_ Takano-san...»<br>Mais Ritsu ne put dire quoi que ce soit car Masamune lui tourna la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Sur le coup réticent, le baiser qui s'approfondit et l'autre main du brun qui parcourait son corps, le rendit faible. Le châtain s'accrocha à son T-shirt, en voulant plus. Soudain, une musique retentit les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Mais l'éditeur en chef ne s'arrêta pas là : sa main descendit jusqu'à son pantalon et toucha son entrejambe gonflé. Il le déboutonna. Ritsu fut surpris par ce geste ! Il voulut l'arrêter, mais quand il empoigna son sexe, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement. Il avait peur qu'on les surprenne, mais en même temps, ça l'excitait et le regard emplis de désir du brun lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'y couperait pas.  
>«_ Takano-san ! On... est dans un cinéma... Murmura Ritsu, perdu par les mouvements de la main sur son sexe.<br>_ Mais tu es vraiment tout excité... Souffla Masamune. C'est l'idée que l'on se fasse prendre ?  
>_ Je ne suis pas un obsédé, moi...<br>_ Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne serais pas aussi excité ! Mais... C'est toi qui m'a dit de me faire pardonner...  
>_*Halète* Je ...Je sais ! C'est juste que tu ...tu aurais pu attendre... d'être à l'appart'...<br>_ J'ai envie de toi maintenant Ritsu... Retiens ta voix, sinon on va nous voir !»  
>Il n'eut le temps de répliquer car Masamune prit sa verge tendu entièrement dans sa bouche. Ritsu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir. «Heureusement qu'ils étaient les seuls à être au fond», pensa le châtain. Il était en travers sur le siège. Il voyait faiblement la tête du brun monter et descendre, mais la sensation de la langue et la pression qu'il exerçait sur son sexe, étaient plus que perceptible. Son cœur s'accélérait pendant que l'éditeur en chef faisait des mouvements plus rapides et plus intenses ! Il avait du mal à retenir sa voix tellement le plaisir l'emportait. Mais le plus âgé ralentit le rythme ce qui plut moyennement au plus jeune. Ritsu souffla «S'il te plait... Ne me torture pas et... Fais-moi jouir !» Masamune leva les yeux vers le châtain : même s'il ne le distinguait pas clairement, il voyait ses yeux noyés dans le plaisir et la teinte de son visage plus coloré. Avec sa demande si mignonne, il s'occupa à nouveau du membre plus dur que jamais. Il accéléra, appliquant des pressions là où il faut pour l'amener à jouir. Ritsu ne tenait plus ! Il atteignit l'orgasme en étouffant un cri dans sa veste et il se libéra dans la bouche du brun. Le plus vieux avala le sperme puis il rhabilla le châtain convenablement et il le tira vers lui. Il haletait dans les bras du brun. Il reprenait ses esprits mais une fois chose faite, il en voulait plus... Son envie de Masamune grandissait ! Ils n'avaient pas suivi le film alors, s'ils partaient, cela ne sera pas dérangeant... Ritsu tourna la tête vers Masamune qui regardait le film sans être concentré. Mais en sentant qu'on l'observait, il tourna la tête. Il croisa le regard du châtain et il captura ses lèvres un court instant.<br>«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura le brun.  
>_ C'est à cause de toi ! Marmonna le châtain.<br>_ *Sourit* Tu es encore excité ?  
>_ *Rougit* ...Oui... Ça ne m'a pas suffi, idiot... M'exciter comme ça...<br>_ On rentre chez moi... Je vais te perdre dans le plaisir que l'on éprouve au corps à corps...  
>_ ...Baka...»<br>Ritsu posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce dernier approfondit très vite, mais le baiser l'enflamma tout aussi vite. Il dut interrompre s'il voulait avoir le temps de rentrer et il le saisit par le poignet l'obligeant à se relever. Le plus jeune ne comprit pas le brusque changement d'attitude de Masamune qui l'entraîna vers la station de métro.

Dans le métro, Ritsu était contre la porte et Masamune face à lui. Ce dernier était proche du plus jeune. Le châtain ne le regardait pas dans les yeux mais il sentait très bien son regard brûlant sur lui. Mais il remarqua un truc : il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun. Sa veste étant ouverte, on ne pouvait pas voir la main caresser le pantalon. L'éditeur en chef fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ce traitement. Le plus jeune s'amusait de le voir être obligé de se retenir. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner. Il faut dire que d'habitude, c'est l'inverse ! Masamune fini par lui attraper le poignet et murmurer :  
>«_ Arrête ça ! Sinon, je te saute maintenant et sur place !<br>_ Si tu fais ça et que je dis que tu m'as violé tu risquerais de perdre ton travail! Menace Ritsu, sans sérieux.  
>_ Tu perds pas le nord toi... Maugréa Le brun.<br>_ Non... J'ai eu un bon prof... Répondit narquoisement Ritsu, en mettant son autre main sur la zone durci de son amant.  
>_ Ritsu ! Attends-toi à une nuit vraiment torride si tu continues à me chercher comme ça...<br>_ Mmmmm... Et si je le voulais ? Enfin... Je ne veux pas non plus être incapable de marcher...  
>_ Eh bien, enlève ta main sinon... Tu risques vraiment de ne plus pouvoir bouger...»<br>Ritsu savait ce qu'il risquait, mais l'excitation l'emportait. Il avait pris l'habitude des pulsions sexuelles violentes du brun et même si parfois il disait qu'il était une vrai brute, il aimait ça. Il continua de le toucher, mais il ne put continuer bien longtemps car ils arrivèrent à destination et le châtain fut tiré avec force par le bras par le brun. Ce dernier faisait de grande foulée obligeant le plus jeune à trottiner derrière lui jusqu'à l'appartement. Il était tard et personne ne traînait dans les rues à cette heure, surtout en semaine. Les deux hommes arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Là, Masamune n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Ritsu se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, sa langue étant entraînée par le rythme endiablé de celle du brun. Son pantalon commençait à descendre. Le châtain avait les bras accrochés au plus âgé et il avait eu un spasme quand il sentit les mains de l'éditeur en chef agrippées ses fesses. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.  
>«_ Takano... san. Souffla Ritsu. On ne va pas.. Faire ça ici... On est dans...<br>_ Pourquoi pas ? Non seulement, personne ne viendra nous déranger, mais en plus... Ça fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête... Déclara Masamune.  
>_ Le faire dans un ascenseur ?<br>_ Oui ... Après tout, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose là-dedans...  
>_ ... C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, tu m'agressais sexuellement ! *Sourit*<br>_ Tu exagères un peu là ... Tu aimais bien quand je te sautais dessus dès le matin, non ? *Met sa main dans le boxer de Ritsu*  
>_ Va savoir...*Halète* Peut-être bien... Je ne... déteste pas ça... C'est vrai.. mais...»<br>Il ne put continuer car ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut par le brun. Ritsu descendait ses mains le long de son dos, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Soudain, il grogna car la main de l'éditeur en chef avait arrêté les caresses sur son sexe, mais il fut surpris quand il sentit un doigt se glisser dans son intimité puis bouger. Le châtain commençait à se perdre dans le plaisir qui grandissait en lui. Masamune entra un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt et les bougea, arrachant un gémissement au plus jeune. Le brun ne pouvait en supporter davantage : Ritsu l'avait excité dans le métro et maintenant, il poussait des cris érotiques... S'en était trop ! Il retira ses doigts et retourna le jeune éditeur pour qu'il soit dos à lui. Il descendit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et frotta son érection contre le châtain. Soudain le bruit d'une sonnerie lui rappela qu'il venait d'arriver à leur étage. Le plus âgé réagit très vite et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de maintenir les portes fermées. «_ Comme ça, on sera tranquille pour le moment...» Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même car Ritsu n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Puis son nom fut prononcé par son amant dans un souffle, lui faisait perdre toute maîtrise. Il le pénétra d'un coup en s'enfonça en entier, faisant crier le plus jeune. Ce dernier était plaqué contre le mur, gémissant son plaisir. Il murmurait le nom du brun, qui ne cessait d'augmenter le rythme. Ritsu n'en pouvait plus et quand la main libre de Masamune recommença des va-et-vient sur sa verge, il crut devenir fou. Il était au bord de l'extase et Masamune était dans le même état. L'éditeur en chef mit un dernier coup de reins qui les fit jouir tous les deux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes haletant, puis le brun se retira et se rhabilla convenablement et souffla : «_ Ceci n'est qu'un tout petit aperçu de ce qui va t'arriver...». Le cœur de Ritsu rata un battement, mais l'excitation grandissait à nouveau en lui. Il avait envie de son amant plus que jamais.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement. Masamune l'attira vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux sans rien faire. Ritsu sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Puis une main descendait le long de son dos le faisait frissonner. Le brun frotta sa jambe contre le plus jeune qui se crispa. Son regard noisette l'envoûtait et l'excitait d'une part, mais les frottements le faisait chavirer. Le plus âgé souleva le menton du châtain et lui lécha ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte, lentement, tout en continuant de le fixer... Ritsu commença à s'abandonner à tous ces gestes. La main dans son dos se glissa sous ses vêtements caressant sa peau blanche et douce. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dirigea vers pantalon... Le bouton et la fermeture éclair sautèrent, lui permettant de s'introduire dans le boxer du jeune éditeur. Masamune lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et descendit le long de son cou. En même temps une main saisit le sexe du châtain et commença des va-et-vient, le faisant gémir. Ritsu était devenu totalement dur et son plaisir ne cessait d'augmenter... Quand soudain tout cessa brusquement, le laissant abasourdi par ce changement d'attitude de l'éditeur en chef.  
>«_ Pourquoi tu... Tenta Ritsu.<br>_ C'est... On va dire une punition pour le coup du métro... Fit Masamune, un sourire sadique sur le visage.  
>_ Quoi ? Mais... Pour le ciné...<br>_ C'était pour me faire pardonner de ce que j'avais dit ! Mais... Tu m'as bien torturé dans le métro, alors si j'en faisais autant ?  
>_ *Fait la moue* Tu es vraiment rancunier...<br>_ Et toi adorable avec cet air renfrogné...*Bisou sur le front* Mais je ne te toucherais pas pour le moment... A moins que...  
>_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?<br>_ Déjà... Excite-moi davantage ! Je te laisse le choix de comment faire...  
>_ Tu ...Tu... Espèce de...<br>_ Tu ne veux pas ? Dans ce cas, je te lais...  
>_ *Gêné* Non ! J'ai pas dit ça... Mais... *Le touche à travers sa chemise* Je peux vraiment faire tout ce que je veux ?<br>_ Oui ! Tu peux même dominer si veux ...  
>_ Dans ce cas...»<br>L'idée réjouissait Ritsu. Il prit le brun par la main et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Le châtain laissa tomber son pantalon pour être plus à l'aise, puis il s'assit sur lui. Il fit descendre ses mains le long du torse de Masamune, les remonta pour faire la même chose dans son dos. En même temps, il s'approcha de ses lèvres, pour juste les effleurer. L'éditeur en chef appréciait grandement le spectacle. Voir le plus jeune tenter de le séduire, était un vrai régal pour lui. De plus, son regard remplit de désir et de malice le chauffait déjà. Mais il tenait à faire durer le jeu, donc il se maîtrisait. Puis ses lèvres furent compressées par celle de Ritsu. La langue de ce dernier glissa dans sa bouche et commença une danse sensuelle, bien que très légèrement maladroite. Mais cela convenait à Masamune puisqu'il le faisait de lui-même. Il sentit ses mains lui déboutonner sa chemise puis toucher sa peau, tout en approfondissant le baiser. A cet instant précis, il se demandait s'il jouait encore un peu ou s'il le renversait tout de suite... Le brun se calma intérieurement se disant qu'il voulait faire monter le plaisir. Il eut une idée... Cela allait être vraiment divin ! Il caressa le dos Ritsu et remonta jusqu'à passer la main dans ses cheveux. Il s'écarta de sa bouche.  
>«_ Ritsu... J'aimerais que tu me fasses quelque chose... Murmura Masamune.<br>_ Mmmm... Je croyais que c'est moi qui choisissais... Marmonna le châtain.  
>_ Dans ce cas on arrête tout et on se couche !»<br>Il tomba sur le lit, laissant Ritsu perplexe ! Mais le plus jeune se ressaisit rapidement, se pencha vers son tyran et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre :  
>«_ Non ! Je ne veux pas que ça ...s'arrête... *Détourne les yeux*<br>_ *Pense* Si tu ne veux pas que ça se finisse trop tôt non plus, arrête de me tenter autant... Mais je l'ai voulu dans un sens... *A voix haute* Alors... Tu vas accepter ma requête ?  
>_ Ça dépend ce que c'est... Mais venant de toi, je m'attends au pire...* sourire malicieux*<br>_ Tu me cherches vraiment toi !*Il se redresse* Je crois que finalement...  
>_ Je ferais absolument tout ce que tu veux !<br>_ Absolument tout ?  
>_ O... Oui... Alors ?<br>_ Dans ce cas... J'aimerais que tu utilises ta langue autre part... bien plus bas...  
>_ Qu'est-ce q... *Rougit violement* Tu veux que je te fasse CA ?<br>_ Si tu penses à ce que je pense... Je te libère de ton érection après...  
>_ Laisse-moi réfléchir...* Il met sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun et le caresse* Je vais le faire !<br>_ Oh ! Tu sembles décidé...  
>_ Ça t'excite non ? Tu es plus dur qu'il y a quelque minute... Et c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état, donc... Je... je vais...<br>_ Effectivement ! Tu as le don de m'exciter... Le pire c'est que plus tu le fais et plus je suis violent avec toi ! Tu aimes ce dernier point n'est-ce pas ?  
>_ *Rougit* Idiot ! Je... Je n'aime... Je...»<br>Mais un baiser de Masamune le fit taire et il lui susurra de lui faire du bien. Ritsu fit la moue pour s'être encore une fois fait avoir, mais il continua de le caresser. Puis il défie le pantalon du brun, et mit sa main dans son boxer ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux pour savourer cette sensation. Pendant que sa main faisait de lent va-et-vient, le châtain déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'éditeur en chef. Puis il descendit dans son cou, le long de son torse, pour finir sa progression vers le sexe tendu. Le plus jeune était maintenant assit par terre et hésita quelques secondes. Mais son désir de faire ressentir plus de plaisir au plus vieux grandissait ! Il arrêta sa main et lécha le membre dressé sur toute sa longueur, faisant grogner de plaisir Masamune. Ritsu n'arrivait plus à penser. Il taquina légèrement le bout de la verge, puis il l'engloutit entièrement et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le brun avait la respiration qui s'accélérait de plus en plus. Il regarda le plus jeune s'appliquer à sa tâche et il appréciait énormément de le voir faire ça, sans se forcer et sans être gêné. Il retenait ses gémissements mais le châtain ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. De plus, les mouvements s'accélérèrent sur son sexe et il sentait qu'il allait venir... Il posa une main sur la tête du châtain.  
>«_ Tu sais... Que si tu continues de me sucer... de cette manière, je vais jouir dans ta bouche ? Haleta Masamune.»<br>Ritsu retira le sexe durci de sa bouche, mais il continua avec sa main et leva les yeux vers Masamune... Qui crut qu'il allait renverser le plus jeune et le pénétrer dans l'immédiat. Son visage légèrement rougit, les yeux mi-clos mais exprimant du désir... C'était terriblement érotique !  
>«_ Et alors ? Demanda Ritsu.<br>_ Est-ce que tu te rends vraiment compte de ce que tu dis ? Fit le brun.  
>_ Mais c'est à cause de toi ! Tu... Tu m'as transmis ta perversité ! En fait je... je voulais pas dire ça...<br>_ Mais tu l'as dit... On va réserver ça pour la prochaine fois...  
>_ Non.. Je...<br>_ Lèves-toi !  
>_ Hein ... Pourquoi ...<br>_ Tu as fait ce que je voulais... Donc je te libère de ton érection qui dois être très douloureuse...  
>_ Oui... C'est encore de ta faute...<br>_ Dans ce cas je vais me racheter...»  
>Masamune tira Ritsu par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever. Une fois debout, le brun lui baissa le boxer. Le membre tendu du châtain s'offrait complètement à lui, prêt à exploser ! Il sentait bien qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour jouir. Il prit le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir bruyamment le plus jeune, qui s'agrippa aux épaules du plus vieux. De plus, une des mains de l'éditeur en chef c'était aventurée vers son intimité et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent progressivement. Ritsu avait la respiration qui se saccadait de plus en plus et les gémissements augmentaient... Il était déjà aux portes de l'extase. «Ta... Takano... san...». Masamune le suça avec plus de force et bougea plus vite ses doigts... «TAKANO-SAN !» Le jeune éditeur se lâcha dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier avala le sperme et fit s'asseoir le châtain sur ses genoux. Là, il l'embrassa dans le cou...<p>

«_ Ritsu... Je veux te prendre tout de suite et jouir en toi !

_ Takano...san...Je... Je ne veux pas être... en des...»

Mais les lèvres du Chatain furent capturées, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Masamune tenta de le renverser sur le lit, mais à ça plus grande surprise, Ritsu résista et c'est l'éditeur en chef qui se retrouva sur le dos. Le contact de leurs bouches se stoppa...

«- Eh bien ! Tu es totalement perverti Ritsu...Fit Le brun, avec un sourire et ses yeux exprimant un désir profond pour le châtain.

_ Tais toi ! Maugréa-t-il en rougissant. Tu m'énerves à toujours...être au-dessus...

_Dans ce cas ... Fait-le... Bouge sur moi ! Changer d'angle de vu peut être intéressant...

_ Tu... Tu es vraiment un pervers...»

Malgré ses mots, Ritsu frotta son intimité sur le bout de la verge du brun. Puis il descendit doucement sur le sexe tendu, gémissant de plus en plus. Masamune, se retenait de ne pas reprendre les commandes : son châtain ressemblait à un ange, mais un ange totalement débauché, perdu dans la luxure. Quand le jeune éditeur eu fini de faire entrer le sexe de son amant en lui, il commença à bouger légèrement. Puis son bassin se mouvait plus vite, son corps réclamant plus de plaisir. Ses mains sont posées sur le torse du plus âgé qui appréciait énormément le spectacle. Il se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coudes, puis il attrapa le plus jeune par la nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse enflammée et brutale, l'un et l'autre cherchant à prendre le dessus dans cet échange. Mais Ritsu avait ralenti le rythme de ses hanches et cela ne plaisait pas à Masamune. Il se rassit et murmura : «_ Je t'interdis de ralentir ! Fais-moi jouir...» Puis il s'attaqua au cou du plus jeune. Le châtain s'accrocha aux épaules sur brun et recommença de monter et descendre sur la verge prête à exploser, toujours plus vite à chaque fois. Le plus âgé était sur le point de jouir et le jeune éditeur allait faire de même. Ce dernier cria le nom de son amant avant de se lâcher et il sentit qu'il Masamune en fit de même en lui.

Ritsu s'allongea sur le lit, totalement essoufflé. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Masamune se mit à côté de lui et dessinait les courbes du châtain avec ses doigts, tout en lui déposant des baisers sur l'épaule. Le jeune éditeur sentait bien que son amant n'était pas encore rassasié... Mais il avait l'impression que lui-même en voulait encore. Il avait envie de se faire dévorer jusqu'à tomber ne plus pouvoir bouger ! Il esquissa un sourire en se disant qu'il était plus accro au brun qu'il ne le pensait et 8 jours d'abstinence avaient été trop longs. Il retourna face à l'éditeur en chef qui avait le regard qui disait clairement qu'il le voulait. Il souffla le nom de son amant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva sur le dos, les lèvres soudées à celle du brun. Puis ses jambes se soulevèrent.

«_ At...Attends... TakaNNNNOOOO-SSSSAAAANNNNNNN ! Cria Ritsu.»

Masamune n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre et l'avait pénétré brutalement. Il bougeait peu, faisant monter le désir du châtain, mais aussi une certaine frustration, car son amant n'allait pas assez vite à son gout.

«_ Arrête... De... de me...me... Haleta Ritsu.

_ Tu veux que j'arrête quoi ? Demande le brun, avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Tu joues... avec moi !

_ Bien sûr que non... Mais te voir dans cet état est tellement plaisant... Voir que tu as envie que je te prenne plus fort...

_ TAKANO-SAN ! Ne dis pas les choses... d'une manière... D'une telle manière !

_ Excite moi ! Après avoir utilisé ton corps, fais-le avec les mots...»

Ritsu se demandais comment il allait s'y prendre. Les mots n'étaient pas son fort... Et Masamune le savait très bien...

«_ Dis-moi, ce que tu veux, Ritsu...»

Soudain, il eut une idée ! Cette phrase, lui donna une idée... Mais il craignait pour l'état de son corps après ! Finalement, il se dit que non seulement ça va exciter son amant, mais aussi le surprendre et lui faire plaisir. Il rougit fortement...

«_ Ritsu ? Fit L'éditeur en chef, en voyant son amant rougir de plus en plus.

_ Je... Plus fort... Ma...sa... * Respire*... Masamune... Demanda Ritsu dans un murmure.»

L'ainé ne s'y entendait vraiment pas et du coup, il cessa toute action pour regarder le plus jeune. Le châtain voulu cacher son visage, mais le brun lui retint les poignets et s'approcha de son visage.

«_ Redis-le ! Ordonna-t-il.

_ N...Non... Je... suis bien trop gêné pour... Fit Ritsu en fermant les yeux.

_ S'il te plait... Je veux entendre de ta bouche mon prénom...

_ * Hésite 5 minutes*... Ma...Masamune...»

Masamune franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres du jeune éditeur qui en même temps étouffa d'un cri de surprise quand le brun reprit brusquement le mouvement de ses hanches. L'éditeur en chef le pilonna avec force, n'arrivant plus à se maitriser, littéralement fou de joie que son amant qu'il aimait tant l'appelle par son prénom. Il était dans une transe dont il se sortirait qu'une fois l'extase atteint. Les va-et-vient de plus en plus puissant faisait perdre la tête à Ritsu qui gémissait d'une manière sexy, excitant toujours plus le brun. Il était l'aphrodisiaque personnel de Masamune et personne d'autre n'avait le faire perdre tout discernement. Toutes les sensations les plus enivrantes se succédaient, les envoyant toujours plus au 7 ème ciel. L'ascension touchait à sa fin et le plaisir étant à son maximum, le plus jeune le fit savoir : «_ Je ... Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais... MASAMUNE !». Dans un dernier coup de reins surpuissant, L'éditeur en chef fit en sorte qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble. Les deux hommes tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits, perdus dans les limbes du plaisir infini. Masamune se retira et s'allongea à côté du châtain qui était totalement épuisé par leurs ébats. Le plus vieux remonta la couverture sur eux et pris le châtain dans ses bras. Ritsu resserra l'étreinte, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, rejoint peu de temps après par le brun.

Le lendemain, Masamune se réveilla en premier, comme bien souvent depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Il adorait le matin ! Il pouvait admirer le visage endormi de son amant. Le brun décida de commencer à réveiller son Ritsu. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et l'autre descendait le long du dos du châtain. Ce dernier geste le fit frissonner et le plus jeune se serra d'avantage contre son amant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'éditeur en chef qui cette fois-ci, déposa des baisers sur les mèches châtains de celui qui était lové dans ses bras. Puis il lui souffla : «_ Ritsu... Il est l'heure...». Ritsu commença à immerger, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. Il sentit sa tête être relever et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Malgré qu'il était à moitié endormi, répondit au baiser.

«_ Bien dormi ? Demanda Masamune.

_ Oui... Mais pas assez... Répondit Ritsu, Vaseux.

_ Pourtant, il va bien falloir se lever...

_ Maintenant ?

_ On a encore un peu de temps. *Bisou*»

Ritsu resta dans ses bras quelques instants sans parler, savourant les caresses de son amant. Puis une question lui trotta dans la tête et il s'écarta du brun...

«_ Takano-san ?

_ Mmmm ?

_ Cette histoire d'emménager chez toi... Si...Si je dis oui, Tu ...Tu ne me sauteras pas dessus tous les jours, hein ?

_ *Ricane* Bien sûr ! Je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux vraiment pas...

_ C'est quoi ce «vraiment» ? Si c'est comme ça...

_ J'ai envie de toi des dès que je te vois... Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te déplaire... Alors, vis avec moi...

_... Ok...»

Ritsu tira Masamune vers lui pour l'embrasser, qui approfondit le baiser.

«_ Je t'aime Ritsu...

_ Je t'aime... Masamune...»

Voilà c'est la fin ! Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! 


End file.
